The Goddess of War
by Gaia the Reader
Summary: Bella goes to Volterra to save Edward, but instead of the promise of her change, the Volturi ask for something else. What will happen when they call in their promise? The chain of events that unfolds could potentially kill someone, but it could also bring happiness and love. What will it be? The shadows of the past do not simply fade. What is going to happen? Please, review!
1. Introduction

This is the first chapter of my new fanfiction! I hope you'll like it!

* * *

**BELLA POV**

This is ridiculous. Utterly and completely ridiculous.

Let me clarify what brought me in the situation I am now.

It has been one month after our return from Volterra, and finals are approaching. Yet, I cannot concentrate for every second I have my vampire _ex_ in my ear, trying to apologize and convince me to go back with him.

Alice had dragged me across half the world just to save his sorry ass and when we were in front of the Volturi, he still _refused_ to promise to change me! What an ass!

Luckily, Aro seemed to like me—or rather, my talent—so he let us go, but not before he could get a promise out of us. He made us promise that if the Volturi ever asked for the Cullen's help, we would offer some of the coven to help. "If we don't ask for specific someones, you can just send anybody" Aro had said, waving a hand lazily. And Alice had readily accepted. Edward grumbled all the way back to Sea-Tac, and then all the way back to Forks. A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G.

Immediately after I returned, I went home while thinking how to justify my 3-days absence, but was immensely relieved when I found out he didn't even know. He had stayed with Sue and Billy to help with the funeral arrangements, and left me a note telling me so. He probably had assumed I was out.

Charlie returned home three hours after my own return. I even had time to cook dinner.

Anyway, the trip to Volterra was an eye opener. I had realized that a) I didn't love Edward anymore; b) our relationship had always been an oppressive one; c) with him I had turned into a little weak thing that wasn't me.

The first thing I worked on was the first point.

After a good night's sleep—which was actually a 20 hour long rest, a personal record—I had immediately called Jake to let him and the pack know I was safe. I thought he would faint from relief. I promised to speak with him soon, but that first I had a few matters to settle. He said okay, but to be careful and call him if I needed help.

After that, I went to the Cullen mansion and found everybody already gathered and waiting for me. I looked at Alice and she winked at me. I truly love that pixie.

Anyhow, I had sat on the only free chair that was left. Carlisle had been at the head of the table, Esme on his right, Rosalie on her other side, with Emmett at her right holding her close. Jasper had been seated at the other head of the table, directly in front of Carlisle. Edward had been on the left of Carlisle and Alice on Edward's left. The only free seat that had remained had been between Alice and Jasper.

I had sat there and said, "I suppose Alice informed you about what happened in Volterra and the promise we made, as well as Edward's refusal to change me" Esme had opened her mouth to interrupt me but I had held out my hand to stop her, "Please, let me finish. While Edward here doesn't want to change me, I still want to become a vampire and I hope someone of you will start my change. But this isn't the only reason why I came here. I wanted to talk about what happened after you all left."

Then I had told them everything that happened after my 18th birthday. They had been shocked, angered and saddened by what I said. Jasper and Em—and surprisingly, even Rosalie—had looked ready to kill.

Then I had dived straight to the point. "I told you the whole story was just so you could understand me when I say that I don't love Edward anymore."

Their reactions has surprised me, to say the least.

"Finally!" Rosalie had exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "It was time, lil' sis!" Emmet had said, grinning from ear to ear. "We are happy if you are, my dear" Esme had said, Carlisle nodding vigorously his consent. Alice had just sighed in relief and Jasper had smiled proudly.

The only reaction that hadn't surprised me, was Edward's. He had growled and started claiming I didn't know what I was saying, and that we were mates, and yada yada yada.

Yeah, right.

So that brings me to my current situation.

I am here, sitting on my bed, trying to do my English essay, while Edward is _still_ prattling—while being outside the window, mind you—on and on about my "obviously confused feelings", as he puts it.

"My feelings are far from confused, you asshole, and now shush! I need to concentrate!" I snarl.

"Bella, that language is not becoming for a lady…"

I all response, I give him the finger.

"Bella!" he whines.

"Go the hell away, you dick, or I'll call Jazz and Em!" I threaten.

Jasper and Emmett have become my bodyguards, along with the wolves. The two parties even get along for time to time.

He growls, but he resembles too much a wet kitten to scare me. hell, even _I _can growl more menacingly that him.

"Go. Away!" I snarl again. This time he complies.

I sigh in relief.

* * *

_July_

These past few months have been the best, both for my psyche and my body.

These past months I started living again, going out with friends and truly enjoying my dad's company. I never understood how much I love him. I became more confident and my self-esteem skyrocketed. Now I truly care for myself and my body.

Speaking of which.

A few months do wonders, apparently. After I came back I started eating more healthily and more regularly, and everybody can see it. Even _Charlie_ changed. While he lost some weight and added up some muscle, I lost all weight excess and put on some good-ass curves on me. When I went to prom—under duress, obviously (some things never change)—dressed in a nice deep green mermaid gown with Jake as my date (he had imprinted the first of June, so it was safe now), everybody looked at me like I had just transformed into a Kardashian. But while I have nothing against them, my curves are all real (and my butt isn't as enormous).

Rosalie—we have become closer since my return from Italy—and Alice have tried to get me to try heels to complete my transformation, but I gently declined with a 'hell no'.

Now I am driving to the Cullen house for a family meeting Carlisle called. I wonder what it is about.

I park my lil' old truck in the driveway, right in front of the house, and hop down. I go inside only to find everybody bar Edward—they have send him to Denali 'cause he wouldn't leave me alone—in the living room, staring curiously at a letter in Carlisle hands.

"I'm here. Sorry, I'm late" I say, parking my ass on the couch beside Emmett.

"Don't worry, my dear. Rosalie and Emmett just arrived themselves" Carlisle says, smiling at me.

"Well, care to say what this is about? What is it that you have there Pops?" Emmett asks. I was mildly curious myself, to be honest.

Carlisle fidgets in his seat. Not a good sign, if you ask me.

"This morning I received this letter. It is from the Volturi, from the brothers themselves" he says, and my jaw drops. _The promise_, I think.

"What?! They are collecting our promise so soon?" Rosalie asks, jumping up on her feet. Emmett reaches for her hand and grasps it, and the calming effect is almost immediate.

"Apparently, yes" Jasper says, and I feel a wave of calm spread through the room.

"Thanks, son. Anyway, they wrote to me about the promise, yes, but this isn't all. They have also specified who they want for this mission" Carlisle says, grasping Esme's hand.

A minute of silence. "Well" I interrupt the surreal atmosphere, "Who are they? And what is this mission?"

He sighs. "There are no details in the letter, only that the two must go to Volterra first, and that there all will be explained. The Volturi's private jet will collect them in a week's time."

"But who are the two?" Rosalie asks, exasperated.

Carlisle covers his eyes with a hand. He looks terribly tired.

His next words shock me to the core.

"They want Bella and Jasper."

* * *

**Please, review and tell me what you think of it!**


	2. Letters and questions

ARO POV

"This situation calls for drastic measures" I say to my brothers, clasping my hands behind my back.

I can't wait to go back to my mate, my Sulpicia, but first we must discuss this matter. A lower guard just came back from a trip in the South with some ominous news. Maria was forming an army, apparently to take control of all southern America.

"It does, brother. We must end that she-devil once and for all" my dear brother Caius hisses. He's such a bilious creature.

"I agree. I think we might need to call in our promise, brothers" Marcus says, briefly remerging from his grief. Since hi mate died, he has been like this, but he is still a good ruler.

I light up immediately at that, my enthusiasm spiking. "Yes! Dear Marcus, you are absolutely right! I would simply love to see young, beautiful Isabella again, and I'm quite sure Major Whitlock will be a great help!"

"What does that human have to do with this?" Caius snarls.

"Oh, dear brother. Calm yourself. Isabella is not like every other human, she is quite special. I think that you could even like her, if you gave her a chance" I say, and see my brother's eyes sharpen.

"That will _never_ happen."

"I'm afraid it will, Caius. I think that it would do you good to accompany our guards in the South. You are a great general, I'm certain the guards will benefit from your guidance" I nod, gesturing with my hands while I speak.

He starts to complain, but a nod from Marcus in my direction shuts him up. He has been outvoted.

I waltz outside our commune office and into my private one. By the sounds I hear, my brothers do the same. I sit on the decade-old leather chair I have near the fireplace and order my guard Renata to fetch me some paper, ink and a quill.

A few seconds later she is back, offering me the requested objects with a bow. I grab them and begin printing my letter.

_My old friend,_

_I hope this letter finds you and your family in happiness and joy. The Volturi stand tall and proud._

_I write to you to call in a promise your children and beautiful Isabella made when we saw them last. I hope you are aware of what I am writing about._

_Unfortunately, I cannot divulge any detail about this mission we need two of your family members for, but I hope that you'll trust me and my brothers with their wellbeing in the name of our friendship. Every necessary detail and strategy will be discussed with the two we chose here in Volterra. A private jet will arrive in a week to collect them and their belongings. Do not bother with packing clothes, as we will provide them with anything they will need._

_I assume that by now you'll be wondering who the ones we chose are. I will reveal their names in a moment._

_My brothers and myself, along with our guard, will be most delighted to host Major Jasper Whitlock and Miss Isabella Marie Swan for as long as will be required._

_Thank you, my friend._

_Your old friend,_

_Aro Volturi_

I fold the paper and place it into an envelope that I seal with wax and mark with the Royal Emblem of Volterra.

I call Renata again and have her call a lower guard. As soon as she comes back with the other guard, I have him deliver the letter to Carlisle as soon as possible.

I can't wait to have those two in my home. I must start to prepare the castle for their arrival!

BELLA POV

"What the fuck!" Emmett swears, and Esme immediately chastises him for his language.

"Emmett!"

"Sorry, Mom. But this is crazy! Why do they want Bella?! I can understand why they would want Jazzman, I mean with his reputation and all that it's pretty obvious, but why Bella? She's just human! No offence Bellsy" he says to me apologetically. I nod my understanding even though something he said I don't understand.

"What about Jasper's reputation?" I ask, curious.

Every eye turns to Jasper. He smirk and beckons me forward with a finger. I go to him and follow him as he walks upstairs. We take a left and go into his private study. He told me a few weeks ago that it was soundproof.

Is his story so bad that we should go into a soundproofed room?

He turns to me as we enter the book-filled space. There are a leather couch and a recliner in a corner and he points toward them. "Sit, please" he says, and there is no trace of a smirk on his face anymore. I do, and he sits in front of me. He wastes no time in starting his story, and he withholds no detail from me. he lays everything bare. Every battle, every scar, every life he has taken, he tells me about it. He hides nothing.

I admire him for that. But I admire him even more when he is finished.

I jump up and throw myself into his arms, settling on his lap, my eyes watering. "You are so strong, Jazz. To have faced all of that and still be here, as loving and tender as you are… you truly are the strongest person I know" I muffle into his chest. A second later I feel his arms around my middle. He hugs me fiercely, not as strongly as Emmett but still enough to let me know what he feels. He buries his head in my hair and whispers, "Thank you, Bella. I was afraid I might have scared you." At that I snort, "Who the hell did you think I am, Jazz? A pussy? I have one, but _I'm not_ one. I won't run away from you. _Never_."

He laughs at my poor joke and releases me. His eyes sparkle with delight as he kisses affectionately my cheek. Then he smirks once again. Man, I love that fucking smirk. "So, shall we go and start packing?" he says.

I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest "And who, pray tell, said that we were going to pack anything?" I say jokingly.

His smirk grows and he quickly sweeps me in his arms, carrying me downstairs kicking and laughing and screaming at him to let me go.

As he sets me down, I see that everyone is smiling. Alice is bouncing on her feet and as soon as my feet touch the ground she starts speaking so fast I can barely understand, "So, the Volturi will arrive in six days and seventeen hours. We have time for an E.S.S., an Emergency Shopping Session. But don't worry, Rose and I will take care of that, you just worry about toiletries. We got this" she squeals.

Oh, fuck. _Now_ I'm scared.


	3. Travels and new friends

**Hello! As you probably noticed, I don't have a posting schedule. I just write when I have time and the inspiration. Please, bear with me!**

* * *

**JASPER POV**

Bella is amazing.

She listened to my story without batting an eyelash, and I couldn't feel an ounce of horror, disgust or fear in her emotions either. She even hugged me after.

My already big affection towards her skyrocketed, and it is that same affection that spurs me into motion. "Alice" I grab her hand before she can run outside and start her E.S.S.—as she likes to call it.

"What?" she glares playfully at me.

I smirk. "The Volturi said that they would provide for everything we need. There is no need for this" I gently chastise. She pouts, but I don't budge. After a few seconds she huffs and her shoulders slump. I chuckle and hug her shoulders. "Don't be sad" I say, and snicker mentally—only Alice would be sad over something so trivial.

Suddenly she lights up. "I can still shop for underwear! Yay! I'll go now! ROSE! LET'S GO!" she squeals, and drags Rosalie outside before anyone can stop her.

Everybody chuckles at her silliness. The atmosphere is serene and peaceful, until Bella speaks. "Here I thought a mate couldn't deny their other half, but I guess I'm wrong!" she laughs.

I feel that everybody is confused. I furrow my brows, but before I can speak Esme does. "What do you mean? Alice and Jasper aren't mates" she says, and I see and feel Bella's shock.

"What?!" she gasps, "But Eddikins told me… wait a second… ah, what a fucker, he lied!" she screeches. Esme is too stunned to even chastise her for her language—and it might be also due to the fact that Bella is her absolute favourite daughter, just sayin'.

"Darlin', me and Alice are _not_ mates. We were lovers for almost a year, but we quickly understood that we weren't meant to be" I say, letting Bella hear my drawl—I noticed that she likes it, and it also calms her.

She calms a bit, but it's just a fraction. Fortunately Carlisle saves the situation by pointin' out that Bella should probably go prepare dinner for Charlie. She takes a look at the clock and sprints out the door, a fleeting goodbye flyin' in the air after her.

We all chuckle again and then scatter about, all doin' our own things.

I decide to start packin'. I know it's in advance, but one can never be too ready. Just one of the many things I learned during the Southern Wars.

Speakin' of those.

Why do I have the strange feelin' that this shit is about those?

Hell, it cannot be about the Southern Wars. Bella cannot go anywhere near the shit I experienced the first 100 years of my vampire life. Not because she is unable to take it—hell, Bella can take the apocalypse if she wants—but because she would get excited and would probably want to avenge my early years by destroying the bitch that created me. Not that I am contrary to her demise—hell no. It's just that she would probably die.

And what was that thing about me and Alice being mates? When she told the family that Eddie told her that me and Alice were mated I thought my eyes would fall out of my skull. Why the fuck would he tell her that? That guy is too big for his britches.

As I blur around my study and gather my thing I put them in a duffel bag. I truly hope Alice won't buy me some new underwear.

But I was wrong.

Two days—yeah, people. _Two days_—later, when Alice and Rose return with several bags in their arms, I'm proved painfully wrong when Rose thrusts two bags of Armani underwear in my arms. But I have it nowhere near as bad as Bella.

She is standing in the middle of the driveway surrounded by a sea of Victoria's Secrets bags.

She's glaring at both females, who were excitedly urging her to go inside and try them. When even Esme joins the discussion sayin' that she would love to see her trying those things on, she caves. She huffs and picks up the dozen-or-so bags, stomping inside. Emmett smirks devilishly as she passes him by.

"Poor Bells" he fake-sighs.

I nudge his shoulder, "Yeah, as if you're not enjoyin' it."

He grins. "Well, what can I say, bro. She's too cute _not_ to" he roars a laugh.

I smirk, too, nodding silently. "So," he asks as we enter the house, "What are you gonna do with the Volturi?"

"What can I do? We're going to go to Volterra, listen to the mission they have in store for us, do it and come back home."

"I hope everything goes as smoothly as you make it sound, dude. Anyway, what was it with Bella and you and Alice being mates? Why would Eddie tell her that?"

I shrug, "I don't know. But now everything is clear, and the only thing I can think of is that Edward is a motherfucking asshole. Period."

He laughs, "I agree with you on that, bro."

* * *

**FELIX POV**

As I board the private jet that will land in Sea-Tac—the airport where Major Whitlock and Bella will be waiting at—I do my best to avoid Heidi. She's such a fucking nuisance. She uses her talent to try and have sex with everyone, but apparently she still hasn't realized that it only works on humans and weak vampires. And I am neither.

"Felix, we have in front of us a ten hours flight," she purrs, caressing the muscles in my arm with her fingers. I want to snap them in two. "We should make the most of it."

I snort. She thinks she's so beautiful and seductive, but she's just a lure for the humans. "Yeah, you're right. _I'll_ fly the goddamn jet, while _you_ try to remove all of that hideous make-up from your face. In another room" I snarl, and slam the door that conducts to the cockpit, ignoring her indignant cry.

I seriously hate Demetri right now.

He should have been the one to accompany me, but he just _had to_ go and claim our human secretary—Gianna—so that he could have his way with her then drain her. It sounds cruel, but if a human is not worth changing, we don't. we need to keep the population of vampires under a certain limit, or the consequences could be devastating.

Demetri claimed Gianna yesterday morning.

When we left an hour ago he was still fucking her and she was still crying in pain, begging us to help her. She probably didn't know that we knew she had tried to seduce Master Marcus (without success obviously) and force her way to the top of the vampire ruling council—which is why her death is so cruel.

I quickly prepare the jet and get us airborne.

The hours fly by, mercifully without hearing Heidi's whiny voice. At the end of the tenth hour of flight I hear a human's voice through the radio. I deal with the human fairly easily and get permission from the control tower to land. I speak through the intercom to alert Heidi that we are landing in a few minutes, because as much as I want to, I can't lock her inside the plane. Unfortunately.

I land smoothly and park the jet into a private hangar. I walk out from the cockpit and immediately Heidi tries to link her arm with mine, but I push her away. As I said, a nuisance.

We run outside—luckily it's a cloudy day—and go to the meeting point where we should meet with the Major and Bella. I can't wait to see her again. When she first came to Volterra she was—albeit scared and fearful of us—a pretty little thing, and I teased her by calling dibs on her just to see her reaction. She didn't disappoint, she glared at me with a playful glint in her eyes. I liked her immediately.

I also noticed a bit of strain between her and the Cullen boy. I hope she left the asshole, she can do better than that.

We enter the airport and walk—there are humans around us—to the private lounge we have booked to meet them in.

The glass of the walls is blurred so we can't see what's inside, but I can hear an heartbeat. Surely Bella's.

I open the door—one must be a gentleman even toward annoying creatures like Heidi—and as she enters, I hear her gasp of surprise. I follow after her and my jaw falls to the floor. Heidi is slobbering all over Major Whitlock, who looks like he wants to behead her, but my eyes are all for Bella.

Before I can reconnect the mouth-brain filter, I blurt out a surprised "Damn, Bella, you look _hot_!"

Heidi immediately turns to me, outrage shining in her eyes. She glares at Bella, looking her up and down. "This child? Hot?_ I_ am hot, not her" she sneers.

Both me and the Major snort, while Bella is blushing a cute shade of pink. "You're not hot. You're plain slutty, while she is elegant. There is a big difference" I say.

And it is true. Heidi is wearing a pink leather mini-dress that barely covers the essentials, with fuchsia sparkling stilettos and a shitload of too-heavy make-up. Bella is sporting a skin-tight white t-shirt—that enhances her gorgeous curves magnificently—and a pair of burgundy capris pants. No heels for her, just a pair of black ballerinas, and a bit of mascara. Nothing more nothing less.

Heidi snorts and sneers at Bella—who beautifully ignores her—and both me and the Major assume protective stances.

"Heidi, I suggest you go inside the jet and wait" I say, a dangerous undertone in my voice.

She looks shocked, "What?" The Major then speaks up, "You heard him, lady. Go the fuck in the jet" he says. Heidi growls but nobody budges. Then she stomps outside with an hiss toward Bella, who doesn't even bat an eyelash. I knew we would be great friends given the opportunity. And I tell her as much after Heidi is out of earshot.

"Really? Well, I'm honoured" she smiles.

I rub my hands together. "Well, shall we go now? Are you ready?"

They both nod. I escort them to the hangar and we depart in less than an hour.

I can't wait to go back home. I just hope that Caius will take to Bella as fast as I did just now.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please leave a review!**


	4. Back in town

**Sorry for the eternal wait, guys! My muse was on vacation, apparently :( Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! We'll welcome 2020 with this new chapter!**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

_Luckily Jasper and I managed to restrain Alice and Rose!_ I thought as we are escorted by a kind hostess into a private VIP waiting area. We tried to convince them to just let us bring the essential but we reached a compromise: the underwear the bought for us and nothing else except what me and Jasper wanted. I brought some books, my new phone and charger, toiletries and some clothes for the plane ride. Jasper brought much the same things except the clothes.

I place my purple suitcase near Jasper's red one and the hostess leaves us with a parting goodbye. I park myself in a comfy black sofa. "When do you think they will arrive?" I ask Jasper.

He shrugs, "Alice said they would arrive ten minutes after we settled, so I guess 9 minutes and 36 seconds from now" he smirks, adjusting his black t-shirt. We both chose to dress comfortably for the plane ride: he's wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of light-wash jeans; I'm sporting a white t-shirt and a pair of burgundy capris. His black cowboy boots are the polar opposites of my black ballerinas. His hair are disarranged while mine are braided and I also have a bit of mascara on.

I am a nervous wreck. Last time I was in Volterra we barely made it out alive, and now here I am, going back into the lion's den. "What has you so nervous, darlin'?" Jasper asks ad he sits beside me and places a calming hand on my knee.

I sigh, "I'm just remembering my last trip to Volterra" I say. He smiles sadly and reclines his head on the back of the sofa. I do the same. "Darlin', I'm sure that experience was pretty awful for you, but I'm also sure that they were particularly mean to you because you were considered a sympathiser of a criminal—namely Eddie the Bitch." At Jasper's epitome for Edward I break down laughing. He soon joins me.

"Glad I brightened you up" he smiles at me, and I smile back. This new friendship with Jasper is one thing I'll always be grateful for.

Suddenly he straightens up, "They comin' now. There's two of 'em" he says. How I love his southern drawl.

I get up on my feet and straighten my clothes. I wonder who they sent to get us.

I don't have to wait long to find out.

A minute later I can hear two sets of footsteps coming towards us. Through the blurred glass I can see an enormous black-clad man and a tall pink-dressed woman. Felix I recognise, the other one I don't. He opens the door to her and as soon as I see her I inwardly cringe. The vampire lady is wearing a _tad too much_ of make-up.

As soon as she enters, her eyes are drawn to Jasper. She gasps and immediately speeds toward him, latching onto his arm. His face is so funny I almost laugh, but before I can do anything I hear a familiar voice say: "Damn, Bella, you look _hot_!"

I turn—obviously red-faced—toward the owner of the voice and am met by a stunned Felix. He is even taller than I remembered. A snort attracts my attention. I turn to the female vampire and see her sneering at me. Wow, someone is jealous. "This child? Hot?_ I_ am hot, not her" she sneers.

Both Felix and Jasper snort, while I blush even redder. "You're not hot. You're plain slutty, while she is elegant. There is a big difference" Felix says. The female vampire snorts at that, and glares at me. I try my best to ignore her and—if Jasper's smirk is anything to go by—I succeed. I see Jasper and Felix take a protective stance in my defence, and my heart is warmed. I am happy that Felix is protecting me, too. We might become friends.

"Heidi, I suggest you go inside the jet and wait" Felix says. She looks shocked, "What?" Jasper then speaks up. His voice is icy. "You heard him, lady. Go the fuck in the jet" he says. The lady growls but none of my protectors budges. Then she stomps outside with an hiss toward me, and once again I don't bat an eyelash.

After a few seconds, both men relax. I suppose she is out of earshot as Felix laughs and says, "I knew that we would be great friends!" I laugh, too, "Really? Well, I'm honoured" I smile.

After that, we retrieve our luggage and quickly board the plane. Felix accompanies me to a room where I can depose all my stuff, then he says that if I'm hungry or thirsty there is a fridge where I can find everything I need. Then he leaves and we are soon soaring the sky.

A few minutes after we take off, a knock sounds at my room's door. "Yes?" I call. "It's me" Jasper answers, and I rush to open the door. "Jasper, what is it?" I ask, and sit on the bed, patting the space next to me. He sits beside me and sighs, "I Just wanted to make sure you were okay after the ordeal with Heidi."

"Oh, so that's her name. Anyway, yeah I'm fine."

He smiles, "Glad to hear that. Now, we have a ten-hour flight ahead of us. What should we do?"

I look up, thinking. "We can play chess, or read something. I don't think there is much we can do on a plane" I laugh.

"Then I'll go ask Felix if there is a chessboard we can use" he says, and runs at vampire speed out the door. He is back before I can blink with the promised chessboard. "Ma'am" he bows playfully, while presenting me with the chessboard.

I laugh, "Thank you very much, kind sir. Shall we play?" I reply. He smirks and nods.

So we begin our game, that eventually turns into many other games and chats about everything and anything that last a few hours. We only stop because of the grumbling of my stomach. I press a hand to my empty belly, blushing, and Jasper smiles. "Feeding time for the little human?" he asks, and I stick out my tongue at him, making him laugh. "I'll grab something and then we can continue" I say, getting up and stretching a bit before going to the small fridge. Opening it I see a plate that contains a delicious looking caprese salad. Sliced tomatoes, mozzarella and a bit of oil. Simple and mouth-watering.

I return to the bed and grab the fork that is in the plate. I start eating and I moan at the taste. Jasper laughs so hard that if he was human he would probably be crying. I blush. I had forgotten I wasn't alone.

"You're so cute" he says after he calms down, and I blush even redder. "Shut up, cowboy, and go ask Felix if I have time to sleep a bit" I say, feeling a bit tired. It's better I sleep now rather that looking tired when I meet the kings again. I'd rather chat with Jasper but I prefer to do a good impression on the kings. Especially Caius, he doesn't seem to like me a lot.

Jasper makes a mock salute and speeds away, returning half a second later. "He says you have about five hours. A decent nap I'd say" he jokes.

I smirk and agree, before shooing him away "I need to change. Go do something!" I laugh. He grins and bows before opening the door and walking out. "Sweet dreams, Bella" he says, before closing the door behind him.

I quickly strip of my clothes and put on the PJ set Alice bought me at Victoria's Secrets. It's surprisingly modest, or at least that's what I think before looking at my reflection in the mirror. Shit.

The set is completely black, but while the shorts are made of silk, with lace trimmings, but the top is completely made of lace that looks covering—from my perspective—but looking at the mirror you can see basically my entire boobs except the areolas and a bit of skin around them—because sleeping with a bra is not good, girls, listen to Old Bella.

Dammit.

What's worse is that this is the only PJ set I have at hand. The other one—hopefully more modest—is in my luggage, in the back of the plane. I brought only this set and the clothes I will wear when meeting the kings. Fuck my luck.

I sigh. The only hope have left is that nobody walks in on me with this PJ on.

I brush my hair and lie on the most comfortable mattress I even slept on. I fall asleep a few seconds later.

* * *

_4.5 hours later_

I wake up with a yawn, and thankfully there is no one in my room. I stretch a bit and get out of bed. The nap was regenerating.

I quickly remove my PJ and put on my bra and the clothes I had on before my nap. I crack my door open and look to see if there is someone outside.

I see no one, so I decide to go see Felix. I walk to the cockpit and see Felix piloting serenely the plane. "Hello, Bella" he greets me without turning. "Hi" I say, and sit in the seat which is supposed to be the other pilot's.

"Do you want to try and pilot the plane?" Felix smiles and asks me. I hurry to shake vigorously my head. "Hell no. I would surely kill us all" I laugh and he joins me. "Alright then. What did you come here for?" he asks with a gentle smile. "Oh, I just wanted to know when we are landing" I say, smiling in return.

He takes a look at some monitors on the control panel and says "About half an hour left."

"Ah, okay thanks! I'll go freshen up then!" I say, and run back to my room.

I pull out my clothes and quickly strip again. Alice, Rose and I selected these clothes specifically for this first meeting, so I hope it will be suitable for the occasion. I put on the wine coloured dress we chose: it is made of pure cotton and it clings to my body like a second, comfortable skin; it almost reaches my knees and it's sleeveless. We decided to keep my hair simply cascading down my back, and for the feet a pair of black velvet ankle-boot with a two-inch heel. The most I can manage, in all honesty.

A few minutes later, I hear Felix's voice shout that we are landing.

Here we are Volterra! I'm back in town, bitches!

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**


	5. Meeting

**Hello everyone! How are you? Bella and Jasper finally arrived! Yay! [I have no beta, so all errors are mine, as always :)] ENJOY!**

**P.S. I am also planning to start another fanfic, I will probaly write both simultaneously. Don't worry, though. I finish everything I start! Stay updated for more news!**

**Also, if you like Felix (who doesn't?), you can check my other Twilight fanfic! **

* * *

**ARO POV**

I am elated. Heidi contacted me from the airport and said that they had just landed, with Bella and Major Whitlock in tow. Admittedly, I am not very elated for Heidi's return—she is such a shallow and unpleasant creature—but I am most certainly looking forward to seeing Bella again, and to finally meet the infamous Major Whitlock.

I requested for a limo to drive them here from the airport, and I can see the same limousine returning as instructed. I clap my hands and my mate smiles. "What has you so cheerful, my love?" she asks. I turn to her, "They are arriving fast! Me and my brothers must go welcome them at once!" I say, and before she can utter another word I blur outside our chambers and I cross roads with my brothers, who are also going to the throne room.

Caius sighs, "I assume that they are arriving now?" he says, and I nod smiling. "Yes, we must go meet them. Is everything prepared?" I ask. Marcus nods, his bored expression strangely absent in favour of one of mild interest, and says "Yes, everything is as we ordered. Their suits are ready, and we hired a cook that will provide Isabella's meals."

"Marvellous! Shall we convey to the throne room?" I ask my brothers, and we all put on our best black and jewelled robes and traipse to the throne room.

A few minutes after we sit down in our respective thrones, we hear a heartbeat approaching fast. Since Demetri claimed Gianna not more than 40 hours ago, and she was still recovering from the hard punishment he inflicted upon her—she probably fainted, the reason why she is no more crying in pain, begging us to help her. That vile witch. She doesn't know that I and a few trusted guards know she tried to seduce Marcus (failing miserably) and force her way to the top of the vampire ruling council—which is why her death is so cruel, and will take a few days to come.

I shake myself from these amusing yet bad-timed thoughts as I hear Bella's heartbeat just outside our throne room. At the edge of my vision I see Demetri slip into the throne room, freshly cleaned and with blazing red eyes—courtesy of our ex-secretary—and I smirk at him just as the massive door to the throne room open.

* * *

**DEMETRI POV**

Ah. Just in time. Gianna's blood is not the best but I didn't want to meet with Bella again while I was hungry. Her scent is tantalizing even when I am sated, no need to risk it. I rearrange my clothes just as the wooden doors open. Despite enjoying the torture I am inflicting on Gianna I wanted to be here when Bella came back. She intrigues me.

Heidi comes in first—I inwardly grimace, that woman is terrible. A good fuck, but not worth any more than that—strutting in as if she owns the place. I often wonder why Aro doesn't kill her.

Then comes Felix. He is flanked by Major Jasper Whitlock, and my spine tightens. His body is the proof of what he suffered—and survived. He is covered in scars that speak of a thousand battles, every bite mark is the proof that many tried to kill him, and no one succeeded. I had never met him before, but now I can see why he's called the God of War. No one would ever be capable of killing him.

My attention is torn from Major Whitlock as Bella comes into the room, looking everywhere—as if she wants to study every little detail. Or, at least, I think she is Bella. My doubts remain until her delicious and unmistakable scent comes drifting into my nose.

Fuuuuck.

It's even more mouth-watering than before! I didn't even think that could have been possible! Well, I guess it's a good thing I fed before coming here.

Bella is so different! Are humans supposed to grow so much in such a short time? I can see every little detail of her figure as she is wearing a skin-tight wine coloured dress. Her hair is longer, now reaching past her perfectly toned butt, her stomach is flat and her breasts… Gods above, her breasts…

Suddenly a feral snarl rips my attention away from Bella's striking figure.

Every head turns to Major Whitlock, for it was him who snarled. He is looking at every male in the room—except for the Masters and Felix—and snarling. Then, in a voice too low for Bella to hear he hissed, "Stop fucking lusting after Bella."

Oh, that explained that. Every male in the room averted their eyes from Bella, while Felix just sniggered.

"What's so funny? And why was Jazz snarling?" Bella suddenly intervened in the conversation, not having heard anything. Nobody answered, and all was silent for a second, until Aro took the reins of the situation.

"Ah, dear Bella, nothing is wrong! Everyone is just so extremely happy to see you again!" he chirped.

"Thanks, I guess" she answered, blushing lightly.

"My dear children," Aro said, walking off the dais to stand in front of Bella and Major Whitlock, "I am so happy that you accepted to aid us! Your help will be invaluable!"

**CAIUS POV**

The human is different. Before she was a child, now she is a woman. Even her scent is different, more powerful.

I still don't see her usefulness in this situation, but I have no choice but to follow the path that is laid in front of me. I pray to Pluto that she won't be an hindrance during this mission.

I speak after Aro has successfully managed to distract the human. "Your suites are ready, they are adjoining. Alec and Jane will accompany you" I wave a hand to dismiss them. I see Aro shooting me a glare. He quickly adds, "We hope that your stay here will be pleasurable. You won't stay here for long, unfortunately, but I hope you'll find yourselves as comfortable as possible. If you have any questions you can ask a member of the guard. I trust they will be able to answer you, and if not, the issue will be immediately brought to us."

He smiles, and the human hesitantly answers with a small smile of her own. Major Whitlock is still occupied with glaring at every male in the room. "Thank you, Aro" she answers, then she appears to remember something. She adds, "When will we be informed about the details of the mission?"

"This evening, me and my brothers will converge in your suite, sweet Isabella, and discuss everything" Marcus says. It is actually a surprise when he speaks. I believe half the guard is stunned right now. The human nods, it seems she will be the voice of the duo for now. "Very well. We thank you for your hospitality" she bows her head a bit, not submissively but with respect. I smirk a bit at that. She is human, inferior to us, weak and mortal, and yet she does not submit.

As she and the Major are led away to their suites by Jane and Alec, I smirk.

This might prove to be interesting, after all.

* * *

**JASPER POV**

As we walk toward our suites I cannot stop myself from cursin' in my mind. I could still feel all the lust from the throne room.

_If these fuckers don't stop lustin' after Bella, I swear to the Holy Father…_

As soon as we had entered the throne room, and the males had set their eyes on Bella, I was hit with a fuck-ton of lust and desire. I almost shot my load then and there. But I could control the General, I was a big boy.

We follow Alec and Jane toward the east wing of the castle, usually where the Elite Guard resides. Dependin' on your rank you get to stay near or far the Masters. Personally I cannot care less about where they place us, as long as Bella is comfortable.

I check the emotions of Jane and Alec to pass the time. Jane is feeling extremely jealous—why tho?—and Alec is a mix of friendliness, respect and a bit of lust. I try to fight off a growl.

Bella is walking beside me, while Alec and Jane are ahead of us. Soon we arrive to our destination, and we stop. Alec speaks up, while his sister looks at Bella with a bit of disgust and a fuck-ton of jealousy. The girl needs to stop this shit or I'll crush her. She might be able to fry my brain with her pain, but I can damn well return that same pain to her tenfold.

"Miss Bella, you suite is this way" he points to a dark-oak door with beautiful flowers carved on the surface, "And Major Whitlock, your is this one, right beside hers" he points to another door that looks the same as the other one except for the carvings. Mine is with forest trees. Alec then smiles. "The luggage you brought with you is already in there. This evening the Masters will make all the necessary arrangements to provide you with everything you might need."

"Thank you, Alec" Bella smiles, and that causes a rise in desire in Alec, and a shot of hate from Jane. This fuckin' bitch is gonna make me lose my religion.

"You are more than welcome. Oh, and Miss Bella? Your suite has a kitchen in it. You and Major Whitlock will be able to reach on another through the balcony, since they are united. Remember that the Masters will come to you this evening, probably when the sun sets. Have a good afternoon."

As they leave, both me and Bella step into her room.

She gasps, "Holy hell this room is _beautiful_!"

* * *

**Jane is kind of a bitch. Alec is a cutie. The brothers all secretly love Bella, they just don't know it yet :)**

**How did you like it? Please, leave a review!**


	6. Mission accepted

**BELLA POV**

"Holy hell this room is _beautiful_!"

Jasper chuckles beside me, and nods. "The Volturi have given us top-class rooms. What did you expect?"

"I don't know! Nothing this luxurious for sure!" I retort.

The room is enormous. The floor is made of pure white marble, as is the ceiling. From the middle of the ceiling hangs a massive crystal chandelier that lights every spot of the room. The walls are completely painted, and the frescos all represent a beautiful winter landscape. There is a big leather white couch facing the empty fireplace with a pretty crystal coffee table in front of it. One the other side of the room, in the middle of two floor-to-ceiling windows, there is my bed. It has silk crimson sheets and it's made from some kind of dark metal. I have no idea what kind it is.

I love this room.

Jasper spins around. "So, what do ya think 'bout this room? Pretty isn't it?"

"Very," I say, smiling at him. Then I frown, "But where is the bathroom? And the kitchen?"

He snickers. "They're here, don't worry. Come" he says, and gestures me with a hand to follow him. For a second, I think he has become senile, since he stops right in front of a wall. Before I can utter a word, though, he lightly pushes the wall, and a door appears.

"Woah! That's some cool trick!" I exclaim.

"Yeah," he says, "It was used so that the frescos and tapestries wouldn't be damaged or interrupted by doors. This kind of door was also used to hide secret passageways."

He then steps back, allowing me to enter what is my bathroom. It's as beautiful as the rest of the room. the winter theme is carried even here, and everything is white, crystal and that strange dark metal. I decide to ask Jasper about it.

"Jazz, what is this metal called like? I've never seen it before."

"This is no common metal. It has no name, for it is a vampire-proof metal. Not discovered by human scientists but rather the brothers themselves, many years ago. It's made of vampire venom and werewolf's bone-dust. The most resistant material on this earth" he explains.

I am speechless.

"Well, now let's go see your kitchen—and wardrobe!" he squeals, mimicking Alice, and I burst out laughing. It is so convincing!

After we go see my kitchen—a chef's wet dream—and my wardrobe—already filled with countless expensive things—we go out on the balcony and go see Jasper's room.

It is much like mine, only that his is autumn-themed. The dominating colours are light brown, oranges and reds, with bits of gold here and there. There is no metal here, just dark wood, and the walls depict an autumn forest, not a winter landscape.

As I watch Jasper look around his room I realize that the Volturi truly have chosen the best rooms for us. Not just for the luxury, but also for the vibe they give. Jasper looks in his element here: his golden hair and butterscotch eyes compliment perfectly the colours of the room, just as the dark wood seems to have the same rugged edges as he does. It's the same for me: my porcelain skin and dark hair match the wintry landscape and the metal details, as does the fragility and beauty of the crystal.

They chose well.

"Earth to Bella!" I hear Jasper say, waving a hand in front of my face. I come back to focus, and see that he is right in my face. His sweet breath is fanning over my face, and I relax at his smell. "Are you okay?" he asks, frowning in concern.

I smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking that the Volturi have chosen our rooms well. They suit us."

His answering smile is blinding. "That they have, doll. Now, I think you might want to go change or freshen up or whatever, since the brothers are coming in less than an hour, if I'm correct" he says, throwing a glance out the windows. I look, too, and see that the sun is almost setting.

"You're right. See you in a bit!" I say, and run back to my room to prepare.

I decide to take a quick shower and to change clothes. I happily notice that my bodywash is already in its place in the shower, as are my shampoo and conditioner. I quickly strip and jump in the glass cabin. It's even bigger that in looks outside. I take a quick, cold shower to ward of sleep and grab a black satin bathrobe. I wrap myself in it and head out to decide what to wear.

I walk in my immense wardrobe and I'm proud to say I quickly find the underwear drawers. I grab a pair of simple white underwear and put it on, then I start to search for a proper dress. I decide to go with the theme of my room and so I set off to search for a white dress to go with the wintry scenery.

I opt for a nice white lace dress, with long bat sleeves and a high neckline. It might sound too conservative, but it's _entirely_ made of white lace and it hugs my figure like a glove. Sexy, but not too much. As Rosalie always says: 'If you have a killer body, you better show it. Just do it with class, elegance and sexiness. Not like a skank'.

**[A/N: the dress is the same one Dorcas is wearing during the Hare Moon celebration in the third season of **_**Chilling adventures of Sabrina**_**, on Netflix. It's a great TV series, and I'll probably do some fanfics about it as well, so after you finish this chapter run and go watch it!]**

I grab a pair of low heeled white shoes and style my hair into a neat French braid that drapes over my right shoulder. I put on a bit of mascara and a bit of gloss on my lips, to make them look even more rosy. All ready.

_Just in time_, I think, as I hear Jasper—who has walked in my room a minute ago—telling me the sun has just set.

* * *

I don't even have time to come out that there is a knock on my door.

Holy fuck are they punctual.

I quickly fix my hair and dress, and only when I've already opened the door to the main room I realize I am barefoot.

Jasper has his back to me, since he is opening the door to the brothers, but when he turns he looks at me and gapes. His eyes sweep over my body and he opens and closed his mouth like a fish. he looks like he wants to say something, but the words are stuck in his throat.

Before anyone of us can say a word, Aro's loud voice grabs our attention. "My dear Isabella! How beautiful you are! I see you are embracing the winter theme of this room?"

Jasper—wearing a light grey shirt and black slacks—spins on his heel and turns to face the brothers, Felix, Demetri and the witch twins, who have all entered the room. Aro is smiling at me, Marcus and Caius are looking at me and around the room, Demetri and Alec are both smirking, Felix instead winks at me. jane is the only one who doesn't look happy to be here. She is looking around the room with angry eyes, and when her eyes fall on me pure hatred and jealousy flash there.

What the hell, bitch?

I quickly recover, though. "Hello, Aro. Thank you for your compliment. Yeah, I really like this room. it's very beautiful."

"Mine is also very beautiful," Jasper adds, "We both thank you for your kindness for arranging our stay here."

Marcus smiles infinitesimally, "It is our honour to have two guests like you in our home."

I can feel my cheeks burning up, and I faintly hear Felix and Demetri try to contain their laughter.

"Shall we get down to business?" Caius says, serious but not icy like I expected. In truth, this visit has been far better than the first one. They are all so welcoming—apart from Heidi and Jane, obviously. It seems Jasper was right—it was all Eddiebitch's fault they hated me too.

"Of course. Please start away" I say, and take a seat on the couch. Jasper comes to sit beside me, while the brothers sit across from us, with Felix and Demetri at their sides. Alec leans on the mantle of the fireplace, and Stick-up-her-ass-Jane stays ramrod straight, glaring at me, not moving an inch. Suit yourself little shit.

"So, we called you both here because we need your help with a… _situation_, that has arose again after many years. Unfortunately, our forces aren't able to squash this problem by themselves, or else we would have never bothered you" Aro says, looking contrite and angry.

"What is this situation, and what can _I_ do to help? I mean, I get why you would want Jasper, but why _me_?" I ask, leaning forward a bit.

Caius leans forward, too. "This _situation_, as my brother put it, is called The Southern Wars—" but before he can finish the sentence Jasper's growls stops him.

"Ya wanna bring Bella _there_?! Are you mad!" he growls, tensing up. I quickly put a hand on his clenched fists and feel him calm down a bit.

All three of the kings look contrite—incredibly, even Caius—so I decide to speak up. "These Southern Wars are the ones you fought in when you were with Maria, right?" I ask Jasper, and he nods. "Maria herself was one of the vampires that built newborn armies to fight for blood and territory. I was her Major, her second in command, before I got the hell outta there."

"We are sorry to have brought you here to help us in this ominous battle, but we need all the help we can get. It seems Maria has arisen once again and has started building an enormous army" Aro says.

"Our spies say about sixty newborns" Marcus adds.

Jasper's eyes nearly explode, "_Sixty_? That much? She must have a talent to keep 'em all in check then."

"We think so, too," Caius says, and his eyes flicker to me, and I understand. "That's why you need me" I speak up, "Because I might be immune to this mysterious power."

They all nod.

"Yes, Bella, but not only for that. You are very intelligent and observant, you discovered our secret in a very small time, and we need all the cleverness we can get. If you accept the mission you will be departing in a week's time with me, Felix and a few other guard members—including the twins" Caius says, nodding toward Alec and Jane, "We will land in Houston and run to our main base where other guard members are awaiting our arrival as we speak. You will be protected, Bella."

Jasper doesn't seem happy about it, but I catch his eyes and he nods, grumbling about bull-headed humans. He knows me well enough to know that I will not back down, especially if there is a chance to make that Maria bitch pay for what she did to my Jasper.

_My _Jasper? What the heck? Whatever.

I straighten my back and look at Caius in the eye. "Can't wait to make that bitch burn" I say, grinning savagely. He immediately returns my grin. "Mission accepted."

* * *

**JANE POV**

This fucking human. I hate her.

I. Hate. Her.

I hate her eyes, I hate her hair, I hate her perfect body, I hate her voice, I hate how she enthrals every male. Even my brother. I hate her mind that can shield her from my power.

I am the most powerful woman on this earth. The room she is staying in was supposed to be mine! Mine and of my mate, when I would have found him! Not _hers_! Mine!

I will destroy her. I will personally see to her demise.

I smirk as I go back to my room, after the meeting with the trash called Bella. Pfft. _Bella_, 'beautiful' in Italian. I might have no curves at all, but I'm so much more beautiful than she is or will ever be. She is nothing.

I smile to myself.

I heard that Heidi doesn't quite like her…

* * *

**Fucking Jane.**

**I will be posting a new fanfic in a few hours, so stay tuned! It will be a lot more dark and sexual than the last one or even this one. Not much gore, but a lot of sex. Please review!**


	7. Talks

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for the eternal wait!**

**I really want to thank you for all the reviews you're leaving, and I'd love to have even more, so don't be shy and review! :)**

**As some of you pointed out in this fic, or in my other ones, my English is not perfect. It's not my native language, since I'm from Italy, but I try to make it as readable as possible for you. Also, I'm writing all my fanfics in the evenings, after I study and do my homework, so I'm always tired and some mistakes can remain even after I re-read it. Please bear with me! xx**

* * *

As I wait for Bella to come out, I pace the room. It really is beautiful.

A few seconds later, just as the sun sets, there is a knock on the door and I rush to open it. I can hear Bella opening her door and coming out of the room she was in, but I cannot see her since I'm turned.

As I turn I spy her and gape at her. My eyes sweep over her body and I'm fully aware that I'm openin' and closin' my mouth like a fish. She looks stunning. The lace clings to her curves perfectly and reveals skin in all the right places. I want to say something, just to avoid looking like an asshat, but the words are stuck in my throat.

Before anyone of us can say a word, Aro's loud voice grabs our attention. "My dear Isabella! How beautiful you are! I see you are embracing the winter theme of this room?"

I spin on my heel and turn to face the brothers, Felix, Demetri and the witch twins, who have all entered Bella's room while I was distracted. Aro is smiling at her, Marcus and Caius are looking at her and around the room, Demetri and Alec are both smirking, and I see that Felix winks at Bella. From Jane I can only feel irritation and hatred, along with a good dose of jealousy. She is looking around the room with angry eyes, and when her eyes fall on Bella pure hatred and jealousy flash there, and it reflects on her emotions.

What the hell is wrong with this bitch?

Bella quickly recovers from the hard stare, though. "Hello, Aro. Thank you for your compliment. Yeah, I really like this room. It's very beautiful."

"Mine is also very beautiful," I add, "We both thank you for your kindness for arranging our stay here."

Marcus smiles infinitesimally, and in his emotions flashes a spark of humour. "It is our honour to have two guests like you in our home."

"Shall we get down to business?" Caius says. As I taste his emotions I sense they are very business-like. "Of course. Please start away" Bella says, and takes a seat on the couch. I go and sit beside her, while the brothers sit across from us, with Felix and Demetri at their sides. Alec leans on the mantle of the fireplace, and Jane stays ramrod straight, glaring at Bella, not moving an inch. _So help me God, Mary and Joseph, if she doesn't stop…_

"So, we called you both here because we need your help with a… _situation_, that has arose again after many years. Unfortunately, our forces aren't able to squash this problem by themselves, or else we would have never bothered you" Aro says, looking contrite and angry.

"What is this situation, and what can _I_ do to help? I mean, I get why you would want Jasper, but why _me_?" Bella asks, leaning forward a bit. I mentally scoff: Bella doesn't even realise how talented she is, and beautiful too. She is perfect.

I'm busy listin' Bella's talents when I'm abruptly pulled from my daydreams when I hear _Southern Wars_.

"Ya wanna bring Bella _there_?! Are you mad!" I growl at Caius, tensing up. I'm ready to send them all to their knees with a blast of pain when I feel Bella's hand on my clenched fists and suddenly I can feel myself calming down a bit. My chest is still rumbling though. I look at the Kings and all three of 'em look contrite.

_Well, the better be. They're 'bout to drag us into literal Hell. They should be fuckin' cryin' right now._

Bella speaks up. "These Southern Wars are the ones you fought in when you were with Maria, right?" she asks me, and I nod. "Maria herself was one of the vampires that built newborn armies to fight for blood and territory. I was her Major, her second in command, before I got the hell outta there" I add grimly.

"We are sorry to have brought you here to help us in this ominous battle, but we need all the help we can get. It seems Maria has arisen once again and has started building an enormous army" Aro says.

"Our spies say about sixty newborns" Marcus adds.

I can feel my eyes bulge. Heavenly Father. "_Sixty_? That much? She must have a talent to keep 'em all in check then."

"We think so, too," Caius says, and his eyes flicker to Bella, and I understand. It seems she does, also, 'cause she speaks up, "That's why you need me. Because I might be immune to this mysterious power."

They all nod. Goddamnit. Why Bella always gets dragged into these kind of troubles?

"Yes, Bella, but not only for that. You are very intelligent and observant, you discovered our secret in a very small time, and we need all the cleverness we can get. If you accept the mission you will be departing in a week's time with me, Felix and a few other guard members—including the twins" Caius says, nodding toward Alec and Jane, "We will land in Houston and run to our main base where other guard members are awaiting our arrival as we speak. You will be protected, Bella."

I'm most definitely _not_ happy about this, but I sense as she looks at me and I catch her eyes. I can sense her resolve and determination in her emotions as well as in her eyes. I mentally sigh: when she has that look nothing can change her mind. So I begrudgingly nod.

I see her straightenin' her back and look at Caius straight in the eye. "Can't wait to make that bitch burn" she says, grinning savagely as I have never seen her do. He immediately returns her grin. "Mission accepted."

After the guards and kings go away, I turn to Bella.

"Bella, are you sure 'bout this? The Southern Wars are not a joke" I say seriously. It's imperative she knows this. That she isn't going to take a walk in the South, but she will go to Hell and back.

She stretches, "I know, Jazz. I know it will be dangerous and difficult, but I trust you and the Volturi to keep me safe" Then she seems to get an idea, as she straightens up and her eyes brighten. "Do you think that you could train me?"

I am so surprised, words fail me for a second. "What?"

"Could. You. Train. Me?"

I frown, "Yeah, but… Sugar, all the training in the world cannot prepare you for what we'll be going through. I can teach you the basics before we go, and it would also be great if you could learn a bit about the territory we'll be fighting in. I'll also have to refresh my memory, and get all the available info about this army. We need all the advantage we can get" I mutter the last part, feeling myself slide back and the Major take place.

Before I can fully change into the Major, I'm brought back by Bella's warm, small hands holding my own scarred ones. "Then let's do it!" she says, determination radiating from her, a crazy smile on her beautiful face.

I can't help but smile too, especially when she suddenly yawns. I laugh, "It seems the nap on the plane wasn't enough?" I tease her, and grin when I see her trademark blush rise on her cheeks. She's so adorable.

"Go to sleep, darlin'. We'll get everything set tomorrow. While you sleep I'll call home and check that everything is alright."

She yawns again, "Alright. Send them my love" she mutters sleepily.

She makes her way toward her wardrobe again and I stay in the room to check she doesn't fall asleep in there. A few minutes later she remerges, wearing a lilac PJ set with fluffy slippers. She seems a bit wobbly on her feet, so I help her get to her bed.

I gently tuck her in, and she thanks me sleepily, rubbing her eyes in the cutest way known to man or vampire. I smile, "Sweet dreams, doll."

"G'night Jazz" she manages to mutter, before she's out cold.

I smirk and kiss her head, feeling extremely protective of her.

_This human knows us better than anyone else, Jasper. We must cherish her. She precious._

I can hear the Major say in my head. It has been a long time since we last talked.

Many thought that me and the Major were two separate entities, like two different personalities. In truth, we were one and the same. It's just that when we left Maria we couldn't remain united. We were too dangerous together. My strategic mind and talent with his brutality and ability to kill would have been lethal in the world outside Maria's regime. So we decided to split in two.

The God of War some vampires called me… He was nothing more than me and the Major when we were one. Most vampires think that the God of War is my most evil self, with no control and rational thought. They are wrong: the God of War is my most _dangerous_ self. There is a big difference.

_We must protect her. If the need arises, we must reunite. She will be important ta the God of War, Jasper. I can feel it as well as ya do._

We will protect her. With our very lives. Do you think she will accept us as the God of War?

_She will. I think there is a hidden warrior inside her, too. We can see bits of it every now and then, but I can't wait ta see the true Isabella. She'll be magnificent._

Yeah, you're right. Now I need to call the Cullens.

I take out my phone as I feel the Major recede in my mind once again. I dial the house's number and wait. It takes 0.73 seconds for Alice to answer.

"_Jasper!_" she squeals. I hear through the phone several sounds of footsteps and I hear as the phone is wrenched from her grip. I chuckle at Alice's curse and shake my head benevolently when I hear Emmett's voice. "_Hey, bro! How's it down there? All good? Bella's fine, isn't she?_" he asks, buoyant in the beginning and concerned at the end.

"_Jasper, Bella is fine, right?_" I hear Esme ask, concern evident in her voice.

I hurry to placate their fears, "Yeah, she good. She sleepin' now. The Brothers gave us some very beautiful suites. Carlisle ever heard of seasons-themed suites?" I ask.

A moment of silence and then, "_Indeed I did, son. They are the most sought after suites, as the people who reside there represent the ones the Brothers value the most. In this case, you and Bella_," he explains, and I am surprised by the honour the Brothers have granted us. Then Carlisle continues, "_When I stayed with them I resided in the Summer Rooms. Where are you now?_" he asks.

"I am in the Autumn Rooms, and Bella is in the Winter Rooms. They fit us perfectly" I add, remembering how beautiful Bella looked when she came out of the wardrobe, all in white and lace. Prettier than a peach.

"_The Winter Rooms?!_" Carlisle gasps. I'm immediately alert, "Yes. Why? Is there something wrong, are they dangerous, are they—" Carlisle immediately stops my rant.

"_No, no. Nothing like it, son. It's just… that took me by surprise. You see, the Winter Rooms are the most luxurious. Their occupants are usually very close to the Kings, almost as if they were another ruler themselves. That suite is the one Jane has been after for a very long time. She won't like that a human is residing there._" He says.

"So that's why I felt hatred and jealousy coming so strongly off her" I muse.

"_She didn't do anything to Bella, right?_" Alice asks, and then Emmett, "_How did the Guard react to Bella's presence?_"

"No, Ali, she's fine. The Brothers like Bella, so she not gonna dare do anythin', at least not in front of them. As for your question Em…" I growl, remembering the waves of lust I felt from the Guard in the throne room. "_What_." Rosalie growls, protective of Bella.

"Waves of lust. So potent I almost thought I'd shot my load" I say, and Esme immediately chastises me for my crass sentence. I almost don't hear her, through the growls that arise at the other end of the phone.

"_She better be fine. Nobody better try and harm her or heads will roll, bro_" Emmett threatens.

"Ya can say that out loud. They'll have ta throw my ashes ta the wind before they get ta her!" I growl. "I already threatened the guards thoroughly so it should be fine. But Jane and Heidi preoccupy me. They hate Bella, and are jealous of her."

"_Then keep an eye on them. I'll keep you updated on any vision I might have. But please, Jasper, take care of my sister_" Alice begs me.

"As always, Ali. I love her, too" I say, but strangely, a part of me isn't referring to _brotherly love_. Bah, whatever.

"Carlisle, can I speak with ya for a sec. In private, if possible." I ask, and immediately I can feel the sound of rushing air as he speeds away from the family.

"_We are alone now Jasper, what is it?_"

I sigh, "I'm afraid the God of War might resurface after this."

A moment of silence, "_I see_."

"You know what that means. I'll always love ya as my family, but I cannot stay there if I become the God of War. It'll be dangerous for y'all and of course I cannot sustain the God of War on animal blood. I hope ya know that" I say.

"_I do know, Jasper. And I don't blame you. I never did. We will always love you, too. You are my son, be it as Jasper Hale, Major Whitlock or the God of War_."

"Thanks Carlisle. This means really a lot to me."

I can feel the smile in his voice. "_I know. I'm proud of you, son_."

I smile, even though he can't see me. Then my mood darkens as I remember somethin'. "What about Edward?"

Carlisle sighs. "_He's still in Denali. And blissfully knows nothing. I plan to keep it that way for as long as possible. When he'll know I'll tell you_."

"I trust ya ta handle him," I say, "But I hope ya'll discipline him, in the light of what he did to Bella. He was obsessive and unhealthy. Ya need to put a leash on him."

"_I will, don't worry. Is there anything else?_"

"No, that's all. Thank you, Carlisle."

"_You're welcome, son. Be safe. Tell Bella we said hi_."

"Will do. Bye"

"_Bye_." Then the line is cut.

I put the phone back into my pocket.

I can hear Bella's heartbeat from the other room. She's still sleepin' soundly.

Reassured by this I go and take a shower.

This seem to be going fine as of now, but I ain't gonna let my guard down. I'll keep an eye out for Heidi and Jane. They seem like they gonna cause trouble.

Bella is safe with me, though. She my priority.

I'll protect her at _all_ costs.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? Please let me know in the reviews! Gaia :)**


	8. Opinions

**OMG! My story has reached 13k views! I'm so happy! Thank you guys for your support!**

**All my stories are unbeta-ed so every mistake is mine!**

**In this chapter, we'll get a glimpse on what everybody thinks of Bella, and viceversa. Please pardon the multiple and maybe confusing POVs, they were needed in this chapter. In the other ones I'll do my best to keep one POV per chapter, two POVs at most!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CAIUS POV**

The human surprised me.

Her ferociousness and anger are something I didn't anticipate. I still don't understand why Aro requested her presence here, but _maybe_ she will be useful in some minuscule way.

Bringing a human in the South with us is not an idea I think will benefit us in a way that we can win, but alas I was outvoted.

Despite how clever the human might be, she is still too weak to fight with us, and her brain is less evolved than ours, so I truly can't see the point in taking her with us. She might have been able to plan an escape plan for that other tracker—James—but Maria is no laughing matter. She is immune to all mental gifts, but it won't be useful if she cannot project that immunity over others.

"What has you so deep in thought, brother?" I hear Aro ask me.

I shake my head, "I'm still wondering why you requested her presence here. The human won't be able to help us."

He laughs, "How blind you are, brother Caius. Her mind is creative and clever, she has a different point of view. When young Cullen came here asking for death I looked into his mind and I saw that, despite our many differences, sometimes we act just like humans would. Who better than a human to foresee these kind of actions?"

"She is also quite beautiful. She has already ensnared many of the Guard. Did you hear Major Whitlock's warning words?" Marcus interjects.

I study him as he says that. It has been centuries since he last showed any emotions, and now here he is, smiling and with his eyes sparkling. Can it be that the human caused this changes?

"Ah, yes. Such a beauty she is! She was already very pretty the first time she came here, but now she is a blooming flower in all its splendour. The rooms we assigned her suit her magnificently" Aro sighs dreamily.

"They do, indeed. She looks like a winter goddess in those rooms. I still cannot fathom why you invited her here, Aro" I say.

"Ah, my brother. I trust that she will be able to help us defeat that she-devil. Furthermore, I'm positive she will bring… _spice_, to our coven. Don't you think, brother Marcus?" Aro asks, smiling brightly as we enter our private quarters.

"Yes, I do think so. Felix has already developed a bond of friendship with her, and Demetri is on the path to do the same. Many unmated males—and even some females—lust after her, as Major Whitlock confirmed, but I'm quite sure that that attraction will soon turn into affection in the form of friendship and familiarity."

"I truly hope so. It wouldn't be beneficial for the mission to have our guards distracted by her body" I grunt.

My brothers laugh heartily—even Marcus. "Don't worry. The Major will keep everyone in line, as will you. And I'm quite certain Isabella will be able to fend for herself" Aro says, before slipping into his chambers to join his mate.

Marcus nods to me and slips into his own chambers, probably to read, since he lost his mate long ago. I sigh and walk into my own chambers, ready to lose myself into my mate for a few hours.

**DEMETRI POV**

As I bid goodbye to Felix and Alec, before speeding toward my chambers, I think about Bella.

She sure changed a lot. Not only physically, but also her attitude changed. She is more woman now, more warrior.

I open and close the door to my chambers, and see that Gianna is asleep, nursing her broken wrist in her other hand. I sneer. The bitch though she could use Marcus to climb our society and become Queen. Ha. As if she could ever entice one of our kind. She doesn't even taste all that good. The only thing she's good for is being a plaything, but I will dispose of her before we go in the South, or leave her to be eaten by some other guard.

Some might think it's too harsh, but she should be glad she didn't fall into Caius' hands. Then she would have been screaming non-stop.

I snarl and shake her body. She immediately wakes up and locks eyes with me. She's so stupid: she still hasn't realised that I—like every other vampire—can enthral her to make her feel lust and attraction toward me. Obviously that soon turns into pain once I'm buried in her cunt.

Her green eyes—framed by black bruises—widen, and she starts breathing more shallowly. I can smell her arousal pool in her legs, and I smirk.

The fun is about to begin.

Without waiting for her to get completely wet, I bury my cock in her pussy. She screams, in pleasure or pain I don't care. I set a punishing rhythm, and she soon starts begging for me to stop.

I start to tune her out. My movements are mechanical, and I can tell I'll last a long ass time—a testament to how bad she is in bed. I decide to think about the recent events to take my mind off this ridiculous fuck—another testament to how unsatisfying this is.

Bella Swan is definitely an interesting human, and even the protectiveness of the Major towards her is another thing to carefully consider. Granted, she is a beautiful and hugely desirable woman, but I think I'll stick to being friends for now. I don't want to have to face the Major. Besides, I think Bella will be a great friend. She seems funny.

**JANE POV**

I knock on Heidi's door just as she is putting on blue mascara, as I see when she opens. I also see that she has left her bathrobe on the bed, so that her assets show. She looks disappointed to see me. She was probably expecting some horny male. She still doesn't know I will reward her just as much as a male would.

"What do you want?" she says.

I elbow my way in her room and sneer, "For starters, I want you to cover yourself. Then I have a proposition for you. Regarding Isabella Swan" she spits the name.

Her interest is piqued, and I can see her quickly put on her fuchsia robe again, covering herself. She sits on her bed, and motions for me to speak.

"Isabella Swan has been given the Winter Rooms" I begin, and her jaw drops.

"_What_?! How is that possible? She's just a puny human!" she gasps.

"I know, and I agree with you. Those rooms should be _mine_" I snarl, "But instead, she has them. She stole them from _me_."

Then I look at her dead in the eye. "I want them back. And I want her _gone_" I hiss, "Isabella Swan is no more than a nuisance, and I want her blood to stain the floor once and for all."

"Then we are on the same page. I hate her, too. She is stealing my men" she says. Yeah, as if _her_ men have ever been _hers_, but whatever. This way, she is easier to manipulate.

"Your men are all concentrated on her. She is beautiful, but she's just a human. We can easily take her out. But we must do so after she returns from the mission. I am going to the South with her" I say, "So I'll personally ensure that an.. _incident_, happens, but I need you to prepare the guards to play into my hands. I want them to be horny when we leave. A human wouldn't be able to sustain vampire sexual intercourse, so we just need to play our cards carefully and ensure that a guards slips, and fucks her to death."

She smiles cruelly, "Consider it done. The guards will have one hell of a boner, trust me."

I smile back, and step closer to her, letting my eyes darken in lust. Yeah, I am bisexual, and while I never desired Heidi, to have her believe that I sexually need her and find her attractive might help my plan. Besides, it's been a long time since I last enjoyed myself.

"Well, well… someone needs a reward" I purr sensually, removing my shoes and black stockings. Heidi follows my movements and I can smell her arousal. She leans back on her elbows, enjoying the show I put on for her.

I remove my dress and undergarments, leaving myself naked in front of her. Then I kneel on the bed, leaning over so that I can slide the bathrobe off her body.

We blissfully lose ourselves in each other for a couple of hours.

As I lie on the bed, looking at the ceiling while she pleasures me with her mouth, I moan, and think about how to destroy that bitch Swan. I smile sadistically and push Heidi's head more firmly between my legs, leaning up to fiddle with her nipples.

Isabella Swan will _die_.

**BELLA POV**

When I wake up, I immediately realise I am not in my bed. It takes me a moment to remember everything that happened yesterday and the day before.

I yawn and stretch my back, hearing some bones creak back into place. I get out of bed and look around. I can't see Jasper, so he's probably in his room. I make a quick pit stop at the bathroom, and then I walk back into the huge walk-in wardrobe that would make Alice's panties wet.

This time I take my time studying every small corner of it. It's a big rectangular space, with many shelves and a lot more clothes and shoes and everything. The left wall is completely occupied by many black dresses and clothes; the right one houses many clothes of varying colours, the main ones being every possible shade of red, white and green, like the Italian flag. The wall in front of me is occupied by a massive mirror and a couple of dressers. I open the drawers and I see that they are filled with jewels and accessories of every kind, along with a couple of drawers that hold my underwear. The wall behind me has—along with the door—several shelves full of every imaginable kind of shoe, from flats to sky-high heels.

Everything is lit up by countless led lights that make everything shine.

I decide to keep it simple, and head for the black sector, grabbing a halter neck sleeveless shirt. Then I grab a pair of forest green palazzo pants. I quickly put them on and grab a pair of black ballerinas to go with the look. I brush my hair and pin it with a hairpin I find in the drawer beside the mirror. It's a simple silver pin, shaped like a leaf.

When I come out of the wardrobe I see Jasper sitting on the sofa, with a tray of food in his hands.

"I love you" I groan, immediately realising how hungry I am. I dive for the food as Jasper chuckles.

"Glad to hear that, darlin'. The fam says hi, and that everthin' is fine. By the way—Bella, don't choke yerself, the food isn't gonna disappear" he laughs.

I look up and see him trying to hold in another chuckle. "I can't help it. This is too delicious!" I say, stuffing another piece of bread, butter and honey in my mouth.

He finally caves in and breaks down into a full belly laugh. I smile, too, seeing him so carefree and happy. I also noticed lately that he has been talking more with his southern accent that usual. I _love_ his southern accent.

As I gobble down the last bites of my breakfast, finishing with the fresh juice, I ask "So, what do we do today? Do we start training? Do we ask the Kings for maps to study the territory? Do we—"

"Hey, sugar! Calm down! If ya fire questions at me like that, how can I answer?" he chuckles, patting my head. "Yeah, we'll ask for some maps and then, after ya have memorised the structure of the territory, we'll train. It might not be today, or even tomorrow, but I'll do my best to train ya."

I smile brightly "Thank you, Jazz! Now, let me brush my teeth and then we'll go ask for the maps!"

Excited, I jump up and run to the bathroom, hearing Jasper laughter behind me.

I brush my teeth in record time and use mouthwash. I check my appearance and bolt outside. The sooner I learn the configuration of the territory, the sooner I'll train and the sooner we'll kill that bitch Maria. As I reach the couch, I can see that Jasper's still sitting. "Well, aren't you coming?"

He chuckles and gets up. However he is too slow for my liking, so I grab his muscular arm—I never noticed how muscled he is!—and drag him outside.

"Let's go! Move your southern ass, I need to learn!"

* * *

**Please, review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	9. Strategy

**Here's another chapter! Tell me how you find it in the reviews!**

**I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine!**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Jasper and I are walking in the castle's hallways, and all the guards that we meet greet us cordially. That's why I don't understand why Jasper is looking so murderous.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you glaring at everyone?" I ask him. He looks at me and shakes his head. I immediately get angry. "Hey. Don't you dare keep things for me. I've had enough of that with Eddie. Don't you start, too. You might be the Major but I have no problem putting you in your place. Now, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you, and _why_ are you glaring at fucking everyone."

While I speak he stares at me, and his eyes darken with every word I speak. Bitch, bring it on.

When I finish he turns to fully face me, shoulders squared and jaw set. "What is wrong with _me_? Ya should ask what is wrong with these fellas! They lustin' after ya like dogs in heat! Goddamnit they bombardin' me with lust an' I can't stand the thought of them goin' after ya! That's why I'm glarin' at every-fuckin'-one!" he snarls.

I am flabbergasted, not only because of the ferocity of his words, but also because I think that for the first time I am meeting the Major. To confirm my suspicions I call him by his rank. "Major?"

He only nods. I study him. Physically he looks the same, apart from his deep black eyes. There is a difference in the aura, though. He exudes danger. But it won't stop me.

"Well, Major. As I said, I don't care who you are. Just remember that I am a person, and I deserve to know things that concern me, and you and Jasper are my friends, so I expect honesty from you both" I say, planting my hands on my hips.

He raises an eyebrow, "But we just met, darlin'. How can we be friends?" he asks, in a deep voice with a heavy southern accent. I try to ignore the butterflies in my stomach that come alive with excitement due to the accent, but by his smirk I can tell that he noticed.

"Well, I know some of what you have been through. And I don't care if we just met. You are a part of Jasper, so that makes you my friend" I retort.

He chuckles deeply. "Ya brave, girl. I like ya. Let's hope ya don't die. I wonder what will Ares say when he'll meet ya."

I don't have time to retort as I see Jasper's eyes—or the Major's… whatever—returning to their beautiful butterscotch colour. Jasper blinks a few times, before his eyes widen and he looks at me. his eyes widen even more. Then he grabs me by my shoulder and feels everywhere, as if checking for injuries.

"Oh Lord, are you okay?" he asks frantically, after he stops touching me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The Major didn't hurt me."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I thought I had him under control, that you were safe—"

"But I _am_ safe. I'm safe and sound. I'm not hurt. The Major actually said he likes me" I say proudly.

His eyes bulge out of his head. He thinks about what I just said and then he sighs, "Yeah, now I remember him saying that. I'm still sorry, that must have been scary."

"Actually it wasn't. I was too pissed to be scared."

He bursts out laughing, "You're one of a kind, sugar. Now let's go get those maps, hmm?"

"Yep" I say, popping the 'p'.

He slings an arm around my shoulder as we make our way toward the throne room.

When we arrive we see the kings all seated around a table and doing some paperwork, with guards keeping watch all around the room. As soon as we enter, they look at us.

Aro lights up, "Oh! Hello, dear children! Isabella, how did you sleep? I trust the mattress was comfortable enough?" he asks, ever the good host.

I smile at him, "Yes, King Aro, it was perfect, thanks."

"Please, just call me Aro. We are old friends, after all. Major, how you fare?" he then asks Jasper.

"I'm good, too. Thank you. We are here for a reason, though. Can we have some maps of the area where we'll be staying or scouting during our mission?" he says, business-like and practical.

"Of course" Caius says. "I have had them prepared for you this night. Do you wish to study them here, in the library or in your rooms?"

My eyes light up at the mention of a library. "In the library" I quickly say, before Jasper can open his mouth. He playfully glares at me, smirking. Caius though, is still waiting. Jasper raises his brow, "The lady has spoken."

Caius finally nods, "Very well. We'll do as the lady says, then." He nods at one of the lower guards standing around the room, and she immediately speeds away. "She'll get them ready for you. I trust you know the way, or do you need someone to guide you?" Caius then asks.

Jasper chuckles, "We'll be fine. If there something Bella's great at, is finding libraries and books. We'll manage" he says, making me blush.

The kings smile—even Caius, albeit his smile is small and fleeting.

"Good studies, then" Marcus says, bidding us goodbye.

Knowing a dismissal when we see one, we walk outside and head toward the library. I truly have no idea where we are going, but we reach it in half an hour. I have no idea how I did that but okay.

As we enter, we see that the library is occupied by Alec and another vampire, and they are quietly reading in two corners on the room. The biggest table, near a fireplace, is full of maps and books. I suppose that's where we'll be studying.

"After you, darlin'" Jasper says, smiling a 2000-Watt smile. I smile back and walk toward the table, plopping down on one of the two chairs near the table.

"So, where do we start?" I ask, after he sits. He hums, "Well, I think we should start with the morphology of the territory, then we can start workin' on strategies. Does that sound like a plan?"

"You are the Major here, I follow your orders" I smirk.

He laughs, "Very well then. Let's dive in."

_4 hours later_

"God, I'm starving" I complain, massaging my neck with one hand. We have been studying every small detail of these territories for the last four hours, and my back and neck are hurting like hell. This is worse than preparing for finals.

Jasper chuckles, "Wanna go eat somethin'?"

"Yes please" I beg, standing up and stretching a bit. I feel my knees pop back into place and I grunt. I sound like a creaky old floor.

"Want me to give you a ride? So that your poor knees don't die" he jokes.

I snort, "Yeah, yeah, joke all you want. I'm still human, dude, we aren't supposed to stay in the same position for too long."

"Ya want a ride or not?"

"Yes! God, you're so cranky!"

_1 day later_

"Done! Here it is!" I say, presenting my strategy. Yesterday night we finished studying all the maps, so we decided that today we would be writing down any possible strategies that come to our mind, and analyse them.

It's 6 pm now, my head is about to implode, and we still haven't found a strategy that can ensure that we win. Especially since this morning Demetri brought us a copy of the latest report of the spies in the South. It said that Maria has now 67 newborns, all trained and some with gifts.

"Let me see" the Major says. The Major has gained control after the delivery of the report, and we had been trying to figure out a fool-proof strategy ever since. Caius was supposed to come and help us, as were Felix and Demetri, but a criminal was brought in in the middle of the morning and they are all still in the throne room, debating what to do.

As the Major examines my strategy, I pour myself a glass of cold water. I relish in the cold feeling but I'm soon brought back to reality when the Major speaks.

"This is quite good, but ya haven't thought about how to prevent the newborns to circle us and take us on from behind. If they circle us—"

I sigh. "We lose. I know. You already told me a hundred times."

"And I'll keep tellin' ya until ya no longer make that mistake. However, the trail trick could work. As would the swim. Keep 'em in mind. Ya doin' pretty good for a human."

I snort, "Thanks, I guess."

"I'm workin' on another strategy, but there is still the big unknown of the newborns' ability. The whore must have found someone powerful to keep 'em in line. We need ta find out what ability it is."

"But we don't have time!"

"I know, girl. That's why we're still sitting here and not loungin' 'round. Do ya think it usually takes me this long to figure out a strategy?"

"How the fuck can I know? I thought this was normal."

"Ah. You wound me, sugar plum."

Suddenly the doors to the library open. Demetri and Felix—along with the Kings—come flocking in. they all look at the huge stacks of paper piled on the table, and at the map, with chess pieces on it. The Major and I decided to use the black pieces to symbolise the newborn army, and the white one to symbolise ours. Pencil marks mar the map and my glasses of juice and water, and all my snacks are all around the table.

"Oh, dear me! You look devastated Bella!" Aro says, worriedly. He then feels my forehead's temperature with a hand. "And you're burning!"

"I'm fine, Aro. It's just that my brain is literally melting right now. Thanks for your concern, though."

"Y'all here to help us or what?" the Major says, nodding curtly as a greeting.

"Yes. So what do we do?" Felix answers, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"First of all, get this woman a decent meal, she's been survivin' on snacks since yesterday mornin', and then think of any possible power that could help Maria control all those newborns."

Aww, he requested a meal for me! So he cares! How sweet!

Demetri speeds away, probably to find me some food, and the others all sit down and think.

A few seconds later Demetri is back, presenting me with a tray of cheeses and different kind of meats. I think I might die right now.

"Thank you" I breathe, then dive in. I inhale the food in less than ten minutes. All the vampire smile at my quickness, but say nothing.

"What about some kind of compelling power?" Marcus says.

The Major thinks about it for a second, then shakes his head, "To control a newborn ya need a stronger power, or they'll easily evade it. Their mind is constantly in a rampage, so Maria would need somethin' that reigns in their _entire_ _self_, or it would be useless."

"Then what about a full mind controlling power" I say, after I gulp down some more water.

"I already thought about it, sugar, but I can't think of any reason why a vampire so powerful should accept to be ruled by Maria" the Major says, scrunching up his nose.

I raise a brow, "You are a powerful vampire, too. You said that you can control hundreds of newborns at a time. And yet you too—or Jasper, or Ares… whatever—you were under her thumb for a good while, if I recall correctly" I point out.

The Major looks at me, blinking and not saying anything. Everybody else looks at us. I look at the Major.

You could seriously hear a pin dropping.

Then the Major smiles. _Really_ smiles, and I can feel my heart soaring. The butterflies make an appearance in my stomach once again. His smile is so beautiful it puts everything else to shame.

"I guess ya got it right, sweet cheeks."

**THE MAJOR POV**

This woman is a smart cookie.

I can see myself becomin' attached to her. I like her. She beautiful and clever as fuck.

She's a good fella, not like those Cullens. They might fit Jasper, but they too weak for me.

Ares would behead 'em in seconds.

I can't wait to see what he'll think of Bella, here. She ain't a mere human. She a fuckin' warrior.

I smile, "I guess ya got it right, sweet cheeks."

* * *

**Here's the Major! We'll see more of him in the story, don't worry. What do you think about him? Let me know in the reviews!**


	10. Bella talks with the Major

**BELLA POV**

"So, this is it? This is our strategy?" Felix inquires, arching a brow.

"For now, yes. Keep the reports comin', though. We oughta know everythin' about what Maria does. Every little detail is fundamental" the Major says.

We have finally managed to get together a decent strategy. Thank God, because it's 10 pm, and I'm tired as fuck. Me and the Major have been wrecking our heads over this since 8 am.

"We'll make sure of that. Thank you, Major, for your help. And Bella, also, was fundamental to the creation of this strategy" Marcus says, bowing gracefully at both of us.

I smile, trying to hold back a yawn. I'm so fucking tired. I swear I can fall asleep this very moment. "Um? Major? I think Bella is about to pass out" I hear Demetri say. I open my eyes—I didn't even realise I had them closed—and look around. Everybody is staring at me.

"What?" I say, "I'm human. I need sleep. I was here all day—and even yesterday!—thinking about a goddamn strategy. I'm fucking tired."

The Major snickers, "I'd reprimand ya fer your words but I don't really give a shit. Ya right, though. Ya did a lot of work. Time ta go ta bed" he says, standing up and coming towards me. when he reaches me he look back at everybody, "Tomorrow I'll start trainin' her. Ya got a trainin' field, right?"

The Kings nod. "We do, indeed. We'll have a guard escort you there tomorrow. When do you wish to start?" Aro asks.

The Major looks at me, "10 am"

I smile at him, I know he usually wakes me up earlier, but he is willing to postpone training so that I can sleep. He's so sweet. Sometimes. Other times he's worse than a drill sergeant. Well, he _is_, in fact, a Major. I cackle up at my own terrible joke, and everybody looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Bella? Care to share what has you so amused?" Aro asks, smiling faintly himself. I shake my head and wave a hand, "No, no. It's an inside joke. Sorry."

"I think it's time we all depart for the night. Goodnight, Bella, Major" Marcus says, smiling very faintly. The others wish us a goodnight and leave, too.

"Let's go, darlin'" the Major tells me, offering me his arm. I smile at him and lock my arm in his. He might be a fierce warrior, but he's also a Southern gentleman at heart. Beating or not.

We make our way towards our rooms, when we are suddenly blocked by none other than Heidi. I mentally groan. I'm too tired to deal with her bullshit. Her sight hurts my eyes, too. She's wearing a bright red leather mini-dress that barely covers her butt, white sparkling stilettos and a fuck-ton of red lipstick and black eyeliner. Her hair are styled to look similar to Amy Winehouse's beehive. Human or not, Any looks so much better than her.

"Jasper and Bella! What a _happy_ coincidence!" she sighs dreamily, batting her eyelashes. Pathetic.

"Heidi" I greet in return, trying to keep the annoyance from my voice. The Major doesn't care about that, though. "Lady, since you clearly stepped in front of us, this is not a coincidence. And now move outta our way" he growls.

She blinks, then smiles lasciviously, "My, my… Jasper Hale, you have a sexy accent. Where are you originally from? I can't wait to know you more… _intimately_" she purrs. Puah, disgusting.

I can see that every bit of gentlemanliness the Major had is gone, for he sneers, "First of all, lady, my name is _Major Whitlock_. I'm the Southern Major of the Vampire Wars, and I'd like if ya moved outta our way. Nobody wants ta know ya more intimately, for fuck's sake."

She looks appalled. She scrambles to find something to say back, but the Major takes advantage of her silence. "Move. Outta. Our. Fuckin'. Way."

She is completely frozen in shock. It isn't just his words that scare her into running away, but the growl laced in them. The quiet danger that exuded from him.

"Let's go, Bella" he says, when she's good and gone.

I follow him, wanting to ask him some things but fearing to do so. The Major has been nothing but kind, if not a bit stern, towards me, but I don't want to push my luck.

As we reach my suite, he enters with me. "Are you hungry? Do ya need anythin'?" he asks, and all my previous fear vanish. The Major won't hurt me. He's part of Jasper, and Jasper is my friend.

"No, I'm quite okay. I just… can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Bella. Ask away" he says, leaning against the fireplace mantle.

I swallow the lump in my throat, sitting on the couch. "Will you be in control from now on? Will Jasper resurface?"

He blinks once, then smiles dangerously. "Why? Are ya scared, sugar plum? Are ya afraid of me, my Bella?"

Oh God. His voice is husky and dangerous, and what was him calling me 'my Bella'? And why am I feeling like this, goddamnit. He's my _friend_! My ex-boyfriend's _brother_!

I hurry to deny, "No! It's not that! I swear! I-I was just wondering…" My stammering is interrupted by the Major's laughter. I never heard him laugh, and I can testify that it's a beautiful sound. So deep, and rich, and contagious. After he recomposes himself, he looks at me no hint of the previous danger that I fel from him. "I was kiddin', sug."

I remain tense, not sure if it's just a test or if he's really kidding. He sighs, then comes to sit beside me on the couch. "Ya see, sugar… me and Jasper are mergin', so I don't really know what's gonna happen. This has never happened before, but I'm sure everything will turn out good."

My eyes widen, "What do you mean, merging? Like, you're fusing back together?"

"Well, kinda. It's like our two personalities are fusin' back togetha. I don't know how to explain it better."

"Are you two so different?" I ask, curious. I fight back sleep to listen to him.

He lays back, putting his hands behind his head, flexing his muscles—perfectly visible under his tight white shirt. I fight back my lust.

_What the fucking fuck Bella? Get a grip! This is your friend, goddamnit! Control, Swan!_

"We are similar, but also very different. Both of us are trained and battle born, but I am much more ruthless than Jasper is. He can adapt more easily to livin' in the middle of humans. I would never willingly put myself through high school for all eternity."

I have to laugh at that.

He continues, "Many think that me and Jasper are two separate _entities_, like two different fellas forced in one body. In truth, we're only one person. Just two different parts of the same personality. But we couldn't have remained united. We were too dangerous togetha. His strategic mind and talent with my brutality and ability to kill woulda been lethal in the world outside Maria's regime. So we decided to split in two. We talk from time to time. Not often but sometimes. Actually, some vampires call Jasper—_me_—the God of War… but they have never met him. He is nothin' more than me and Jasper when we're one. Most vampires think that the God of War is the most evil self, with no control and rational thought. They wrong: the God of War is the most _dangerous_ self. There's a big ass difference. Me and Jasper are so powerful, when united, that we cannot live off animal blood anymore."

My mouth hangs open. That's the most I've heard him talk in all my life—apart from when he told me his story. Seriously.

"Ya okay, darlin'?" he asks, seeing my shocked face.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just… I didn't expect such willingness to talk from you" I say, slightly ashamed. I can feel my face burning.

He smirks, "I don't share thins info with anybody, darlin'. Be proud of yerself. Ya gained my friendship, and that's no easy feat."

The burning of my cheeks intensifies, and I can only nod, averting my eyes from his smirk. "Will the God of War—Ares—resurface when you and Jazz are completely merged back together?" I ask.

His smirk fades, and he sighs. "Prolly. I don't know. I ain't gonna tell ya that it's not gonna happen, but I'm not sure if it's going to happen, either. Like I said, it's been a very long time since we were one and the same."

As interesting as this conversation is, I cannot hold back a yawn anymore. The Major chuckles, "Sorry, I kept ya from your sleep. I bitched out on Heidi 'cause of this, and I did the same. Sorry."

It's my turn to smirk—albeit a sleepy smirk, "Oh, don't worry. I don't mind you lashing out at Heidi… truthfully, I kinda don't like her. But, anyway, thank you for sharing this with me." I yawn again. Fuck, I'm so tired!

"Time for the lil' lady to go to sleep. Go change, I'll tuck ya in" he says, smiling again. _Tuck me in_? My heart flutters.

"What? You don't have to tuck me in. I'm not a 5 years old" I say, trying to hide the blush that arises on my cheeks.

"Well, the first day I didn't see ya complainin', so now change_. I'll tuck ya in_" he repeats grinning, pushing me toward the wardrobe.

I try to object, but a playful glare stops me. I sigh dramatically, but decide to go along with his request. Truth to be told, I enjoy his care. It warms my heart. Major or not, ruthless or not, he's still a sweetheart to me. _Of course_, I think, _you are his friend_.

Besides, I'm fucking tired. All this planning hurts my brain, goddamnit.

I quickly change my clothes and wash my teeth and face. When I walk outside I see the Major—or Jasper, or both, I guess—stretching leisurely on my bed. as he sees me he stands up and walks to me. He links his arm with mine and leads me toward the bed. I mentally giggle at his gentlemanliness. He's too cute.

"What's funny, sug? I can feel your amusement" he says, as he tucks me in, ratting me out. Bastard.

"Just thinking about how cute you are with me" I say, avoiding his gaze.

He stops, raises a brow. "So now the feared Major of the Southern Wars is _cute_, huh?"

"Well… to me, yeah?" I say, but it comes out more as a question than anything.

"Then… ya gonna get it now!" he declares. Then he starts tickling me like there is no tomorrow. I try to escape his cold hands and evade this torture, but he's too fast! "No, no! Hey, stop!" I scream, laughing madly. I can barely breathe.

Finally, after I nearly pee on myself, he stops. He's smiling _so_ widely! I smile back at him. We stay like that, our gazes locked, for one minute, before his smile softens. He leans in and kisses the crown of my head. "Goodnight darlin'. Sweet dreams" he murmurs, and I can feel a wave of sleepiness wiping away all conscious thought.

**JASPER/MAJOR POV**

_She's precious, indeed, Jasper._

_._

_I told you. And she's so beautiful._

_._

_She just said that we are cute._

_._

_Yeah I noticed. She's the only one that could tell that to someone like us, after hearing what we went through._

_._

_She's our friend for a reason._

_._

_Did you feel that spark of lust when we stretched?_

_._

_Yeah. She might be our friend but she not blind, dude._

_._

_I know. I need to fight to keep my cock down sometimes. She might dress casually, but she's still hot as fuck._

_._

_Believe me, Jasper, I know. I always tuck her in because, apart from the fact that I know she enjoys it, I can also see the curve of her tits better._

_._

_You're a pervert._

_._

_Oh, can it. Ya enjoyed it too. We're her friends, too, and not fuckin' blind._

_._

_I didn't say I don't enjoy it._

_._

_Then shut the fuck up and enjoy the sight of her tits. Now, back to business. How do ya think the plan will go?_

_._

_Bella had some interesting ideas. She's a smart cookie, as you said. If we teach her well, she'll be just fine. She's stubborn._

_._

_I have no doubt. But we need to keep her away from Maria at all costs._

_._

_Agreed. And we must make sure the God of War doesn't come out in her vicinity, we don't know how she'll react._

_._

_Please, Jasper. Don't be a pussy like those other Cullens. She'll be just fine. She's a strange lil' thing, so she'll probably kiss the God's cheek when she sees him._

_._

_Mhm. You're probably right. Let's hold off the complete merging for as long as we can, though. We cannot merge here. We must wait until we are in the South._

_._

_I agree, now let's go huntin' for some shitty animal. How the fuck can you stand this diet is beyond me._

_._

_Can it. Let's go, fucker._

* * *

**Hello! How did you like the chapter? Please drop some reviews to let me know! Gaia :)**


	11. Training for Hell

**Hello! How is everyone? I hope you're all fine, and safe from Coronavirus. I live in Italy, and right now here everything is on lockdown and the situation is pretty critical. I haven't left my house since February 24th (and won't be doing so until April 5th, at least). Please be safe! Remember, it's not just a simple flu, it's so much more dangerous. Stay safe.**

**Enjoy this chapter, then make sure to review and then read a bit about this Covid-19. It could save your life.**

* * *

**FELIX POV**

Bella is a badass. Seriously. It's been five days since she started training with Major Whitlock and she's already a great fighter. At first she was quite clumsy and often fell on her ass, but after a couple of days she started to get the hang of it, and now she's a fucking killing machine. She's not able to kill a vampire—she's human after all—but she's damn straight going to be able to evade them and keep up with the rest of us, and maybe even cause some damage if necessary.

The Major wanted this training to be a private one, so he asked me to stand guard in the room and keep the other guards away, and help him if it was needed. Bella insisted on training every day, so the Kings gave me permission to stay with them during the entirety of the day, relieving me of my other tasks.

Today they are honing her reflexes and strength control.

He's throwing eggs at her, and she needs to grab them—without breaking them—and throw them back to him as soon as possible. They've been doing this for the past three hours. At first, they started with three eggs, and Bella broke two of them. Then they were five, then six, then ten, then twelve. She managed to break only two eggs. Now they are playing around with fifteen eggs, all intact, flying fast between the two of them.

Bella's hands seem to be moving on their own accord, as if it was second nature, as smooth as water. The slickness of the eggs she broke before doesn't affect her.

Suddenly the Major stops throwing her eggs and puts back the ones she throws back at him. "Good job, darlin'. That was good" he says. Bella is panting, but beaming. Her hair is back in a low ponytail and she's wearing a white wife-beater and red sweats.

"Drink a bit, then we'll do something different" he tells her. She nods and comes toward me. I hold out her bottle of water. I took to keeping it in my hands so that it was fresh every time she needed to drink.

Felix, Volturi guard and water-cooler.

"You did good, Bella" I tell her, and she rewards me with a smile. This past few days we became closer, from acquaintances to friends. "Thanks, Felix" she says, after she gulps down a big swig of water.

"Break is over" the Major says, and Bella jogs back to him. Damn, that man is strict as fuck. His breaks don't last more than 81 seconds—I counted. Bella never complains, though.

"So, now, sugar, we're goin' to try somethin' I used to do with my newborn unit. Ya up ta that?" he asks, even though he already know the answer. Bella is up to anything.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Newborns rely heavily on their senses, but usually they're in so much overload that they don't understand shit. I did this exercise to help 'em hone their senses and attune ta 'em. Come here" he orders her, and she walks up to him. He holds up a black strip of cloth. I see.

"Now, I'm goin' to blind you, and ask you to follow me throughout the castle. Try not to trip and die, please" he says, and she looks at him indignantly. "Hey! I nearly tripped only seven times in five days. That's a record for me" she sticks out her tongue.

"Whatever. Now turn."

She turns and he puts the blindfold on her eyes, "Can ya see anythin'?" he asks.

"Nope. All black" she answers.

"Good, now follow my voice. I'll tell ya if we come across some obstacle. Ready?" he says. She nods.

He starts walking. She doesn't move. "Well? Aren't you going to move or make a sound?" she asks, facing the wall. She obviously hasn't heard him walk away. He turns back, "I'm already moving, darlin'. Don't expect me to make some sound. Vampires are sneaky bastards, so ya need to be able to hear everythin', as I know ya can do it."

She jumps when she realizes how far he is, and she sprigs into action. She tentatively starts walking in his direction, and I follow her, as quietly as I can. I don't want to disturb her concentration.

Jasper opens the southern doors to the training room and walks through them, Bella following close behind. "Felix is behind me, right?" she asks. "Yes, darlin'. He'll catch ya if ya trip, but don't get distracted. Follow _me_. _I_'m yer target" the Major says.

He resumes walking, his steps so light that I doubt a human can perceive them. But, obviously, Bella proves me wrong. She removes her training shoes and socks, standing barefoot on the cold stone of the castle, and then—after a moment of complete silence when she stops breathing—she starts walking after the Major, breathing again. There are 17 feet between them, but she can keep up with him.

This tiny human is more capable than I ever gave her credit for.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

This shit is hard!

I can barely hear his steps, and I can barely feel the vibrations on the floor's stone. But I think I'm doing good. I think.

I'm tired from all the training we've done this past few days, but I will not stop. I need to prepare for the Hell we'll be going through when we'll arrive in the South.

Drops of sweat slide down my temples and I'm all sticky. Can't wait to jump in the shower.

"Concentrate. Stairs ahead" the Major says. Oh _fuck_. How in hell I can walk down the stairs blindfolded?

I focus my entire human brain on the task. I hear the Major's steps ahead, they are fast and light—he's going down the stairs. By the distance, I'd say I have four steps before the stairs come. I cautiously take the steps that divide me from the stairs and then I proceed to walk down them, miraculously not tripping. I know that Felix is behind me, ready to catch me at the first sign of falling, but one can never be too sure.

Since I started training my coordination and physical abilities have improved greatly. I'd have never thought I'd be so good at fighting. I'm not deluding myself into believing I can take on a vampire, but now I'm much more confident.

I keep following the Major across the castle, my feet freezing cold, but helping me sense his movements. I try to remember all the tricks my father taught me when I was young and put them to good use, but said tricks aren't as effective when you are dealing with vampires. After what seems like days walking, we stop. As we walked down the halls and corridors of the castle I heard many vampires passing near us, but now I hear _nothing_.

Either the Major has stopped, or I completely lost him.

The first hypothesis is proven right when I feel his deft hands removing the blind fold. I prepare myself for the onslaught of light, but instead I see that it's night. Did we spend so much time training?

I also realize with a start that we are in the throne room.

"Good job, Bella. You did excellent" the Major says, clapping me on the back. I smile and nod, but suddenly I'm feeling tired. I just had a meagre sandwich for lunch, and nothing else, so I'm also hungry. I'm sweaty, tired, and hungry. How lovely.

"Why are we here?" I ask him, seeing as the Kings aren't in the room yet. There are some guards—including Alec and Chelsea—but not the Kings. Alec smiles at me and I smile back. They're all much less intimidating than the last time I was here, with Eddie. I can see myself becoming friends with some of them.

"Ah, Major and young Bella! Thank you for coming here as asked. Please forgive us for our slight tardiness" Aro says buoyantly as he and the other two waltz in the room, taking a seat in their thrones.

"It ain't a problem, Aro" the Major says, coming to stand beside me, hands behind his back in a military stance.

"What do you need?" I ask, trying desperately to contain the hungry grumbles of my stomach. The Major eyes me and nods minutely, he probably felt hunger in my emotions.

"Ah, yes. You certainly don't beat around the bush, young one. You are quite refreshing. Anyhow, we got a report from our contingent in the South. It says that Maria has attacked a small village and burned it. Most inhabitants were slaughtered, but some were bitten and turned. Her numbers are now around one hundred newborns" he says gravely. My eyes almost pop out. What the fuck? _One hundred_?!

"_One hundred_? Are ya positive?" the Major says, a low growl laced into his words.

Caius nods, "All the reports state she has about one hundred newborns. Not more, but she's almost there. The locals are scared, and the police has no leads. At least, she's covering her traces well" he growls.

The Major nods, "She never leaves any trace behind. Never has and never will. Prolly the numbers will decrease—newborns tend to fight each other, so there will be some casualties—but we need ta act fast ta avoid any more humans bein' turned."

"Would you agree to departing tomorrow in the afternoon? Or is it too soon?" Aro asks, and briefly glances at me.

The Major turns and looks at me. I just shrug. What can I do? "If we need to go, I'm on board. Whenever is fine" I say. The kings nod.

"Very well. Thank you, dear children. We'll leave you to your activities" Aro says, clapping his hands. Before they can dismiss us, though, the Major speaks up. "Aro, can ya have some supper brought in Bella's room? She hasn't eaten much today, and I fear she's gonna collapse if she doesn't eat somethin' soon" he says.

I furrow my brows, "I'm not starving, I can survive a few more minutes without food" I glare at him. He raises a single golden eyebrow, "That why I'm feelin' ya fight hunger and exhaustion, all the while bein' cranky as fuck?" he retorts, a smirk on his perfect face.

His perfect face I'd really like to punch right now.

I open my mouth to retort, planting my hands on my hips, but Marcus—of all vampires—stops me. "I'll make sure Isabella gets her supper. Now go back to your rooms and relax. Tomorrow is going to be a taxing day" he says, smiling very faintly.

I throw one last glare at the Major, but then I nod—as does he. "Have a good night" I say, before walking outside, flanked by the Major. As we go back to our suites a comfortable silence stretches between us. It's really nice to be able to enjoy one's presence even without the need to talk. It's almost like he understands me even if I'm not speaking.

He turns his head and glances at me, "What has ya so deep in thought, darlin'?"

"I was just thinking about how comfortable I am with you. How you always understand me."

"Well, sweet cheeks, I'm tryna do my best. We friends, right?"

"Yeah, we are" I say, smiling at him.

And we lapse back into silence. You see, this small conversations really make my day. They are simple, genuine and heart-warming. I never needed a big declaration of friendship or something like that. I just need someone that is with me from the beginning to the end, in the shadows or in the light, to help, support and comfort me if necessary. That person is Jasper Whitlock. And I couldn't have asked for a better friend.

"Here we are" I sigh tiredly, opening the beautiful door to my even more beautiful rooms. My eyes immediately fall on the massive banquet spread out on the dining table. My mouth waters and I think I'm actually drooling on myself right now. My stomach decides to make itself known and rumbles loudly. It's so loud it's actually quite embarrassing to hear.

I don't waste time and sprint for the table, parking my tired ass on one of the plush chairs and grabbing whatever food is nearest.

Gnocchi, pasta, different types of cheese, grilled vegetables, meats, pinzimonio, fried pizza **[A/N: a Neapolitan delicacy!]**, piadina, and so much more!

I'm in Heaven right now.

I hear the Major chuckle, "Careful there, sugar, or ya might choke yourself."

"I can't help it! Everything is so good!" I say around a bite of carbonara, then something strikes me, "What will I eat when we go in the South?"

The Major sighs, "I have no idea, darlin'. I think they'll arrange for some food to be brought, but I think ya'll have ta cook yerself yer meals there."

I shrug, "Fair enough."

A moment of silence and then, "Ya pretty laid back 'bout this whole thang, ya sure ya wanna come with us in the South? It ain't gonna be pretty" he says.

I stop with my fork mid-air. I slowly turn to face him, eyes burning with rage. "How dare you" I growl.

He looks taken aback. I don't give him time to recover, though. "How dare you try to stop me from going. I helped you all with your strategy, I trained day and night to be able to keep up with you, I memorized the territory and everything you said I could need. And now," I breathe out, fists trembling, "Now you dare say these things. I'm not '_pretty laid back_'. I'm scared shitless. I'm scared because I have no idea what's going to happen. I just know it'll be like Hell, and that's all I know. But I _will_ come with you. I will help in any way and shape I can, because I promised to do this. I will come with you because I have no intention of sitting in the background and do nothing. I'm strong—not as much as you but for fuck's sake, I already survived a vampire attack. I know it's not going to be pretty, but I also know you'll be there and you'll help me, just as I will help you. Because that's what friends do. They help each other in the good and bad situations. This is borderline apocalyptic, but we can handle this. So don't you ever try and throw around bullshit like that, Whitlock."

At the end of my rant, I'm standing right in his face and panting heavily. I can't believe he just tried to exclude me. Suddenly, tears flood my vision. When will I ever be enough to be considered? _When_?!

"Bella, no. Darlin', don't cry, please. I'm sorry" the Major says, and I find myself enveloped in his strong arms. A sob breaks free. "Hush, sugar. Don't cry. Everythin' will be fine. I didn't want to exclude you… it was my shitty way of tryin' ta protect ya. I don't wanna ya gettin' hurt. Please, believe me. Ya my friend, I can't stand the tought of seein' ya in danger. You _are_ worth it."

When he says those last two words I finally break. All the tension and preoccupations and fear flow freely, and he is there to absorb them all. He rocks me in his arms, murmuring comforting words into my ear and assuring me everything will be fine and I'll be safe.

And I believe him.

I believe him with all my heart.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is his melodic voice singing me a beautiful lullaby about Sandman. Then all is black.

* * *

**How did you like the chapter? All your reviews make my day, so please: REVIEW!**


	12. Welcome to Hell

**Wow! This is my longest chapter yet! 4,124 words! Sorry for the long wait but I got carried away! RL is not easy right now but I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions, but at the same time I'm sure it will spark some more of them! Feel free to DM me or better yet leave a review!**

* * *

**JASPER/MAJOR POV**

Bella falls asleep as I sing her my momma's lullaby, one of the few memories I have of her. I keep holdin' her and caressin' her hair.

When I asked her if she was sure about her decision of comin' with us, I never expected _this_ reaction. Her fear and worthlessness were so strong they nearly brought me ta my knees. I never meant for her to be this hurt. She's truly my friend. Maybe my closest one. Peter and Charlotte are more like brother and sister ta me, but with Bella I have an entirely different relationship. She gets me like no other. I truly value her friendship, and I just asked if she was sure because I didn't want her ta feel forced ta do this or that she has no choice.

Instead look what that got me. A cryin', upset Bella.

_We need ta trust her more, Jazz._

.

_Yeah, but I just asked a simple question! I never expected her to react like that!_

.

_Well, ya dumbass, ya know what that cocksucka Eddie did ta her. Our little spitfire was devastated. Don't blame the lady._

.

_I never blamed her. I just said that I didn't expect her to react like that. Nothing more._

.

_Whatever. Now let's put her in bed. As much as I enjoy her warm tits on our chest, she might be uncomfortable._

.

_Pervert._

I mentally sigh but begrudgingly agree. She needs to sleep good. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day.

_She has no pajama on, idiot. We oughta change her._

.

_What? She'd have our hide! She'll sleep just fine in these clothes._

.

_Sticky clothes? Ya know, now that I think of it... It might be even better if we wash her. Don't wanna be stinky and sticky in the mornin' too._

_._

_I repeat, she'd have our hide!_

_._

_I understood the first time, soldier. But what she doesn't know doesn't hurt her._

_._

_After what just happened? No thanks. I rather like my head where it is. Changing her clothes is borderline fine, but bathing her would be suicide._

_._

_Suit yourself. So, what should we put her in? Or should we just let her sleep in her underwear?_

_._

_I don't know._

Just then, a ping from my phone alerts me to a message. I shift Bella to lay better in my arms and take my phone out of my back pocket. It's Alice.

_Alice: Put her in a green loose T-shirt and a pair of grey yoga pants. No socks and remember to un-braid her hair. NO BATHING._

_Jasper: Thx Alice, you're a lifesaver._

_Alice: I know ;)_

That pixie. Always lookin'.

I shake my head but proceed to do as told. I gently lay her on the bed and proceed to untangle her hair. I thread my fingers through it and enjoy their softness. So soft.

_Move on, Jasper. We both know her hair ain't her most beautiful part._

_._

_You are a pervert. I might just close my eyes as I change her shirt._

_._

_Please, ya enjoy the view too._

_._

_I am much more polite than you, then._

_._

_Please, can it. I remember how we were with Maria, we were—and still are—a boob man for sure._

_._

_Hm. We did enjoy a nice ass, too._

_._

_Hell yeah. But now we have a beautiful friend in need of a change of clothes, soldier. Do what ya were ordered ta do._

_._

_Fuck off._

I grab the items for the closet and place them on the bed. I proceed to remove her shoes and socks, lightly massaging them to relax her further. Bella evidently appreciates it as she hums in delight in her sleep. I smirk while starting to remove her pants. She's wearing a pair of simple black cotton panties, and I quickly cover her with the yoga pants before the Major can make some comment about lace or somethin'.

_Those yoga pants cling to her ass perfectly._

Apparently the Major still finds ways to be a pervert.

Then, carefully, I remove her upper clothing, leaving her in a matching black bra. Her creamy generous breasts nestled perfectly in the material, I can sense the Major trying to come to the surface.

_Jasper, I heard women can develop breast cancer. Shouldn't we examine her better? That's what friends do, after all. They got each other's backs. She's our friend._

_._

_Shut. It._

_._

_Spoilsport._

I gently put the T-shirt on, minding my movements as to not wake her. I tuck her in when I am finished. She's sleeping peacefully and murmuring unintelligible things when my phone rings. I run to the table where I left the small device and quickly press the answering button. Thankfully Bella doesn't wake up.

_Not even a 'hello', fucker?_

I recognise the voice instantly. "Peter, brother. How are ya?"

_Just finished fuckin' my wife brainless. Feelin' better than good, brother._

"Too many details, thanks. Why are ya callin'?"

_Well, I wanna make sure ya know a thing or two about what ya will face in the South._

"So ya know."

_Obviously, brother. My inner Yoda told me to tell ya this: Little Bean must remain human, as I told the Kings before—_

Ya spoke with the Kings?

_Yeah, yeah. Ask them, they'll tell ya more. Anyway, ya need to make sure she stays human and she must never be left behind. NEVER. N-E-V-E—_

"Yeah, I got it! Fuck it, why the fuck didn't ya take care of Maria? Ya always braggin' 'bout how ya keep the southern borders clean and now this shit happens."

_Well, it had to happen._

"I hate when ya all cryptic and shit."

_What can I say, Major. I aim to please._

"Somethin' else to report, Capitain?"

_Nope. Nothin' yet. I'll call ya if I know somethin' more. Say hi to the lady for me._

"Won't ya be joinin' us in the South?"

_Nah. We bulidin' a new home for two newlyweds._

"Who are they and how is that more important than—"

_It is, so stop it. And I ain't gonna tell ya who they are. Bye fucker._

"Fuck off."

Yeah, we usually end our calls like that.

So he called the Kings, huh? I'll have ta talk ta them 'bout this.

Seein' as Bella will be out for the entire night, I decide to meet with them now. I suppose they are still in the throne room, so I run at vampire speed there, reaching my destinations in seconds.

Two lower guards open the door for me as I walk in. Aro and Marcus are lookin' over a map while Caius is inspectin' what looks like a scoutin' report. They all look up what they see me approach. Marcus raises his eyebrows in question. "What brings you here, Major? Is something ailing you?" he asks me.

"I just spoke with my Captain and he told me somethin' very interestin'. He told ya somethin'" I say, crossin' my arms over my chest. I'm wearin' a blue t-shirt, so the scars on my arms are fully visible. I can sense some lower guards present stiffenin' at the sight.

Aro sighs, "Indeed, he did, Major. He was very adamant that we promised to enrol Miss Swan for this mission—as a human, specifically."

"Why."

"I have no idea. But we know of your Captain's gift, so we trusted him" Aro says, rubbing his temples with his fingers, "This was the object of many discussions between me and my brothers, but we eventually agreed that it is best not to tempt Fate."

I snort, "And ya didn't bother to mention it to me because…" I leave the sentence open.

"Because we didn't want to put more pressure on young Bella. I'm sure that, despite how bravely her front is, she must me at least a bit tense about this mission, so we thought best to let her think that she's here because it was our idea to request her, rather than telling her that she is a fundamental part of this plan. During my many centuries I discovered that all humans are more relaxed when chosen by a person rather than a God or Fate" Aro tries to explain.

I smirk. "Bella is not _all humans_, she ain't no fragile blossom. She can take it. And make sure ya tell all o' this ta her before we depart, or I will, and I can assure you: she ain't gonna be a happy woman. You thought best to leave us in the dark. Well, this lady hates bein' in the dark, so ya better tell her. Soon" I growl.

_They all underestimate her. They all think she's just a sexy body and no brain. They wrong, and Bella will put them in their places_. The Major growls in my head. I agree.

_She'll prove them all how strong she is, and we're gonna be right by her side._

**BELLA POV**

I wake up feeling refreshed.

I vaguely remember how I screamed at Jasper yesterday evening, but I recall with perfect clarity the lullaby he sang me—up until the point when I fell asleep, of course.

I feel a little bit embarrassed at how I yelled at him, but he deserved it.

Then another tidbit of information registers in my brain.

We are going to leave for the South today.

I don't know if I should be scared or excited. Or both.

"Good mornin', sug."

I turn and find Jasper sprawled on the couch, holding a book in his hands. His eyes are their usual butterscotch colour, but I notice they are lighter than yesterday. He probably went hunting when I was sleeping.

"Hey, Jas. What time is it?"

"Summer time" he smirks, quoting High School Musical, and I giggle. "Well, it _is_ summer. But more specifically, it's 9 am."

"Smartass. At what time do we leave?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Shit if I know. The Kings are prolly gonna tell us soon."

I stretch, "Then let's go talk to them."

I get out of bed, and notice that my clothes are not the same I was wearing yesterday. I frown. I don't recall changing in these clothes.

Jasper clears his throat. I look at him and see him scratching the back of his head with a hand, "I changed your clothes before tuckin' ya in. I thought ya didn't want ta sleep in sweaty clothes, and Alice texted me the clothes that were best. I hope ya don't mind."

I blink once, "No. That's fine. That's totally fine. Thanks." I don't know if I'm feeling more embarrassed or grateful at the moment.

He seems to relax as well, "Good. Breakfast should be here in a few minutes."

I nod, "I'm going to take a quick shower, then after I eat we can go talk to the kings" I say. He nods in return.

I jump in the shower, quickly washing my hair and body—I love these tropical-scented products!—and in less than 15 minutes I'm out.

"Fuck…" I mutter, when I realize I haven't grabbed any fresh underwear. Damn it.

A knock on the door startles me. "Everythin' fine, darlin'?"

I blush even though he can't see my towel clad body. "Yeah" I squeak out.

That seems to raise his suspicions, "Ya sure? Yer emotions are pretty confused right now. Are ya okay?"

I debate with myself for a moment. There's no way I'm going commando with the clothes I'm going to—fuck. Shit. Goddamnit. I forgot to take some new clothes, too!

_Good job Bella!_

I have no choice. I blush even redder as I say "It's just I forgot to take some underwear and clothes with me. Could you—could you please get some for me?" I whisper.

A moment of silence, then—"Yes, of course" his voice sounds strained. Maybe I'm not the only one embarrassed about the situation. Thank God.

A few seconds later another knock sounds on the door, and—after making sure the important parts are covered by the towel—I open it a bit, just wide enough to grab the requested items from Jasper's hands. He's looking everywhere but in my direction and for that I'm glad. I am already as red as I can be, I don't know what colour I'd turn if he looked.

As soon as I have the clothes and underwear in my hands I squeak out a 'thanks' and slam the door in his face.

I look at the clothes: white silk underwear, a white shirt and a pair of ice blue vinyl pants. Wow.

I quickly put them on, brushing my hair and letting them fall—despite them being still wet—down my back. I don't have time to blow-dry them.

I walk outside and my eyes immediately fall on Jasper, who is opening the door to my suite. Did someone knock?

Apparently, someone did, as the three Kings, followed by Felix and Jane—who looks pretty pissed as she's holding the tray with my breakfast—walk into the room.

"Oh! Good morning!" I greet them, once again meeting them barefoot. I swear I don't do it intentionally.

"Good morning, dear one. You look beautiful in those clothes. We brought you breakfast!" Aro says, gesturing with a flourish to what Jane was holding. She doesn't smile, but instead glares at me as she roughly sets down the tray on the table and quickly vanishes from the room. Fickle bitch.

"Thank you, Aro. As flattering as always. Anyway, why are you here?" I say, sitting in front of the tray. They wait 'till I start eating the fruit salad they prepared me before speaking.

"We wanted to tell you some things, young one" Marcus says, taking a seat across from me on my right. Jasper comes to sit on my left, with Felix on his left. Caius sits on Marcus' right and Aro is at the other end of the table, between Felix and Caius.

"What is it?" I ask, scooping up some more fruit.

Jasper crosses his arms over his chest, staring expectantly at the kings. What the fuck is going on?

"So, we wanted to inform you we'll be leaving this afternoon at 5 pm, so that we arrive at Houston, Texas, at 3 am, in their time. We'll take a car and then proceed on foot as to avoid being tracked" Caius says, "Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri and myself will come with you. The rest of the guards are already at the headquarters and are waiting for our arrival, keeping an eye out."

Both Jasper and I nod.

Then Aro takes the mic—metaphorically, of course. "There is also another thing we want to tell you, Bella."

A moment of silence—"Then tell me. I'm listening."

Aro sighs, "Your presence here is not our idea, Bella. It was requested by a friend—or rather, a brother—of the Major's, Captain Peter Whitlock. His gift is to know things, and he was adamant you are fundamental to the mission and that you must be human from the beginning to the end of said mission. We still don't know why, but Peter Whitlock is never wrong."

Well, this changes things. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We didn't want to put more pressure on you" Aro explains, smiling in a fatherly fashion. Pity that I don't need another father since I already have one.

"Well, I don't like things about me being kept from me. I'm not some kind of porcelain doll that breaks at the slightest pressure. I can handle things" I say angrily.

"That's what we said" Felix and Jasper say at the same moment, and I spin to face them.

"Oh, Jasper do shut up. You basically said the same thing yesterday evening. Felix, it's nice to hear that at least _one person_ has some faith in me" I say, snidely. Jasper looks ready to add something more, but I cut him off. "Save it. I don't care about words, I want facts. Now, can you all please leave, or at least get out of my way? I need to pack some things I want to bring to the South. By the way, Felix, what is exactly the South? Does it have borders?" I ask, as Jasper slumps back into his chair and the brothers look chastised. Kings or not I will put them in their place anytime.

Felix gets up and follows me in my closet, "Well, no it doesn't. The South, for us vampires, indicates the territories that host the newborn vampire wars. The borders change depending on the fights between the covens. There used to be three covens: Maria's, the biggest one, Benito's and Ferdinando's. Ferdinando was destroyed almost a decade ago, and his territories were split between the two other covens, but now Maria and Benito have fused their covens—their armies—and that is why we are taking action."

"So, if they just kept fighting against each other, killing humans but not alerting the authorities, you wouldn't have intervened?" I ask, and the accusation in my tone isn't lost on Felix.

He grimaces, "Probably, yes. Both Maria and Benito are experts at covering their tracks, so we wouldn't have had a reason to interfere with their business."

"Leaving countless humans to die for a petty war between two vampires that want more space in their backyards."

He doesn't say anything. I kind of understand where he comes from, I mean: the Volturi have their own laws and if a vampire respects them they can do nothing. But on the other hand I can't stand the thought of countless of innocents dying. If they were criminals it might be a tidbit easier, but alas, they are not.

"Hey, Felix. Can you pass me that box?" I ask, and the guard complies. His eyes are wary, but when I smile at him they clear and he smiles, too.

And so we keep packing.

_7 hours later_

"Everyone ready?" Felix calls, standing in front of several black cars, and receives several nods as an answer.

"Oh, dear. It's so sad to see you off! Please, be safe!" Aro says, hugging me. Marcus smiles beside him, "Take care of yourself and don't do anything too dangerous."

I smile at them, "I will, don't worry. Besides, Jasper will help me, as will Felix" I say.

"Don't forget about me, Bells!" Demetri says, patting me on the back before sitting in the driver's seat of one of the cars that will transport us to the airport. He and I have become friends in the last days. He's a funny guy.

Caius comes near us, "Is everybody ready? Bella, are you ready?" he asks.

I nod, and he says "Then it's time for us to depart." I nod again and wave to the two brothers that will remain here in Volterra, before sitting in one of the cars. We swiftly get a move on things and arrive at the airport in less than two hours. Crazy vampire driving. We board the plane and immediately take off, without wasting a minute. Under Caius' watchful eyes even the bitchy Jane is subdued.

_14 hours later_

I slept or ate most of the flight. Caius didn't bother to bring some entertainment for me, but then again I didn't expect him to. All the vampires were crowded in the belly of the jet—the very luxurious and cozy jet. Caius, Felix, Demetri, Santiago—who was flying the plane, Alec, Jane, and obviously Jasper were my travel companions, since all the other guards were already in the South.

When we start our descend I start feeling a bit nervous, but Jasper readily helps me. While we were flying he told me to start calling him Jasper, since he and the Major were slowly but surely merging, not being two different people anymore. I look at him and he winks as I mouth a 'thank you'.

I change into a green camisole and a pair of light wash jeans before we land. I have a feeling Caius won't wait for me—feeling that is proven right when, as soon as we are parked in the hangar, he starts barking orders at everyone.

"Felix, Demetri, prepare the cars. Alec, Santiago, take care of the luggage. Jane, run ahead and alert the guards of our impending arrival. Major, you, Isabella and I will look at the latest report the guards sent us. It arrived via email while we were flying. We need to adjust our strategy if it's necessary. I want everyone in the cars as soon as possible!"

I'm quite flattered that he counts me in the strategizing party, but now I'm too busy running around obeying his orders to care.

Dude needs a bit of Valium.

We are riding in our cars in a matter of minutes. Jane, Alec, Santiago and Demetri in one car; Caius, Jasper, Felix and I in the other. We drive for about three hours—my legs are all tingly and it's only thanks to Jasper's subtle massaging that they still work—and then we need to walk.

The cars stop suddenly. We are in the middle of absolute nowhere. I have no idea if we are still in the USA or if we passed the borders. I was too concentrated on the strategy. Not much has changed, luckily, only that we now know some of the gifts Maria has.

The sun is high in the sky, and I'm sweating bullets. Thankfully I managed to convince Caius to let me change clothes, or else I would literally be dying right now. It was a struggle changing in a car with three other male vampires in the cubicle, but I made it work. A sport's bra and some yoga pants are far better. I don't even care about how the other vampires are looking at me—it's too hot to care, besides, Jasper's growls tell me he'll keep them in check.

The ground is steep and arid, but pretty solid and fairly easy to navigate—no obstacles for the human, thank God. It's only thanks to a pair of sunglasses that I'm able to see something, because apparently we are far enough from humans that the vamps don't need to cover. Which means they all sparkle like disco balls. I don't know which one is more harmful—UV rays or their sparkle.

Anyway, after many hours of walking and running—fucking shit I'm tired!—we finally arrive to our headquarters. The sun is setting by the time we reach the house. It's a big two-story home, the walls painted the same colour as the dirt around us, with many windows and escape routes. Caius explained that there is an underground story that holds the prisons for any eventual captives, as well as a torture chamber.

Good news: the house has a working kitchen and a bedroom for me. Bad news: all of them are in Caius' personal suite because we can't afford to lose any precious space. Yikes.

I had hoped to be able to sleep, unwind and relax after all the running I did, but alas my fortune isn't with me. _At all_.

As soon as we near the house, a shout alerts us that something isn't right. "MASTER!" I hear a lower guard—judging by the colour of the cloak—shout. Immediately, Caius speeds ahead and we all scramble to stay close. I have managed to keep up with them due to the fact that they had to scent and check the area we were crossing for possible enemies, so they had to go to a slower pace, but now that Caius is running, Jasper has to grab me, toss me over his shoulder and run at top speed.

When he puts me down, the sight that awaits me is downright disgusting.

A window is broken and the glass pieces are being collected by a guard, but the focus of the scene is elsewhere: a beaten up, bruised and bloody human head is what broke the window.

Someone has thrown a female human's head in our headquarters, along with a message. The eye-less, ear-less and skinned head has a message embedded in its teeth. I carefully pick up the bloody parchment, trying not to throw up. Even Caius is disgusted, but Jasper is staring hatefully at the head—as if recognising the handiwork. The thought chills me to the bone.

I slowly open the message. Another shiver runs down my spine as I read aloud:

Welcome to Hell, _idiotas_. _Esta_ will be your _tumba_. _Mi Amor, mi Comandante_, we'll soon be together again. _Pronto_. Maria.

Fuck.

* * *

**Spanish translations (my native language is Italian, since I live in Milan, but I can handle a bit of Spanish):**

**_idiotas_: idiots**

**_Esta_: this**

**_tumba_: tomb**

**_Mi Amor, mi Comandante_: My Love, my Major**

**_Pronto_: soon**

**.**

**Things are about to get real! How did you like the chapter? Let me know and leave a review!**


	13. The Scout and the Gifted

**Thank you so much! This story passed 24k visits and more than 400 favorites!**

**In this chapter we'll get a glimpse at Maria's camp! Are you ready?**

* * *

**CAIUS POV**

We have been here for less than two minutes and we have already been attacked. Oh joy.

The Major growls, "This was done by Maria herself, I recognize the handiwork, but she must have ordered another vampire to throw it here, 'cause I don't recognize the scent."

I nod to him, then turn to the guards, "How come you didn't realize there was a vampire in the vicinities?" I bark, and several of them scramble to find an answer.

"Master—We, we checked the perimeter just before your arrival and there was no sign of another vampire!" a female lower guard says—Anna, I believe is her name. I narrow my eyes, "Well, it's not a coincidence that a head flies in our headquarters just as we arrive. With a message, nonetheless. Someone must be spying us."

I look back at the scene. Bella is still holding the message in one hand, but looking at the mangled head with a grimace. I'm quite impressed she hasn't fainted. I heard that she doesn't like the smell of blood, and yet here she stands.

"What _is_ this awful smell?" she asks, covering her nose with her hand. I frown, and I notice the Major doing the same. What smell? The only unknown odour I can detect is the bloody head's one—apart from Bella's smell. Even when sweaty that woman has a delicious fragrance. She did well keeping up with us. But back to the point, "What smell?" I ask, turning to her fully.

She frowns, gesturing to the head. "This thing smells _terrible_. The stench is so potent that I can barely smell the blood" she says, scrunching her nose.

The Major places a scarred hand on her pale shoulder, "What do you smell, exactly, darlin'?"

She takes a sniff, nearly gagging on the smell she only can detect. "It smells like… like decay, fermented bacteria and the guy's locker room at Forks."

I have no idea what that means, but it mustn't be pleasant, as the Major's eyebrows fly up and he takes a sniff himself.

"I ain't smellin' anythin' wrong with this head, sug. But I might know why. Could you please follow me, Master? Bella, come here" he says, walking outside one of the many entrances of the house. He follows the smell of the head's blood as both me and Bella follow him wordlessly.

"Oh God, what the actual fuck!" Bella exclaims at one point, just as the smell of blood disappears. Probably the vampire put it into a bag or something else. She nearly vomits, and I pat her back, despite not knowing what ails her. She's a strange woman, this one, but I might like her.

"What is it, Bella?" I ask, helping her stay upright. She's covering her face with her hands and hair.

"The smell—dear God, it's terrible here! Shit, I-I might pass out! How the fuck can you _not_ smell that?!" she shouts, and I raise a brow at her colourful language, smirking. But her greenish complexion makes my mirth vanish. She isn't about to throw up on my clothes, is she?

"Darlin' I think I might know why ya can smell whatcha do, and we cannot" the Major says, "I think it might be because ya a shield, sugar. A mental one, at least. This fella must've a gift, to mask his scent. But you can sense it 'cause not all gifts work on ya."

She grunts, "I wish _this_ particular gift would work!" she says, and both me and the Major snicker.

"C'mon darlin', let's return to the headquarters. We now know ya can scent the unknown vampire, and he doesn't know. That's an advantage. Now we outghta figure out a plan."

**FELIX POV**

"So, you're telling me you can scent this vampire?" I ask Bella, who has taken a shower and demanded that everyone open the doors and windows to let the dude's scent out. The Major had initially complained that their scent could tell them how many people are here, but after a mighty intense staring contest he sighed and nodded.

Bella is now in front of me, wearing a grey tank top and black biker shorts, her wet hair trailing down her back. She nods at my question, and I sigh, "Well that could come as an advantage" I muse.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to spend my days searching for that dude. He seriously needs to take a shower" she cracks up. I snicker, but raise a brow when I see Jane glaring daggers at her back. "Something the problem, Jane?" I ask her, and her eyes snap to me. I'm not scared that she will zap me. I'm the Head of the Elite Guard, she is my inferior, and with Caius here she won't dare harm me.

Bella turns to her, too, and they stare at each other for a minute before Jane huffs, "I'll go up to see if the Major or Master Caius need me" she sneers. Nobody pays her any attention.

God, Jane has always been a little bitch, but since Bella has arrived she's become nearly unbearable.

"So, what has crawled up her ass and died?" Bella says, not bothering to lower her voice. Everyone snickers, even Alec. He comes to sit beside us on the porch outside, Demetri on his tail.

"So, Bella," Alec starts, "Is this how you expected it to be?"

"Well, I most certainly didn't expect to find a severed head in the living room as soon as I came in, but otherwise it's actually much more relaxed than I would have thought" she says, shrugging, and Dem laughs. "Well, that's because we haven't yet started!"

We all stay outside, chatting a bit and simultaneously checking out for any movements near the base. Bella is already one of my friends, and Demetri quickly gained her affections also, while Alec is getting there. At first, he was a bit scared that his sister's behaviour would endanger his tentative friendship with Bella, but she assured him that as long as he doesn't act like her, they're good.

Suddenly we hear a throat clearing. I had already sensed her, as had Alec and Dem, but Bella hadn't, so she jumps up a bit and turns, staring at Jane right in the eye. Her crimson eyes are flashing as she says, "Master Caius requires your assistance and" she stops, gnashes her teeth and continues, with words that are obviously Caius', "and _your assistance only_."

Ha. He obviously heard her snide comment earlier. Karma is a bitch.

She smiles—do I detect a bit of smugness in it?—and waves at us before shouldering past Jane and running up the wood stairs that lead to the upper story, consisting entirely of the Masters' quarters. Jane makes to walk away, but she turns when she notices that her brother is still with us. "Alec" she raises a brow and looks pointedly at him. He mirrors her expression, "What? I was having a good time before you came here, I think I'm staying here" he says. She looks horrified, "All of this, just for a human" she hisses, low enough for the Master not to hear. But we do, and we all growl at her. She scurries away, fuming.

Tough luck, bitch.

**BELLA POV**

"Do you need me?" I ask, jogging up in front of the desk where Jas and Caius are sitting.

"Look at this" Caius says, pointing at a document on the desk as Jasper holds out a chair for me to sit on—ever the Southern gentleman. I also notice that his eyes have darkened, is that because he's angry, thirsty (although I doubt it since he hunted before the flight), our because he's merging with the Major even more? Who knows.

I take a look at the document, and my eyes widen. "Massive mind control?" I gasp.

They both nod, grim expressions on their faces. "It's one of Benito's creations, his second in command actually. He switched sides with Maria when he fell in love with her—obviously, she made him fall in love with her with the help of one of her own creations that can create bonds, maybe. He is the one that holds the entire army together, for sure" Caius says, as I read much the same thing on the report.

"So basically, if we get close enough we could all fall under his control?" I ask, dread filling my bones. Jasper sends me a wave of warmth and reassurance, and I smile at him. He smiles back, but the serious expression is soon back on his face, "Not everyone, no. All but _ya, _darlin'" he looks at me.

"This doesn't help" I say, laughing nervously.

"Of course it does. That's why Peter wanted ya ta be here."

I nod, albeit a bit sceptically. "So, now what do we do? If we send scouts too close he will have them under his control, if we don't we go in blind. Not a good situation either way. It's already a miracle nobody was caught by this dude" I point out.

"I already have a plan, I just need your cooperation, Major and Bella" Caius says. We look at each other worriedly, but nod. Why do I sense trouble?

"My plan is to go scouting ourselves."

Ah, that's why.

"As in you, me and Jasper? All alone?" I ask, slightly astonished. They both look a bit offended though. "Darlin', I'll have ya know that we ain't the weakest fuckers in the bunch. The vampire world sometimes is just like high school. Y'all have ranks for the prettiest ladies, but we have ranks for the strongest warriors. Ya know three of 'em."

I feel their stares burn my eyes. Oh, fuck. Why did I have to put myself on the spot like this?

"Um, so… Obviously… you and Caius… and" I try to think of another vampire that I know that could be one of the strongest. My mind goes to Emmett, but I discard him immediately . despite how much I love him he's no warrior material. "and… Felix?" it comes out more as a question.

The two men, however, nod and Caius adds, "There are also Captain Peter Whitlock and Garrett, known as the Patriot. This is our top 5. Marcus was a great warrior, better than Felix or Garrett, but in his misery he has given up fighting. A pity" he sighs.

I nod a couple of times, "That's very interesting, but it doesn't really reassure me. how can you accompany me if there is the risk of you falling under this guy's influence. They would have two of the strongest in their midst. Which I suppose isn't part of the plan" I desperately try to make them see reason. We don't need any more problems, and two of the strongest vampires in existence in Maria's army definitely pose as a problem.

"No, it ain't part o' the plan. But we didn't say we would _be _with ya."

Wait what?

I get angry, "So you just plan on throwing me to the wolves?"

"No, sugar, no! We wanted ta come with ya and then let ya proceed a bit on yer own, but we will cover yer back. Don't worry" he says, patting my hand.

I admit it reassures me a bit, but it's still a crazy ass plan. When I tell them this—when did I become so comfortable with Caius?—they laugh. Caius says, "We are in the South, here there is no limit to what you do. In good or bad situations."

Yeah, I can see that.

"So, let' make a recap. You want to send human me scouting in a place swarming with vampires just because I can't be affected by weirdo's gift?"

They both nod. How noble, they let a lady do the dirty work.

"This is not the best plan, and probably it will get me killed."

As I say this, a ping alerts me to a message. I take a look at the text that popped out on the screen of my phone—the latest iPhone, provided by the Volturi—and I see a text by an unknown number.

_PW: Ya ain't gonna die, an' it will work, pumpkin._

"Who the…" I murmur, and Jasper leans forward to see the screen. He chuckles and says, "Peter" shaking his head. Ah, so this is the infamous Captain.

_PW: Nice ta meetcha, sug._

_BS: I better not die._

_PW: Ya won't, trust me. Have fun :)_

This is strange, but another reassurance. I can't believe I'm really going to do this.

"Fine. When do we go?"

_Two hours later_

We departed a few minutes after defining every part of the plan. I was to follow the disgusting's vampire scent—Yay!—and, after we come close to the camp, I was to examine the situation and maybe pinpoint the most important people, and maybe even some gifted ones.

A bit impossible in my opinion but who am I to complain.

That's why I'm now squished on the ground, in between two lone half-withered bushes, trying to see something. My clothes are covered in dirt and my hair and neck are covered by a muddy scarf—to hide my smell a bit, Caius said. A poncho the same colour as the ground covers my torso and helps me blend in better.

I can't feel anything around me, but I cling on the hope that Caius and Jasper are fine. Please, God, let it be so.

Anyway, there is definitely something abnormal in this camp. Jasper told me about how uncontrolled newborns are, running on sexual and feeding instincts, but here it's all very quiet. Too quiet. The newborns are all either sitting down or training. No snarling, no growling, no shouting, no fights for blood or rapes. Nothing at all. The huge camp is filled with silence and the occasional grunt of pain from the training vampires.

My eyes train on a small woman that sparkles a little bit differently than the other vampires surrounding her. The newborns bow to her—so this must be Maria the Bitch. She looks a bit taller than me, has black hair and a olive complexion with the usual vampiric pallor. I can hear her shout from here.

"Kai, come here! And make sure to give your _puta_ a lesson, she nearly came out of the tent yesterday" she growls haughtily. Her voice is acute but powerful, with a heavy Spanish accent, and I see some newborns scurrying away from her. My eyes flip in another direction when I hear the sound of a yelp of pain. It comes from a tent—one of the four present—on the other side of the huge camp.

A _ginormous_ blonde man—seriously what the fuck—comes out of the tent, holding a much smaller, naked woman by her neck. "You wanted to get out, huh? Then go!" he growls lowly, before throwing her in the middle of a raging fire. Her shrill screams hurt my ears.

Well. Wow. What a piece of work, that man.

He slowly saunters toward Maria, slapping asses and groping titties along the way. I definitely don't like the man.

As he arrives she starts talking with him. She gestures to the entirety of the camp, and suddenly every vampire springs to life. I assume it's this Kai that is the mind controller.

Vampires start training, and apparently it's my lucky day because some are practicing their gifts! Thankfully there aren't many. It try to take in as much as I can with my eyes, but then I realise it's better to write things down than to forget something. I take out my iPhone—obviously in silent mode—and I start typing a note I name _The Gifted_:

_Kai, huge with blonde hair and a God complex: mind control; red-haired lanky guy: ice control; bald black man: seconds long paralysis (with touch); woman with a blonde bob and bangs: invisibility (I think? Since I can see her but the opponent seems confused); long haired Chinese man: hides smell (the one that threw the head); curly brunette woman, very tall: banshee; burly albino man: can make your skin burn at his touch. The others are just fighters._

I also snap a couple of pics to give an idea to the others. My heart almost gives up on me when Kai turns to stare at me. Literally, at where I'm hiding. I flatten to the ground, praying to whatever deities that he doesn't spot me. with shaky hands I manage to send the notes and pics to Jasper's phone—if I'm getting caught, at least they'll have the info they need.

I let go of my breath when I see him turn away, but I decide that I risked enough heart attacks for one day. I slowly crawl backwards, never taking my eyes off the mass of vampires, and when I'm sure that nobody can see me, I spring on my feet and run—as silently as possible—behind a rock, panting heavily. As soon as my breath is under control, I roll in the dirt as get as much of it as I can on my clothes as to hide my scent and then I run back to the base.

Jasper and Caius assured me they would be keeping an eye on me from afar and would know when I left and would follow me. I just hope they didn't run into any problems.

After a two-hour long run back to the base I crash inside. Felix and Demetri jump on their feet, coming to see if I'm alright. They quickly divest me of my poncho and scarf, checking me for injuries. I reassure them of my safety and ask about Caius and Jasper.

Just ad I finish to utter their names, they walk inside the house. They look so different: Jasper's eyes are black and his hair are mussed, most of his scars on display due to the black wife-beater he wears; Caius instead looks still dangerous but younger without his black cloak, sporting just an airy linen white shirt and brown pants.

They immediately come to me. "Are you alright?" Caius asks. I nod and look in their eyes, "I've got the info" I breathe out, and their eyes brighten a bit. Is that pride I see in their eyes?

"Good job, sugar. Let's go" Jasper says, before leading us to my quarters—which are Caius' basically, since they're the only off-limits area in the house and the only rooms to have a bed. I remove my shoes and leave them beside the stairs. My feet are killing me right now.

The second floor is basically one big room, divided by the rest of the house by a door, with a small bathroom. The majority of the room is a big study, with many books and maps and a big oak table with some cushioned chairs. A queen sized bed is in a corner of the room, and I can tell that they only added that for me—same with the bathroom. Mine, Caius' and Jasper's things are in three chests, all pushed against the wall with less windows.

I plop down on a chair and take out my iPhone. The guys—damn, seriously, when did I become so friendly with them?—seat themselves at my sides, Jasper on my left and Caius on my right. I take a deep breath and speak, "So, I managed to collect some valuable info on the camp. I identified the mind controller and several other gifted ones. I also snapped a few pics to give you an idea on the situation."

I power up my phone and show them the pics. I point to the tent on the left. "This is Maria's, and this" I point to the one on the right of the camp, "This is Kai's, the mind controller."

They look surprised, "Ya managed ta get his name?" Jasper asks. I nod, "Yeah, he and Maria talked—well, more like she shouted for him—and I heard his name. He's a man-whore and very cocky. There are also other gifted ones" I say, showing them my notes.

"You did a great job, Bella. They didn't see you, right?" Caius asks.

"Kai looked right at where I was hiding at one point, but I don't think he saw me. He probably relies on his gift to tell him when someone is close, he must feel some kind of mind tenor like Demetri does or something else, I don't know" I say.

They both nod, "Ya a great scout, darlin'. Good job. We'll discuss more tomorrow. Now take a shower, ya stink, and the go ta sleep" Jasper says, grinning. I stuck out my tongue at him and see Caius smiling warmly at our antics.

I get up—a few of my joints creaking—and grab some clothes from my chest.

As soon as I'm clean and tidy, I swear I'm going to sleep until I die.

* * *

**What do you think? Bella did a good job, and most certainly her sight is much better than mine! Let me know in the reviews what you think of Kai, or of Caius' growing bond with Bella and the Major, or whatever you want! **

**PS: _puta_ means slut in Spanish!**


	14. Brains on fire

**A big thank you to all those who are reading this story and supporting me with reviews and PMs! **

**Shoutout to _traceybuie_ who was the 120th reviewer! **

**Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Remember to social isolate yourselves and STAY SAFE AT HOME!**

* * *

**JASPER POV (since he's merging with the Major I'll call him just Jasper from now on)**

Bella did a damn good job.

She even sent us her notes and pics, prolly when she saw that Kai fella look at her.

She sleepin' now, after havin' emailed Charlie ta keep up our cover. She's sprawled on the bed Caius had installed her for her, snorin' lightly. It wasn't even necessary ta give her a bit of sleepiness: she was out cold the second her head touched the pillow.

"She gave us plenty of good info" Caius says, writin' down on paper Bella's findings. I walk up to him and plop down the nearest chair. "She sure did. Do ya think that Kai fella kept the newborns from trainin' 'cause he sensed our other scouts there?" I ask.

"It's a possibility, but then why didn't he capture them?"

"They're just guards, they knew nothin'. Maria ain't aimin' for the small fish. She wants the sharks. By lettin' the guards go she taunted us with her strength and checked our rounds at the same time. She ain't stupid" I say, rememberin' all the times I was at the head o' one o' these operations.

"But now we have an ace in the sleeve she doesn't know about. We have you and Bella, that should count for something" he muses, finishin' up with the transcription.

"It does. Maria would shit a brick if she knew I am here. She don't change her tactics, she still the same. I know 'em all, an' I'll help ya fight her. That's why I'm here. Bella will be the perfect scout for us. I suggest ya stop the other scoutin' parties and leave that duty ta the lil' darlin' here" I nod my head at her snorin' form.

Caius looks at her, too, and smiles slightly. I narrow my eyes at him, "Ya like her" I growl angrily, my voice low enough not to be heard by the other guards. His head whips in my direction, "I feel for her like a brother would feel for a sister, strangely enough. I never thought I could stand—let alone _like_—a human, but then again, Aro _did_ warn me something like this could happen."

I cross my arms over my chest, protectiveness an' a bit o' possessiveness sparkin' inside me. "Ya won't get ta keep her in the Citadel, if she don't want it."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Don't hurt her or I'll have yer hide." I'd do anythin' for my Bella—wait, _my_ Bella?

"Rest assured that I won't."

I nod sharply. I change the topic, "Now, I s'pose that yer guards are trained an' ready ta fight them babies?"

"They were trained to fight newborns, yes, but a little bit of training won't hurt them. You know her strategies, you can train them accordingly" Caius says, as we walk down the stairs, closin' the door behind us.

"I'll see what I can do. How long 'till we attack?" I ask.

"Four days at most. I want this over before the end of the week" he says, then he asks a guard to rally the other vamps.

I stretch my gift and feel for possible spies. I can only sense the guards comin' back to base, Bella's sleepin' emotions an' a few o' Maria's newborns. I turn to Caius. "I can sense some of her newborns. She's smart, but she ain't infallible. She placed her camp just outside the range o' the typical vampire gift. But mine is stronger. She don't know I'm here, nor she was expectin' me. This is an advantage. I'll be able ta know when they come. Newborns get excited when they need ta fight."

He nods, "That's good. I was debating if we should let her come to us or go to her and fight her on her ow territory. What do you say, Major?"

"I think we should do neither. She'll have the advantage on her territory and she'll be able ta think o' a plan if she comes ta ours. I think we should use the lurin' thing Bella thought of in Volterra" I say, recallin' her idea.

Caius seems to remember that, too. "I see. Do you think that will work with the mind controller?"

"We'll see. We might need ta send Bella to do some more scoutin'. We'll figure out somethin'. But now, I see that all o' yer guards are here" I say, lookin' at the eighty or so vampires in front of me. Usually in the house itself there are just ten or eleven, the others all 'round the perimeter. So it's the first time I get a good look at them all.

There are those of the Elite Guard and several of the upper guard, then there are a few of the lower guard. Many are like the average vampire—medium height and fit, some are tall and bulky like Felix, and some are small and lithe.

"Soldiers." My voice rings out and all the guards stand at attention in a sec. "Soldiers, divide yerselves by body type. The small ones on my right, the Felix-types on my left and the others in the middle."

Immediately the guards divide themselves as I requested. "Very well. Let's train."

_In the morning_

I suddenly feel eyes on me as I train with the guards.

I have divided our forces: those small will be our last line, those average will be in the middle and those like Felix will be the first line, breakin' the initial formation of Maria's army.

I look up. Bella is lookin' at me, her feet danglin' from the window frame, holdin' a glass o' milk in her hand. "Howdy, cowboy" she smirks.

I smile back, "Howdy, darlin'. Slept well?"

"Like a babe. I see you've been training" she says, raisin' a brow an' lookin' down at my clothes. Or what's left of 'em, anyway. My shirt is completely gone, leavin' me bare chested, an' the left leg of my jeans has been ripped at the knee—courtesy of Felix.

"Yes, ma'am. Wanna join us?" I grin, and she laughs. "No, thanks. I'll finish this" she says, holdin' up the glass o' milk, "and change my clothes. _Then_, I'll join you."

I nod at her and she disappears. I turn back to the fights goin' on around me. I meet Caius' stare and he comes to me. "She's awake?" he asks, and I nod. "She comin' down in a bit. Why?"

"We might need to send her back scouting."

"Let's wait. The newborns are prolly still trainin'. Maria's trainin' session usually last ten hours. We should send her back this afternoon."

"Then we can use this time to train the guards and plan our attack."

"Sounds like a plan" I say.

Bella comes out ten minutes later, lookin' like a peach. Her hair is half up in a bun and half tumblin' down her back. She's wearin' a white wife-beater, brown biker shorts and tan ankle boots. "Hey, sug. Ready for another day?" I ask when she reaches me.

"I was born ready."

"Great" I say to her, then turn to address the guards, "Good job. It's all for now. Go back patrollin' but take turns. Those o' ya who are here keep trainin'."

A resoundin' 'Yes sir!' signals they undersood. The majority goes back patrollin', but a good twenty remain here trainin'.

"Good morning, Bella" Caius says, smilin' at her. "Hey, Caius. How did the training go? Is Jasper enough for you?" she jokes, pattin' my back. Her warm hand on my sensitive scars sends shivers down my back. _Very_ _pleasurable_ shivers.

_She don't know what she's doin' ta us_, the Major whispers in my head. Every day we are closer to be one and the same, an' I've been hearin' his voice less and less.

I focus back on the conversation, I missed Caius' answer but Bella is laughin'. Her melodious laugh warms my dead heart. I won't let anythin' happen ta her.

"Are we done? We need ta figure out a strategy, an' we were waitin' for yer sleepy ass ta wake up ta do so" I smirk at Bella, and she dramatically gasps, fakin' offense. Caius laughs at our antics but agrees with me. at this, Bella glares at both o' us and stomps back inside.

We chuckle but follow her. If it weren't for the filial love I could feel pouring out of Caius, I would've punched him for his affectionate gaze. Why, I don't know.

Bella is waitin' for us, seated on one o' the chairs around the table. She's lookin' at some maps and at her notes that Caius copied last night. "So, what's the plan?" she asks as soon as we sit down.

"We still need to figure it out" Caius says.

"We were thinkin' 'bout where we should take the battle. We cannot fight at Maria's camp, but we can't fight here either. It would give her too much advantage" I say, and Bella nods.

"So we need to find some place that gives us an advantage, or at least makes us even" she muses. I can practically see the wheels turnin' in her head.

"They are about one hundred, right?" she asks, and Caius nods. "Tell me again how many are we?" she then asks. "Eighty-four countin' ya" I say.

A few minutes pass when Bella slams her fist on the table. Scarin' the shit out o' us, if I havfta be honest. "What's that battle's name. The one of the movie _300_! Where there are a few soldiers fighting against a huge army in a small passage…" she says, slammin' her hands on her cheeks.

Caius looks at me before timidly—ya never wanna anger a lady—offerin', "The Battle of the Thermopylae?"

Her eyes widen. "YES! That's the one! Why can't we use the same tactic?" she asks us.

I have no idea what they're talking about. Caius quickly explains, "The battle was led by the Spartan King Leonidas in 480 BC, in Ancient Greece. There were about 7000 Spartan soldiers against nearly 120,000 Persian soldiers. They needed to stop the Persians, so they made good use of the morphology of the place. They managed to hold off the forces for a few days, sacrificing themselves to let the other Greek forces prepare themselves. They fought in a constricted passage to force the enormous Persian army to squeeze inside the small passage. That gave them a big advantage" he says, drawing on a parchment a rudimental map of the battle.

"Since our odds are much better, and we could actually win, we could find a spot similar to the Thermopylae and fight there!" Bella exclaims.

I think a bit 'bout her plan, it's not without its merits, but—"There's no place similar to that" I point to Caius' drawin' of the Thermopylae, "here. But we could use somethin' else, like an enclosed space." I look around, "Like this house."

Caius closes his eyes, "This is a Volturi base, it might be soundproof but it isn't reinforced enough to sustain a newborn attack. It would crumble to the floor in a matter of minutes."

Bella frowns, "Why would you build a base that it's not reinforced?" She stole my line.

"Because usually we don't bring the fight to our properties. This base was built a long time ago, and was only recently upgraded. With the emergency of Maria's army we didn't have time to reinforce the structure. Me and my brothers might have many powers in the guard, but none that can manipulate time itself."

A few seconds pass when Bella suddenly perks up. "And if we have time to adjust to the enemy's territory and make it our own?"

We both look at her like she's just lost her marbles. "What do you mean?" Caius inquires.

She clicks her tongue and explains, makin' grand gestures as she speaks, "I mean we could leave this place as soon as we realize they're coming here, and, being careful about staying out of Kai's range, we could go back to their base. AKA the camp. By the time they realize it we'd be already accustomed to the place and we could surprise them. Would Maria expect a move like this?" she asks, an' she looks up at me with her big brown eyes.

I think 'bout it, "Nobody ever used a move like this on her, an' she never suggested doin' somethin' like this, either. I think it's not a move she'll expect us ta do. But there is a tiny problem: how can we figure out Kai's gift's range?"

Just then, Bella pales even further and panic swims in her emotions, "Bella, sugar, what's wrong?" I say, shakin' her shoulders. "Bella!" I call when she doesn't answer me.

She looks up at me, tears in her eyes, "If this guy can control minds, how can we fight them without falling prey of his power, too" she sniffs. Even while cryin', she's the most beautiful woman on this earth. _Wait, what?_

I hug her to my chest, squeezin' her tightly. She's so small compared to me. I must protect her.

Caius places a hand on her back, makin' soothin' circles. I don't want him to touch her. She's in my arms, she doesn't need anybody else.

Before I can voice my displeasure, Bella regains her composure. I look as she slips out of my embrace—much to my regret—and straightens herself. "Sorry. I guess the situation finally caught up with me. Plus, Charlie sent me an email saying that there are problems at home. A series of killing in Seattle and he was sent there to investigate. I'm scared he might get hurt… But all of this is irrelevant right now, I need to concentrate" she gives herself a pep-talk.

"Dear, it's not irrelevant," Caius comforts her, "We are friends, right?" he waits for her to nod and continues, "Then we are here if you need us, just as we know you'll be here if we have a problem. Your concerns aren't irrelevant."

"I agree, darlin'. Ya ain't a burden for us, so speak if somethin' bothers ya. Whatever it may be."

"Anyway, my concern still stands" Bella says, wipin' away the last of her tears.

I sigh, "I actually have thought 'bout this, and I've come up with a solution. We could use Jane's gift, from a distance, and momentarily incapacitate him. I'll paralyze him makin' him feel the pain of the change all over again, so he won't be able ta move, and then some guard will kill him. This is our safest strategy while dealin' with him."

"Sounds reasonable" Caius says, but Bella frowns, "Why don't you incapacitate the entire army?"

I snicker, "Where would the fun be in that?"

Both me and Caius laugh loudly as she scoffs and mutters disdainfully, "Men."

_Some hours later_

Bella agreed once again to be our scout. We are near the camp now, coverin' her back, and waitin' for a possible threat to appear.

Caius is on her left side, and I'm on her right one, I can see both him and her, but she can't see us. I watch as she places herself on the ground, behind a group of bushes, half a mile ahead of us. I can see our trainin' paid off. Her body moves as seamlessly as water and as silently as a fox. I can barely sense her.

I feel her emotions: nervousness, hate, a bit of fear and a lot of concentration and determination. I'm proud of my lil' darlin'.

I send her some of my pride and I feel her relax a bit, and she pushes back gratitude at me.

Suddenly she freezes, she even stops breathin', and I look at my phone. Sure enough, a message pops out, but I can't read it as an _infernal_ pain fries my brain.

I grunt. Shake my head tryin' to run away the pain. My body flares as the pain consumes my brain. I grip onto the stone, crushing it to dust. The pain intensifies, it's fuckin' _burnin'_. I can feel talon-like tendrils grippin' my brain. I can feel myself slippin' away, so with the last of my strength I run back, stoppin' only when the pain leaves me completely.

I fall to the ground, my body shiverin' from the memory of the pain. It's far worse than the one of the change, if possible. When I regain my control—feat that takes far longer than I like—two names pop in my mind.

_Bella. Caius._

The second name is quickly wiped of my list as I see him sprawled on the ground a mile away from me. He's massaggin' his head when I slowly approach him. He growls at first—a normal reaction for a vampire when he's weakened—but when he recognizes me he stops.

"Fuck, that hurt" he moans.

I chuckle half-heartedly. "Ya can say that twice."

"What was that? Wait—where is Bella?" he says, lookin' around.

I look back at where she's hidin', but I can't see her. A rock covers my line of sight. I can barely even _feel_ her.

Caius jumps up, "Major, where is she?"

"I don't know. I think she's still back there, but I can't know if she's in pain" I growl.

My entire bein' wishes to go back to her and protect her, the other half tell me she's fine and to trust her. right now, the first half is winning.

I make to walk back to her, but Caius stops me, "We can't!"

"Damn straight I can. Bella might be in danger!" I growl at him, and he growls back, "We can't risk exposure!"

"I don't give a _shit_ about bein' seen by that whore! I _need_ to go back to Bella!" I snarl. The only thought in my mind is that Bella might be hurt or worse, and I'm not there to protect her.

_She's alone, maybe in danger. She's alone, maybe in danger. She's alone, maybe in danger. She's alone, maybe in DANGER. _

I can feel my beast slowly slitherin' out of his cage.

If Caius doesn't remove his fuckin' arm soon…

"Major! There!" Caius points, still holdin' me back with one arm. I slowly turn my head to where he's pointin', and relief crushes me. My beast purrs in contentment when I spot Bella swiftly runnin' back toward our base.

Thank fuckin' God.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I freeze. I stop breathing. My heart is pounding but I can do nothing to stop it.

I can pinpoint where Jasper is, since he shot me that bit of pride a few seconds ago. And that's the exact direction where Kai is looking with a suspicious expression.

He's—well, he's… oh, whatever—he's forcing two female newborns to suck his cock (in plain sight, might I add) when he turns sharply in Jasper's directions. I send a warning text to both Caius and Jasper, hoping I'm not too late.

Kai pushes away the two females that scurry away like beaten dogs and I look away—I _really_ don't want to see his cock—as he composes himself. I look back just in time to see him shrug and call forth another woman. She's almost as small as me, with black curly hair and dirty clothes on. The woman lays down in front of him and spreads her legs.

I don't want to watch what I'm sure is going to happen, so as soon as I hear the sound of her jeans tearing I run back to base. I run back not caring of being particularly stealthy—I'm pretty sure Kai is busy at the moment—and don't stop until my lungs are collapsing and I'm on the porch of the house.

A few seconds later Jasper and Caius join me.

"Bella, ya okay?" Jasper asks, frantically checking me over for injuries. I can't form a proper sentence yet, so I nod.

"Thank the gods" Caius mutters, patting my back. "Didn't you feel that _pain_ in your brain?" he then asks, and I shake my head. I swear I'm about to throw up my lungs.

Jasper picks me up, ignoring Felix and Demetri—both worried about what happened—and runs up, followed by Caius, and places me on the bed. He gently removes my boots and dirt-filled scarf, untangling my hair. As I begin to regain my breath, they tell me what they felt.

"It was as if our brains were on fire" Caius explains, "Worse than the change" Jasper adds, and I shiver, remembering a bit of the pain I felt when James bit me. Wow, I can't imagine a pain worse than that.

A couple more breaths and then I tell them what _I_ saw. Jasper doesn't seem surprised by Kai's behaviour. "It's normal ta rape and use the newborns, both male and female, in the camps. I ain't justifying his actions, darlin', but at least we now know his gift's range."

I frown, "How?"

"Yesterday me and Caius were a bit farther from you, about twelve feet away from where we were today. It's a small distance, but one that is decisive for our plan. 'Cause now we know that his range is almost 2500 feet."

"So, you gettin' your brain fried was useful" I joke. They both smile and nod.

"Good, now, can I go to bed? Hoping that I don't dream about that Kai dude, because _that_ would be gross."

* * *

**What do you think? Jasper and Caius cut it close with Kai's power, didn't they? Let me know what you think about Kai, or the strategy, or really whatever you want! I'm always happy to read your reviews (be they long and detailed or not) so please drop a review! Gaia :)**


	15. Follow the trail

**Sorry for the lenghty wait, folks! I hope you're all doing good, and not going mad due to the quarantine. Also thank you so much, 'The man is always taller' passed 60,000 hits! You're the best, guys!**

**In this chapter we'll see the BEGINNING of the operation against the newborn army. I hope you'll like it, and also remember to check out at the end of the chapter, I have something for you ;)**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

_Hey, Bells. How're you?_

"Hey Dad. I'm good, having fun here. How's back there at home?" I ask my dad, smiling as I lay on my bed. Caius and Jasper are outside training with the guards, but they should be back soon.

All good. I miss you and your cooking, but Sue is doing the best she can.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Sue these last weeks, haven't you?" I say.

_Yeah… well, she needed comfort after what happened with Harry, and I guess she simply found that comfort in me… that's all. I'm just helping…_ he mumbles, and I laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't doubt it" I snicker.

_Alright, alright kiddo. Enough about me. How's the vacation going? Is Jasper alright?_ he asks.

This is our cover. Jasper is visiting his older 'family' in Texas and he wanted me to come. Charlie wasn't really sure, but when we told him that I had broken up with Edward and that Jasper wanted me to go with him also to get my mind off things he was convinced. He still wants daily updates on my so-called _vacation_. "He's fine, he's sunbathing now" I invent on a whim, "Yeah, everything is good here. I still can't manage to tan, but that's not new" I joke, and he guffaws.

_Yeah, nothing new. How long 'till you come back? I hope you know that now._

Since we didn't know when we would be back at the time of our departure, we had told him we didn't know and that we would tell him once we arrived and settled. He was back to being suspicious—his cop-senses coming to the surface—but thanks to some of Jasper's mojo he was convinced. We have managed to put off telling him for a week now, but I think it's safe to say now.

"Ten days, then we'll come back" I say, waving at Jasper and Caius when I see them coming up the stairs. Caius smiles at me grabs a new linen black shirt and some black pants and goes into the bathroom to shower. Jasper goes to sit on one of the chairs, smiling at me. His shirt is all dirtied and his jeans are muddy and venom-splattered. Ugh.

_Good to hear, kiddo. Can't wait to have you back. The house is empty without you._

I smile while looking heavenward, "I miss you too Dad. Bye" I say.

_Bye Bells. Take care._

I put the phone back on the nightstand and plug in the charger. Then I stretch on the bed. I look at Jasper, "How did the training go?"

"It went good, sugar. All the guards know what ta do now. We'll defeat Maria. I'm positive" he says with the outmost confidence.

"I have no doubt, with you and Caius at the head of the operation."

"Yeah, 'bout the operation. Let's wait until both Caius and I are all clean and then we've ta talk" he says, seriously, and I nod. What could we need to talk about?

As if on cue, Caius steps out of the bathroom. His hair are still damp, a towel is slung around his shoulders, and he looks strikingly… _domestic_ like this. "Your turn, Major" he says.

Jasper grabs a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and goes in the bathroom. I look at Caius.

"What do we need to talk about? Everything is fine, isn't it?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes, Bella. Nothing is wrong. Don't worry. Let's wait for the Major to shower and then we'll explain everything, I promise" he says, patting my back reassuringly.

I lean back on the cushions of the bed, trying to relax, but my mind keeps thinking about what could possibly be wrong. My nerves are spiking, and just as I think I might start sweating from nervousness a wave of calm settles my emotions. Jasper takes care of me even when he's showering. I push back a wave of love and thankfulness, and he sends me his love back.

Not a minute later he is out of the shower, his hair messy and damp, his t-shirt clinging to his muscles and the jeans falling perfectly on his beautiful hips—_Swan, concentrate_.

"So what's wrong?" I immediately cut to the chase. The two vampires laugh at me, but then they sit near me on the bed.

"Nothin' is wrong, darlin'. We wanted ta talk 'bout the attack" Jasper says.

"Are they going to attack soon?" I ask, leaning forward. Caius shakes his head, "No, that's why we wanted to talk with you about this. We were thinking it might be best to surprise them and attack first. Thanks to your last report we were able to reconstruct the exact structure of Maria's camp," he says, smiling proudly at me, "And so we were able to train the guards accordingly. What do you think?"

I'm speechless. I never thought that my reports could be so useful. "Well, I'm glad I was able to help. I think it's a solid plan, but won't they expect us to attack somehow?" I say.

"Yes, but that's where our previous strategies come in handy, sugar. We ain't gonna attack them directly, but rather sneakin' up on 'em" Jasper says, a malicious glint in his eyes. I can tell he loves all this planning and strategizing. _This_ is what he was born to do, and what he excels in. He's a warrior, _my_ warrior.

"How?" I ask, barely able to speak due to the breath-taking pride in him that fills me. I send him waves of it, and he actually _staggers_. It lasts only a second, then he smiles at me. "Thanks darlin', I appreciate yer pride. Anyway, I felt Stink come spyin' on us last night, when we were startin' our trainin'. I managed ta recognize his emotions—a bit different from the guards' ones. That's why I waited ta train" he says.

Stink is how I christened that vampire with the vile smell—that _only I_ can sense, obviously. I have a feeling I'm not going to like this plan.

"Please, tell me you aren't going to say that our plan consist in having me lead the guard to the camp by following the trail of Stink" I beg, looking pleadingly at the two smirking men in front of me. Their smirks turn to apologetic smiles, and I groan, burying my face in the pillows. "Have you got any idea how _bad_ Stink smells?" I ask rhetorically, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"You said he smells, and I quote, like '_decay, fermented bacteria and the guy's locker room at Forks_' if I recall correctly" Caius says, chuckling. I glare at him and he raises his hands in mock innocence.

"And you want to subject me to that torture!" I whine.

"Darlin', this is the only way we can sneak up on them. They won't even think 'bout us following Stink's trail, since we can't smell it. Only _you_ can. We wouldn't ask that of you if it weren't our only chance" Jasper says, taking my hand in his and giving me the most heart-warming puppy eyes I've ever seen. I stare at him for a second, but it's enough for my resolve to crumble. "Fine" I grumble.

Both men smile and kiss my cheek. "Take a nap and eat somethin', darlin'. We leave in two hours" Jasper says, ruffling my hair.

_2 hours later_

Fully rested and sated, I put on black cargo pants, a long sleeved tight black top with a hood, and a pair of black boots. I put my hair into a military bun and quickly join the others outside. I see that Jasper is dressed like me, while Caius and the guards are wearing their usual cloaks.

"Are ya ready?" Jasper asks me. "Nervous, but I'm ready" I answer truthfully. He smiles softly at me, and I look into his eyes. His eyes have begun to darken in the last couple of days, and he told me that that's because he's reaching the complete merging with the Major, something that will probably happen while we're fighting. He told me that once that happens, the God of War, Ares, will be free once again. I personally can't wait to meet him.

"Let's go. We're all set. Bella," Caius says, turning to me and putting his hands on my shoulders, "This is your moment. Concentrate and lead us" he says. His voice is strong and full, and in his tone I see the Warrior King he truly is.

I nod and turn, going in search of Stink's trail.

Someone up there must be looking in my direction, because I find his trail within seconds. His vile scent fills my nose, and I scrunch my face in disgust. I raise my hand, signalling the others that I found the trail.

I sniff around, feeling the guard coming to stand behind me. The trail is easy to follow—I can't possibly miss this _stench_—but I try to determine if he took some other paths or not. It seems this is the only trail in the vicinity, so I start to walk.

My steps are quick and sure, and I swiftly reach a small natural cave in half-an-hour. "He stayed here" I say, "Here the smell is incredibly concentrated."

Caius nods to a couple of guards, and they speed inside the cave. I circle the rocks that make up the cave, trying to see if there is another trail of his stench. "Nothing, Master" I hear one of the guards say.

"I can't smell another—" I start, but stop myself mid-sentence when I sense a light trail. Stink's smell is lighter, but still recognizable. It must be a few days old.

"Bella?" Caius inquires, looking at me with his brows furrowed.

"There is another, smaller trail here. It's a few days old. It's very light" I murmur back.

"Can ya follow it?" Jasper says, looking at me with a grim expression on his pale face. His eyes are darker by the second. I nod, turning back to sniff again the trail. "Follow me" I say, and the guards promptly resume their formation behind me, Caius and Jasper at the front.

This trail is much more difficult to follow, and sometimes I need to stop and wander around a bit to catch it again, but after another long hour I eventually reach the end of the trail.

There he is. Stink. Jasper stopped me just in time not to get too near. Caius is gesturing to his guards, and they spread all around him. Thanks to binoculars I can finally see him. Stink is a lanky vampire, with short brown hair and dull eyes. His face is long and with sharp edges, and his fingers are long and slim like a spindle. He's wearing a ratty shirt that once was white and even rattier jeans. No shoes.

"Does Maria always keep her spies dirty like that?" I asks Jasper, who is crouched beside me. He nods, "She sends 'em ta do a job and when they come back the whore already has another mission for 'em. She doesn't care 'bout their appearance. She only cares 'bout those who frequent her bed. Usually her right hand men. Or women" he tells me.

"How's the merging going?" I say, to relieve a bit of the tension in the air.

He smirks, "Good. It's nearly done. My eyes will become completely black once I become the God of War again. My memories will finally be complete and I'll be able to use the full strength of my abilities once again."

"Sounds cool" I murmur. "What's Caius doing?" I ask then.

"He's waitin' for the perfect moment to strike, doll" he tells me, and my heart flutters, despite the situation, when he calls me 'doll'. If he senses it he doesn't let it on.

We wait another minute in silence. Then chaos erupts. Guards pop out of every corner and surround Stink, who is looking around wildly, trying to find an escape route. But Caius is too good to let him escape. There is no escape route.

**JASPER POV**

Bella did a good job. She tracked Stink magnificently, her body sinuous and lithe as she scaled the rocks to follow the trail. So fuckin' sexy.

When we find him he's completely unaware of what's gonna happen, and that plays in our advantage. I can feel myself comin' closer to bein' complete once again, and I pray that it'll happen when we're in battle. That way I, as Ares, will relieve some anger against the enemy and not against some random friendly vampire, or worse, Bella. I can't even think 'bout what I would do if I hurt Bella.

Caius gives the signal, and all the guards come poppin' out of the creeks they were hidin' in. Stink is surrounded, and when he vainly tries ta escape Demetri readily catches him. Bella follows me when I walk up to him. My inner beast purrs in delight when she stands behind me. _She's ours to protect_.

"Howdy, Stink" I mock-salute him, smirkin' at his fleeble attempts at an escape.

"I'm not _Stink_, I'm Steve" he growls. A spark of amusement comes from both Caius and Bella.

"Well, whatever yer name is, _Stink_" I sneer, "Ya gonna die today, but not before ya answer to a few of my questions."

I push a cocktail of submission, fear and apathy at him, and he sags in Demetri's hold. I grab his hands and make him look at me. If he were human, he woulda shit his pants already.

"Do you know anythin' 'bout Maria's plans?" I growl.

His answer is a stammerin', "N-No."

I tighten my hold on his face, "Ya lyin'."

Another wave of submission and compliance and "S-She wants her Major back, she said. She said she will gain control over the entirety of America with both him and Kai at her service. She said she will attack in a few hours today, at downfall" he chokes out.

I sneer at him, "Tell me 'bout _Kai_" I spit out the vile name.

"H-He can control minds, and he's immune t-to some gifts."

That makes me pause. I can feel nervousness comin' from Bella, and I place a hand on her hip to reassure her. "Do ya know anythin' else?" I growl, and he shakes his head wildly. His black eyes are full of fear as I angrily rip his head off with a snarl.

I stalk to a nearby rock, Bella and Caius followin' me. I perch myself on it, while Caius orders his men to patrol the area and Bella paces in front of me nervously. "Our plan might not work if he's immune to Jane's gift!" she exclaims.

Caius put a steadyin' hand on her shoulder. "I know. We need to figure out something, and soon. Downfall is in just three hours. We don't have much time" he says, lookin' at the horizon.

Within my peripheral vision I can see Jane talkin' with some lower guards. Their eyes are flashin' between her and Bella, lust slowly buildin' inside them. I'm _tired_ of this shit. I push them all a wave of angry warnin' and their eyes snap to me. The males go back to patrollin' and keepin' watch, the lust gone, but Jane is pissed and angry.

I'll have Aro read her once we're back. I'm tired of her petty attitude towards Bella. She ain't gonna harm a single hair on her beautiful head.

I turn back to Caius and Bella, both still thinkin' 'bout a possible plan. But I already have one. I'm just not so keen on usin' it. "I think I've got a solution, but y'all won't like it" I say.

Bella perks up immediately, ever the optimistic one. "What is it?"

I take a deep breath. "Maria wants me. If I can fool her into believin' I betrayed y'all to ta go back ta her, I can get closer ta Kai and kill 'im" I say.

Caius cracks his neck, "That could work, but how to make sure she won't drag you back in her bed and leave Kai to kill us all?"

"This is the part ya won't like. I hate it, also, and I really don't wanna use this plan if we can," I say, but Bella comes closer, puttin' a hand on my knee, "Jasper. You told me yourself that war isn't pretty, that we must make difficult choices. Don't worry."

She's so fuckin' adorable. And ultimately right. This is war, we don't have the luxury of time right now.

"Ya right as always, sugar. I planned an takin' ya, Bella, with me as an offerin' of peace."

A moment of silence and then "_What_?" Caius hisses.

"Calm down, Caius. Let Jasper explain" Bella says, despite the fear swirlin' in her emotions.

"Thanks, darlin'. I planned of takin' ya with me and offer ya as a token ta that Kai fucker. He'll take ya ta his tent, while Maria will take me ta hers, and then ya'll have ta kill 'im. Given what ya told us o' Kai, it's likely it'll go like this. Ya'll kill im', ya'll shot me an emotion—maybe accomplishment—and then I'll kill Maria and roar to startle the newborns and alert Caius that he can attack."

Both Bella and Caius are seriously considerin' this. I don't wanna put Bella in danger, but this is the only way. He'll drop his guard around her and she'll strike, as will I with Maria. It's time ta end this once and for all.

"I don't like this plan, but I think it's the only one we've got" Caius says, rubbin' his temples with his fingers.

"I agree. I'll do what I can to end this" Bella says, fear and determination in her emotions.

I sigh, then steel myself. This is war. We must do what we must do. "Very well. Then let's go. Caius, call your guards. We're leavin'."

**CAIUS POV**

I really don't like this plan. Bella is like a little sister to me now, and I don't fancy the thought of putting her in this kind of danger.

She's following another one of Stink's—or rather _Steve's_—trails and we are rapidly approaching Maria's camp. I can tell that she is tired and scared, but she's pushing on. I admire her for this.

"I think we should stop here" Bella says, sliding down in a sitting position behind a rock. I spy the camp a couple miles ahead.

Both me and the Major nod, and he says "Bella, are ya sure ya wanna do this?"

She smiles at him, but even I can tell she's nervous. "Yeah, it's the only plan we've got. It'll work."

The Major sighs, "Then it's better we prepare ourselves. You have somethin' under the uniform, dontcha?"

She nods, "Just a sport bra. Why?"

"'Cause it's better if Maria thinks that I manhandled ya. Ya should have yer shirt torn up and yer pants dirty and ripped. As if ya fought with me. Ya shoulda leave yer shoes here, too."

I like this plan less and less, but Bella is ready to do anything to destroy Maria.

As she removes her shoes and the Major proceeds to rip her clothes, I start spreading out the guards. "You all remember the formations we trained in. Spread around the camp in a two mile radius from where the camp is. No newborn must survive. Destroy everything that comes across you. No prisoners and _no mercy_" I bark at the guards, and they immediately do what there are told.

I turn back to the Major and Bella, and I see that they are finished with their preparations. Bella looks like hell. Her shirt is hanging on her shoulder by a miracle, her blue sport bra completely visible, and her cargo pants are ripped in multiple places. Her predisposition to bruise easily is helping us, because the few bruises she caused herself while training in Volterra are still prominent on her skin. Her hair are in disarray, and I have a terrible suspicion the fear in her eyes is not manufactured.

I walk up to her, refraining from putting my hands on her shoulders as to not leave my scent there. "You'll be fine, Bella. We'll protect you. You saw yourself that there is a fire in almost every corner of the camp, and you also saw that Kai has a few candles in his tent to torture newborns with. Only, this time _you'll_ be the one torturing _him_. Have faith in us and in your abilities. You'll be safe" I say, trying to reassure her. she smiles a small smile, and then she straightens up.

She cracks her neck and fingers. "I'm ready. Let's go kick some ass."

**JANE POV**

_Fucking Major had to ruin my plans_, I think as I walk to the spot Master Caius assigned me. I was convincing the guards to have a turn at Bella in the mayhem of the battle, but they were reluctant. Apparently, _everybody_ likes that small little cunt. What they see in her is beyond my comprehension. She's just a useless bloodbag and a warm pussy to pound in. Nothing more. She doesn't deserve the Winter Rooms, _I_ do.

Another plan forms in my head. In war, there are always casualties. I smirk to myself, catching the attention of my brother beside me. in these past weeks we have drifted apart due to the inexplicable love he has for the human, but during this time I realized that I need nobody else. Not even my twin. I'm powerful alone. When my mate will come I'll be his equal, or he'll submit to me. _Everybody_ will submit to me but the Masters when I'll finally be in the Winter Rooms.

Alec smirks back, thinking that I'm excited for the battle. And I am, truly. Even more so when I know that that cunt Isabella is going to perish here.

I'll make sure of it.

* * *

**Jane is planning something, but don't worry: the Major and Caius will protect Bella. Also, I'm thinking about doing a part of the next chapter in Kai's POV. What do you think? Let me know in the reviews what you think about this idea, but also about Jasper's plan, the Major and Jasper's merging, Bella's relationship with Caius, Jane's bitchiness or whatever you want! REVIEW!**


	16. Phase one

**I'm so unbelievably sorry for this long wait! Please forgive me! This period was terrible: school has been terrible (they started scheduling online tests) and I had to study day and night. I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait. I'll try to update more quickly and regularly from now on. Key word, try.**

**Also: thanks to all of you who are reading, reviewing and following/favoring my stories. It's thanks to you I have the strenght to keep writing!**

**Anyway, back to business.**

**As you can see from the title of the chapter, h****ere we'll see the first part of Jasper's plan, featuring Bella and, as promised, Kai!**

**WARNING! Triggers of rape and abuse in Kai's POV. **

**Careful when reading. If it triggers you, just skip the part I'll highlight with this (********).**

**Pages, 12. Word count (w/o my notes), 3576.**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**BELLA POV**

You know that moment when you realize you are going to do something that's gonna kill you?

This is exactly that moment for me.

"Are ya ready?" Jasper whispers in my ear. His breath hits my neck and I shiver, but the brief feeling isn't enough to distract me from what I'm going to do.

I nod, despite my rising fear. "Yeah, let's go."

"Remember I'll have to roughen you up a bit, darlin'. You just act as if I were actually kidnappin' ya. It oughta be credible" he reminds me, seriousness seeping out of his every pore. This is a critical part in our plan: if they don't believe us we are screwed.

"I'll scream bloody murder" I assure him.

He smirks lightly, but even I can see that he is nervous. Caius arrives shortly after, his face grave and serious. "The guards are ready and placed. Are you ready?" he asks.

We both nod. "We're ready" I say.

My nerves are shaking, and I'm pretty sure I'll die, but I need to do this.

Our plan is simple.

Go in the camp. Make them believe I'm a peace offering. Go with Kai. Kick his ass. Kill him. Shoot accomplishment at Jasper. All hell breaks loose. Try not to die. We win.

I can do this. I _must_ do this.

While the guards where positioning themselves I was remembering everything Jasper taught me in Volterra. I was right when I asked him to teach me how to fight. The only way I can hope to kill Kai is with using a lever. The only problem is that I have no idea if he'll drag me to his tent or stay outside. I have no idea if I'll have to use my body or something else for leverage.

Now that I think of it, there are a lot of variables in our plan.

I nod to Jasper, and he smiles reassuringly at me. He swings me up in his arms, caging my arms against my ribcage and squeezing me. He swings me around, placing me under his arm, my head looking at his back and my legs free to kick him.

"Good luck, sugar" he whispers, before starting to walk toward the camp.

Here goes nothing.

I take a deep breath and then scream like the devil.

My scream hurts my throat and I'm left breathless. Tears stain my dirty cheeks and I kick my legs, trying to avoid actually hitting him. I don't need a broken foot.

He grips me tighter, growling and squeezing the breath out of me, choking my next scream. "Let—me go!" I grunt, trying vainly to slip from his grasp. I'm not actually trying to escape, but I need to make it credible. He rattles me roughly, twisting his arms so he can hold me in front of him. I finally see where we are going, and realize that we are at the edge of the camp. Every vampire is in front of us, Maria and Kai are just reaching the commotion.

Oh, God, let's hope everything goes as planned.

The newborns suddenly all fall to their knees and bow their heads. They fall silent and don't speak a word. Only Maria and Kai are standing. He seems even bigger this close and I can see his eyes raking my body. I cringe and try once again to wiggle free. My disgust isn't fake.

Maria takes a step forward, her red eyes trained on Jasper. Her black hair are in a braid and she's wearing a 18th century worn white dress.

"_Mi Amor_, you have returned to me" she breathes out, her voice light and feminine, with a heavy Spanish accent. She smiles at him, and takes a step forward. Jasper mirrors her movement, going to stand in front of her.

They both completely ignore me, still squeezed in Jasper's arms, as she raises her hand to touch his impressive biceps. I try to kick her, this time for real. An inexplicable feeling surges through me. I don't want her touching him, she has no right to touch him. He's _mine_! She won't have him! I growl at her.

"What is _this_? Your _puta_?" she asks, disgust clear in her eyes. I growl again. I know enough about Spanish to know she just called me his whore. How dare she!

Jasper chuckles, and I seriously wat to kick his ass—acting or not, I'm pissed. "She ain't my plaything. She's a gift. For ya and 'im" he says, nodding at Kai. A shudder runs through me.

"Oh, _mi Amor_, you're so kind. Her blood does smell tantalizing" she says, sniffing me.

I'm not faking at all when I spit in her eye.

Maria shrieks and Jasper growls, pushing me to my knees. "_Arrastrada_!" she growls at me, her hands diving to my throat, ready to tear me to pieces.

"Wait, Maria" Jasper says, catching her hands mid-flight. I swear to God I was about to piss myself. I seriously thought I was going to die.

She turn her anger-darkened eyes to him. "Why do you want me to spare her, _mi Amor_? Did you perhaps fall in love?" she asks, a note of disbelief and mockery in her voice. Bitch.

He scoffs, and I hate that he must pretend to be like this, even more so because I know that when he was with her in the beginning of his life he truly thought he couldn't love anyone. "_Por supuesto che no_, Maria. Ya know me. I don't wanna ya ta kill her 'cause she's a shield" he says, and holy hell Jasper speaking Spanish is the sexiest thing on the planet.

Her eyes widen comically. "This pathetic wimp? _Imposible_!"

"Ask your friend here. He'll see he can't control this little hellion" Jasper says, nodding to Kai. Oh shit.

I try once again to break free—just to keep the charade going—as Kai narrows his dark red, cruel eyes at me. I defiantly stare at him right in the eye, refusing to back down.

A small part of my mind prays that my shield will hold against his assault, but the majority of it is spewing obscenities at him.

When Kai growls and begrudgingly nods at Maria, her eyes widen even more. Bitch looks like a fucking frog.

"This is my gift for ya, my love. I missed ya and I know how ya love havin' many playthings. I thought maybe I'd regain back yer favor by bringin' ya her" he shakes me a bit, "Yer friend here can have some fun with her before ya change her."

And here we go. The games are about to start.

"No!" I shout, adding a bit of desperation in my voice, kicking and scratching Jasper with no avail. I know my act is working when Kai smirks. Sadistic fucker.

"It'll be my pleasure, Major" he says, holding his arm out to grab me. the objective part of my mind realises that his voice is low and seductive, but the result is only me being even more disgusted.

As Jasper hands me over to him I try to make a run for it, but Kai swiftly grabs my elbow and slams me into his chest, knocking the wind out of me. My face is splattered on his chest and his bulky arms encase me in a hold far more rough than Jasper's.

It's in this moment I realise how bit he is, and how small I am in comparison. My attempts at an escape are now completely true.

He chuckles and caresses my face with a cold finger. His touch is a mockery of affection. "Don't fight this, my pet. We'll have so much fun, you and I."

I shudder at his words. I can barely breathe due to his tight hold, but if I'm going down I'll take him down with me.

As he turns and stalks back to his tent, still chocking me with his hold, I see Maria leading Jasper to her own tent. My skin crawls as I look at him laughing and touching her. I growl and Kai laughs, "Oh, look at this! My kitten can _growl_! This will be so much fun!"

Motherfucker.

We enter—well, more like _he_ enters and drags me with him—in his tent. He drops me to the ground as he turns to close up the entrance with a thin cord. I look around.

The tent is spacious and clean, without much furniture. On the outside is a dirty brown colour, but on the inside it's a vibrant red colour. There is a table with some worn maps on it, a lit candle, a lone chair and then there is an area of the tent that is occupied by a plush black carpet, a mountain of pillows on it. The _bed_ area. I start trembling.

Oh God, I can't do this. I _can't_—

I jump out of my skin when I feel cold hands on my bare hips. I didn't even notice that Kai ripped what was left of my shirt off of me. Thankfully the bra is still here. He licks my ear and I shudder, trying to avoid throwing up. He chuckles, "Don't be suck a shy girl. You are gorgeous… let's have some fun. You'll like it" he purrs in my ear, his hands roaming over my stomach.

Never mind, I can _definitely_ kill this fucker!

**KAI POV**

This little human is beautiful. Such sinful curves and pouty mouth. I can wait to have my way with her.

It's been ages since I last had some sex without me having complete control of the other person, male or female.

In my 87 years on this Earth as a vampire, I had never encountered a person—never mind a puny human—that managed to resist my gift.

Yet now that Major brings her to me like a gift.

I admit, I thought I was in love with Maria, but he can gladly have her if I get to have this pretty little thing by my side for all eternity.

I bet she's a delicious fuck, and an even better cocksucker. The heavenly scent of her blood only serves to heighten my lust.

Her breasts are positively mouth-watering, even squished in that bra. Her skin is almost as pale as mine and I can't wait to leave some marks—some _bruises_—on her tender meat.

I see her trembling as she looks at where I put the carpet. There I bed males and females I consider worthy of coupling with me. She's so out of it she doesn't even notice she has no shirt on anymore. I clamp my hands around her hips—mmh, the right size for me to hold as I pound into her warm cunt.

She jumps out of her skin when she feels my touch, I leer at her and bend down to lick her ear. Her skin tastes as amazing as she smells. Her heart starts to beat faster. I chuckle, "Don't be suck a shy girl. You are gorgeous… let's have some fun. You'll like it" I purr in her ear, my hands roaming over her white stomach.

****BEGINNING OF RAPE TRIGGERS****

"Such a tiny creature you are. I'll enjoy breaking you. When I'll be done you'll be begging for me to fuck you until you pass out" I say, turning her to face me. Her eyes are wide and afraid, her heart is pumping with impossible speed. I tighten my grip and squeeze her to me, ignoring her feeble attempts at pushing me away. I trace the outline of her juicy lips with my tongue, chuckling lowly when I feel her trembling. "Don't fight it" I coo.

I palm her full breast and grind my rock-hard cock in between her legs, moaning at the friction.

Enough with the games, it's time to get real.

I throw her to the floor, watching with amusement as she scrambles away from me.

"What's your name, my pet?" I ask. I want to know everything about her before I claim her as mine. She'll make for a wonderful mate.

She hesitates before answering. Her voice is small and weak, "Bella."

"Well, _Bella_," I purr her name "How old are you?"

"I'm almost nineteen."

Her voice seems stronger now, like she's reached a resolve. I smirk, "You are very sexy for someone your age. Do you know what I'm about to do to you?"

This time, her voice trembles a bit, "You're going to rape me."

I tsk, going to stand right in front of her, her feet brushing my own. She managed to crawl away from the carpet and near the table where I keep my maps. Is she hoping to escape? She never will. She'll be mine.

"No, my little whore, I'm going to make you feel so good you'll never want me to stop" I say, and watch as a shiver runs down her spine, her tits swaying a bit.

"Highly unlikely" she breathes out.

I chuckle, "You're feisty. I like that. But you'll do well to remember, little girl, that you are now _mine_. I'll break you into many little pieces and reassemble you whole again as I wish. You'll know nothing except me and my cock, you'll wish for nothing else than to please me and spread your legs for me. _Only_ for me" I snarl.

I rip my shirt of my chest, and my jeans soon follow. I'm standing only in my boxers, my cock straining against the black material. A low growl vibrates from my chest, "You have two options, girl. You either bow to me, or you will be made to. And it _won't_ be pretty. You'll know pain and fear like you've never imagined before."

I square my shoulders, meeting her burning yet terrified gaze. Her terror makes me even harder. "I was born in this life with the gift of mind manipulation for a reason, my pet. As a human I tricked and manipulated many: it was one of the few things I was good at in life. It made me rich and important. Here it makes me one of the most powerful vampires in existence. Yet, here you are, as a human and able to defeat my gift. You'll be powerful too, but you'll be under _my_ control. You'll be _mine_!"

By the end of my mini-speech we are both beside the table in my tent. I hear outside the newborns training and Maria and the Major talking quietly, but I can't make out the exact words. I focus back on reality when I feel two feet caressing my right shinbone. I look down at Bella, and see her tiny, dirty feet slowly moving up and down my shin. Her right foot is sliding up and down my calf, while her left one is but a mere whisper of touch on my shinbone.

Her beautiful eyes are hooded and dark, her cheeks flushed. Her heart is beating wildly. She leans up on her elbows, giving me a perfect view of her creamy, bra-clad meaty globes. "What's your name?" she asks me, her voice light but with an undertone of danger I find appealing. Finally a woman worthy of being my mate.

I smirk, my hand reaching down and sliding inside my boxers to caress my cock. Her eyes follow the movement. "I need to prep myself for you, my pet. I want you to feel only the best, so that you'll never forget the moment you get to be _mine_" I say, and see her smile.

But something in that smile makes me stop my movements. Her feet stop, one in front of the other, with my calf in the middle. Her smile is victorious, like she's the one who won and not the one who's about to get raped.

****END OF RAPE TRIGGERS****

"What—" I say, then swing my arms around as I feel myself falling. The leg between her feet gives out on me and I collapse to the ground with a heavy thud. That bitch _dares_ trip me!

I growl and look up just in time to see that whore get up— on her face an evil smile that would scare even Maria—and grab something from the table. My eyes widen as I see her grabbing the candle on my table. I dive for her before she can try to light me on fire.

I catch her around the stomach and with the help of my momentum I slam her to the ground. She still has the candle in her hand and I can feel the flame burn my back as she throws it on me. Thankfully the dirt on my back from my fall prevents the flame from instantly setting me on fire.

I sneer down at her. She'll pay.

I growl in pain, "You bitch! You'll learn your place!" I shout, grabbing her by the waist and keeping her still as she tries to scramble away from under me. Then I bare my teeth and do something I've wanted to do since I first smelled her heavenly scent.

I plunge my teeth into her waist, growling in pleasure as I hear her terrified, ear-wrenching scream.

But no blood comes out of the wound.

I barely bite half an inch into her skin—my venom coated teeth plunged into her warm skin—when I feel something hard preventing me from going further, or preventing blood from coming out. I retract and see that the wound is open, but no blood comes out. A few seconds later, the venom that was on my teeth seals the wound, leaving only a bite-shaped white scar on her skin.

"This is impossible!" I growl, momentarily distracted. The whore takes advantage of this moment. She quickly scrambles away from me, diving for the somehow still lit candle that got knocked away a few feet from us.

I grab her again—this time by her tights—and slam her back to the ground. I plunge once again my teeth in her waist, then her ribcage, then her elbows and arms. She screams through it all, but I keep biting her.

Whatever this fucking thing is, it's pissing me off. Every bite I give her is bloodless, and immediately seals into a moon-white scar. In my frustration she manages to crawl those few inches that remain between us and the candle.

Her tiny hand curls around it, and she turns, despite the bruising grip I have on her.

No, this can't be happening! I won't go down this way!

I make one final attempt at killing her. I rip off her bra—barely enjoying the sight of her generous perky breasts—and dive for the left one open mouthed.

A bite on her heart. I want to mar her beautiful breasts, so that she'll forever remember me. She'll be mine even when I'm gone.

My roar, however, is drowned out by her own war cry. Before I have a chance to bite her meaty flesh, she sticks the candle in my mouth.

Barely half a second passes when I start screaming. I fall on the floor on my back.

The fire is scorching, spreading from the inside of my mouth to my cheeks and even all the way down my stomach. I'm burning from the inside out.

The fire spreads from my intern tissues to my skin. If I thought there was no pain more terrible than the one of the change, I stand corrected.

The last thing I see, before being ash to the wind, Bella—that whore—standing over my burning corpse, her breasts naked, her new bite marks marring her pale skin. She's so pale I can barely see the difference in colour. Her evil, triumphing smile is the last thing I see before my final death comes.

The last thought I have is: _I regret nothing, except not having fucked her pretty little cunt_.

**BELLA POV**

Oh my fucking God. I did it.

I fucking did it!

I ignore the ash that once was kai in front of me and the goose bumps breaking on my skin and smile to myself. When he started touching me and when he ripped the bra from my body I thought I would've blacked out, but I had reminded myself of my role in this.

Kai needed to die, and die he did.

But now I'm half naked.

Fuck. Shit. Goddamnit.

I look around searching for something to cover myself with.

My clothes are ribbons. Kai's are ash.

This is not good at all.

I spend another minute looking around for something to cover my boobs with, but then I hear some newborns growling outside the tent.

Fuck! Without Kai there is no one to control them!

I decide that my arm will have to suffice in covering me, and quickly shot a huge amount of accomplishment to Jasper.

A second passes without anything happening and I start to panic. Why is Jasper not doing anyth—

A shriek resounds in the camp, but then it's abruptly cut short.

Half a second later, the most deafening, mighty and _male_ roar I've ever heard shakes even the ground, nearly scaring me shitless. This is not Jasper, nor the Major.

This roar was the God of War's one.

There's a moment of silence—

Then I hear Caius' forces come.

Kai and Maria are dead.

Phase one completed.

* * *

**How was it? what is that stopped the bites from bleeding? Did Kai get what he deserved? I didn't want to make his death too graphic, but I wrote enough details for your mind to imagine the rest ;) Let me know what you think about the chapter in the reviews!**


	17. Phase two

**Here I am with another chapter! This one will be shorter than the previous one, but more intense.**

**I hope you'll enjoy! x**

* * *

**JASPER POV**

I truly hope Bella will be alright. She's doin' good right now. I sense no suspicion when we arrive in the camp.

I can tell she's scared, but she's also fightin' it. Good girl.

My skin crawls as we reach Maria and Kai. Bella was right, he's huge. For a second I fear for her safety, and the strong urge to run away and hide with her and protect her from anythin' and everythin' nearly wins over my military side. But we oughta do this and I trust her abilities.

"_Mi Amor_, you have returned to me" Maria breathes out, prolly tryin' to be seductive, her voice as light and feminine as always. It sickens me, but I need ta play the part. She smiles at me, and takes a step forward. Despite my urge to tear her to pieces, I mirror her movement, goin' ta stand in front o' her.

_We'll be one soon_ The Major whispers in my head. _I can feel it, we'll kill this bitch as one and destroy her regime once and for all._

A bolt of excitement runs through me, and I let Maria feel it. As I predicted, she thinks my excitement is caused by finally havin' returned here, but instead it's from the wonderful images runnin' through my head. All 'bout killin' her.

She smiles wider and reaches up to caress my biceps.

I think I might puke.

Her touch is sickenin', and I want ta rip her fuckin' hand off, but I restrain myself.

I also try ta avoid focusin' too much on Kai's lust—all directed ta Bella. I hope she'll make him suffer, 'cause he deserves it.

Bella tries ta kick her, and Maria swiftly avoids her. They both glare at each other. It think Bella is fightin' the urge ta kick her again. I try not to laugh. My little hellion is scared o' no one.

"What is _this_? Your _puta_?" she asks, disgust clear in her eyes. Bella growls. Fuckin' _growls_! This amuses me just enough ta stop me from rippin' Maria's head off. How dare she call Bella a whore. If she's searchin' for a whore she needs ta look in the fuckin' mirror.

I chuckle without mirth, and I feel Bella shot some annoyance at me. Uh-oh. I hope she won't kick my ass for this. "She ain't my plaything. She's a gift. For ya and 'im" I say, noddin' at Kai. A shudder runs through Bella and I once again fight my need ta protect her.

_We'll kill Maria, and then she'll be safe_, the Major whispers once again. I can feel myself mergin' back to the God of War every seconds that passes.

"Oh, _mi Amor_, you're so kind. Her blood does smell tantalizing" she says, sniffing Bella. I stifle a growl.

Then Bella does somethin' that makes me wanna kiss her then and there. I'll fuckin' build her a statue. She spits in Maria' eye.

She has perfect aim.

But I still need to act as if I love Maria. Puah, the mere thought is disgustin'.

Maria shrieks and I growl, pushing Bella to her knees, tryin' not to actually hurt her. "_Arrastrada_!" she growls at Bella, her hands diving to her throat, and I swear my heart fuckin' beats with fright.

"Wait, Maria" I say on a whim, catchin' her hands mid-flight. Bella bleeds relief.

She turns her anger-darkened eyes ta me. "Why do you want me to spare her, _mi Amor_? Did you perhaps fall in love?" she asks, a note of disbelief and mockery in her voice. How I hate her.

But my mind conjures another image, a very pleasurable one. A vampire Bella and I, huggin' and kissin', in our own home. Both o' us with matin' bites on our necks. Happy and in love.

Beautiful.

Maria stares at me and I realise I have fantasised for a second too long.

I scoff. "_Por supuesto che no_, Maria. Ya know me. I don't wanna ya ta kill her 'cause she's a shield" I say, playin' my cards. I know that she'll never refuse a gifted one. Have I imagined the lust rollin' off o' Bella when I spoke Spanish?

Maria's eyes widen comically. "This pathetic wimp? _Imposible_!"

"Ask your friend here. He'll see he can't control this little hellion" I say, noddin' to Kai. He still hasn't stopped starin' and lustin' after Bella. Motherfucker.

Bella tries once again to break free as Kai narrows his burgundy eyes at her. I can see the perversion in his eyes and I don't wanna imagine what he might have in store for her. Bella defiantly stares at him right in the eye, refusin' ta back down despite knowing he's tryin' ta control her. Admirable.

When Kai growls and begrudgingly nods at Maria, her eyes widen even more. Take that you fuckin' slut.

My entire being recoils at my words, but I need to say them anyway. "This is my gift for ya, my love. I missed ya and I know how ya love havin' many playthings. I thought maybe I'd regain back yer favor by bringin' ya her" I shake Bella a bit, "Yer friend here can have some fun with her before ya change her" I nod to Kai.

"No!" Bella shouts, kickin' and scratchin' me to no avail. Her act is so convincin' that Kai smirks, not suspectin' anythin'.

"It'll be my pleasure, Major" he says, holding his arm out to grab her.

As I hand her over to him she tries to make a run for it, perfectly keepin' up the act, but Kai swiftly grabs her elbow and slams her into his chest, knockin' the wind out of her. I fight back a growl but concentrate on letting the Major merge with me.

I need to time my unification _perfectly_. I want Maria's death to be the first thing I do once I'll be complete once again.

The world will finally be free of Maria's influence.

I watch for a second as Kai drags Bella away, then I turn as I feel Maria's small hand graze my forearm. She smiles at me and I feel waves of lust comin' off of her. Disgusting.

To think that I even loved this bitch at the beginnin' of my new life…

I smile at her. She smiles back, "How happy am I to have you back, mi Amor. But then again, you already know" she purrs, and I fight back a gag. Instead I laugh mellifluously, "Indeed I do, Maria" I say.

She links her arm with mine and she leads me to her tent. It hasn't changed a bit since I last went in there.

Black carpets, two wooden chairs, one table, a lot of maps, a golden goblet of gold, a small fire in a corner.

She's so predictable.

An onslaught of memories hits me as I step in the tent. Days and nights spent here, fuckin' or drinkin' or getting' punishments. The chair on my right still has some scratches I made when Maria ordered me ta kill Charlotte—Peter's mate.

"I bet you missed it here" she says, goin' ta sit on her chair.

Not really, but I don't say that. "Sure did."

"We'll have so much fun you and I. I'm sure you realized that I have joined forces with Benito."

"I did. Why, tho? Ya hate him" I say, and I really mean it. This is one thing the Volturi couldn't find out.

She laughs, "I do, but he had Kai. He's a beast on the battlefield, as well as in the sack" she says, trailing her hands down her old-fashioned gown to pause on her hips. The motion would have made me hard in a second once, but now it only sickens me. But I need to keep pretendin' I love and want her.

My mind automatically drifts off to Bella. If it were her to trail her hands down her body, grazin' her beautiful breasts and round hips, caressin' her creamy, naked skin… there he is, my second-in-command just popped out.

She smiles when she sees my reaction, completely oblivious that it's not her who's causin' it.

"He's not as good as you, though. He can control their minds, but you made every battle so much more interesting, mi Amor."

I bow a bit, "Thank you, ma'am."

She giggles, "I always loved your southern manners. But tell me, how did you find the girl?" she asks, her eyes flashin' dangerously as she mentions Bella.

"She was here with the Volturi, I noticed Jane couldn't affect her, and came to the obvious conclusion" I tell her, omittin' the fact that I'm actually workin' for the Volturi.

She hums, twirling her braid with one finger. She seems dubious about somethin'—I can feel it in her emotions—so I quickly push her a bit of compliance and trust. Enough to make her trust me but not enough to let her know I did it. "Mi Amor, do you want to know my plan?" she eventually says.

I nod wordlessly.

Suddenly I can't speak. My mind is like a ragin' sea, memories and feelings are mixin' together, a new strength floods my system.

I vaguely hear Maria prattlin' about destroyin' every coven in the Americas and eventually kill the Volturi and enslave the humans—what the fuck, bitch?—as I feel myself become _one_.

I can't describe it as anything except a puzzle.

Pieces of my mind I had long buried—since I was last complete—come back to the surface, fillin' me with emotions, good and bad. I can feel myself warm up from the inside, my mind sharpen, my gift become more powerful. I can feel my body sink deeper into the ground, my muscles fill with newfound strength. I close my eyes.

_We are one, at last…_ the Major's voice says, feebly. This will be the last time I'll hear his voice.

The last piece falls in place. I can feel every ounce of blood in my system bein' consumed by the force of my change. The gold from my eyes bleeds away, leavin' place for the thirsty black that will only be satisfied with human blood from now on.

A new power runs through my veins, strong and violent, yet controlled and sharp.

"Mi Amor?" I hear Maria's obnoxious voice.

I sneer and open my eyes. The first thing I see, is Maria's stunned face. Her burgundy eyes are searchin' my own face form somethin' she finds.

She gasps with delight, "Jasper, my Ares, mi Amor, you are back" she whispers. She raises one scarred hand to my face, prolly ta caress me.

Her hands doesn't make it that far.

My gift is more powerful than before: I can feel every newborn in this camp, as well as the guards just outside Kai's range.

But the person—the _woman_—I feel better than anyone here, is my Bella.

And I hear loud and clear when she shoots me a massive wave of accomplishment.

Kai is dead.

"Jasper?" Maria whimpers. I haven't realised it, but I have been squeezin' her wrist for the past seconds, so much so that I can see cracks goin' up her arm.

I growl at her, "Your time has come bitch."

Her eyes widen in realization as I let all the hate and anger I feel for her show on my face. I grin, "Ya have been fooled, Maria. Ya ain't as smart as ya though. Yer precious Kai is dead, and yer army soon will meet the same fate. Pity that ya ain't gonna see it. Ya'll be too dead to watch."

She's now outright quakin' in fear. "Please no" she whimpers, tryin' in vain to escape my clutches.

"I don't think so. Yer life on this earth has come ta an end. I think it's only fair if ya die by my hand, as I died by yers, all those years ago. Ya'll feel pain like ya have never imagined. Say yer prayers bitch" I growl, spittin' venom on her face.

My mama taught me to always me respectful towards a lady, but this is the fuckin' exception.

I roughly grab her by her hair and hit her with a dose of dizziness. She stumbles as I drag her ta the small fire in the corner, swayin' around like a drunk human. Her legs can't keep her upright; my hand in her hair is the only thin' that keeps her from crumblin' ta the ground.

I raise her ta be eye level with me. I smirk at her dizzy yet afraid face. I lick her cheeks, leavin' trails of venom on her, and then unceremoniously drop her face first on the fire.

The venom immediately catches fire and soon she's screamin' and clawin' at her face. Every ounce of pain she feels, I throw it back ta her tenfold. She's so in pain she can't even scream.

Soon, her entire rotten self in only ashes.

I take one last look at her, my old sire, and then I roar.

My roar is so powerful it shakes the tent. I can feel a wave of fright and terror from the newborns, and a strange yet welcome relief from Bella.

Caius' men charge.

As I come out of the tent, I see the Volturi guards jump in the fray, tearin' apart newborns and burnin' 'em like I taught 'em. Their work is methodical yet raw, quick yet brutal.

I join 'em, destroyin' newborns as if they were fragile china dolls, as I make my way to find Bella.

But then a thought occurs.

I can't meet her like this. I'm thirsty, and animal blood won't suffice me anymore. I need human blood, and I ain't riskin' hurtin' her just 'cause I'm thirsty.

I change directions, rememberin' that Maria always has some spare humans to feed the newborns with. I quickly reach an old tent, and I hear a man's cries. I smell blood and quickly enter. I see him—a man no older than 40—with his bleedin' wrists at his sides. He slit them with a knife.

I send him a dose of sleepiness and tranquillity so that he falls asleep and feels no pain. I bite his neck, quickly suckin' him dry. He doesn't feel any pain.

I jump out of the tent faster than lightnin' when I her Bella scream.

_Bella_, my mind repeats over and over, _Bella Bella Bella_.

Caius is quickly at my side, eyes wide at my change of eye-color, but he doesn't comment.

The sight that awaits us makes me roar.

Jane is standin' in front of Bella—who is naked from the waist on, with many bite marks on her upper body—throwin' ragin' newborns her way. Bella dodges them all, but she can't do much with only one arm, her other arm draped over her chest to cover her breasts.

I dodge a newborn that dives at me—tearin' his head off as he rips my shirt off, tryin' to rip my intestines out, I suppose—and launch myself at Jane, as Caius runs to kill the newborns surroundin' Bella and give her his cloak. Jane sees me and tries to use her gift on me, but I reflect it back on her twice as strong.

Once I'm sure Jane is witherin' on the ground like the snake she is, I look for Bella and our eyes meet. Instead of fear and disgust, I only sense love, lust and knee-wobblin' relief.

Jane screams and the guard, who has meanwhile finished destroyin' Maria's camp, is soon standin' around us. Felix comes forward, eyes grim and jaw set. Demetri and Alec are hot on his heels, all wearin' the same expression. Alec is throwin' out waves of disappointment and sadness.

The eerie silence is interrupted only by Jane's screams and Bella's heartbeat.

Caius is growlin' lowly. He scowls at Jane, "Jane Volturi, you are hereby accused of treason of the Volturi Coven, and murder of a temporary, guest member of the Volturi Coven, Isabella Marie Swan. Your trial will be held in Volterra as soon as we return. You'll make no resistance, or we'll be forced to incapacitate you."

Many of the guard gasp, but Felix and Demetri quickly haul Jane up and, when she tries to escape their clutches, as I stop usin' my gift, Alec jumps in and sedates her with his own gift.

Caius looks at him inquisitively. Alec bows at him, "My sister disobeyed your orders, Master. She tried to kill Bella, whom I think of as a friend. She'll be judged accordingly to her crimes and I will not interfere with her punishment or execution."

He's exudin' truth. "He speaks the truth" I say to Caius, as he looks at me for confirmation. He nods back.

"Guards, let us go back to our headquarters, and then we'll return home" he says, leadin' Bella to me.

She's covered with Caius' cloak, but she's tremblin'. Every time she looks at me I can feel a tendril of lust, but her emotions are mostly quiet—despite what Jane did ta her. She's really amazin'.

I hug her and she reciprocates as best as she can, with the cloak in the way, but she blankets me with a heavy wave of love.

"Let's go home, darlin'" I say, as I smell her hair.

She nods and looks up at me, and everythin' falls into place. My life, my heart, my mind… complete.

I lift her bridal style and speed with the rest of the guard back to headquarters.

When we arrive, I ignore her protests as she says she's fine, while I try to feed her some canned tuna.

I'd do anythin' for my _mate_.

* * *

**O.O**

**That's all I need to say to this.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and let me know in the reviews what you thought of it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until the next chapter!**


	18. Discoveries

**Hello! I'm so so so sorry about the long wait! I hope you can all forgive me. Thank you for sticking with me and bearing my tardiness! Real life was a problem lately, so I didn't have a lot of time to spare, but I finished this chapter as soon as I could. Believe me, every review, every Favorite/Follow was a blessing. Please continue!**

**Anyway, let's move on to the actual chapter!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

As I am relaxing on the plane, on the flight back to Volterra, I think about the last few hours.

Jasper was being strange. When I showed him my new bite marks he flipped his shit: he started to growl and he licked every bite mark—which, given their position, was a bit embarrassing, but strangely pleasant. Caius had this weird face, then it looked like he had a _ah-ha_ moment. I asked him what was wrong, but he just smirked and ushered me inside the plane.

Another scary-Jasper moment, was when he saw that Jane was trying to kill me. with only an arm I couldn't do much, so he immediately took action. He roared so loud I nearly shit myself—echoed by Caius—and then he quickly threw himself over Jane. I admit it, I was drooling a bit.

What can a girl do when faced with a sexy southern bare-chested vampire?

Caius killed all the remaining newborns and quickly handed me his cloak, holding me as I rose—I hadn't even noticed I was trembling. Jane was withering on the ground, Jasper glaring at her, before his eyes met mine.

The black in his eyes receded and a bright red took its place.

Damn, he was fine!

He must have felt my emotions, because he smirked for a second, before turning back to Jane and increasing her pain.

Caius was growling lowly beside me, I could barely hear him. He scowled at Jane, "Jane Volturi, you are hereby accused of treason of the Volturi Coven, and murder of a temporary, guest member of the Volturi Coven, Isabella Marie Swan. Your trial will be held in Volterra as soon as we return. You'll make no resistance, or we'll be forced to incapacitate you."

Many of the guard gasped at that, but Felix and Demetri quickly hauled Jane up and, when she tried to escape their clutches—evidently Jasper stopped using his gift—Alec jumped in and sedated her with his own gift. Wow.

It's not like I felt bad for her, but I surely felt bad for her brother.

After Jane sagged unconsciously in Demetri and Felix's arms, Caius looked at Alec inquisitively. He simply bowed at him, "My sister disobeyed your orders, Master. She tried to kill Bella, whom I think of as a friend. She'll be judged accordingly to her crimes and I will not interfere with her punishment or execution."

Aww, how sweet! I knew I liked Alec for a reason.

"He speaks the truth" Jasper said to Caius. He nodded back.

"Guards, let us go back to our headquarters, and then we'll return home" he said, leading me to Jasper.

Jasper hugged me and I quickly reciprocated as best as I could, considering the fact that I had to cover myself with the cloak to avoid flashing anyone.

"Let's go home, darlin'" he said, smelling my hair.

And here we are.

Luckily I'm now fully dressed and fed, so when I hear a knock on the door, I don't have to worry about showing more skin than normal. "Come in!" I say, and Jasper slips in.

"Hey, darlin'. We almost there. Half an hour tops" he says, smiling widely.

I reciprocate his smile and make space for him to sit beside me on the bed. He takes the hint and sits, but before either of us can say something, Caius' head appears in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Aro wants to speak with you, Jasper" he says, holding up a small black phone.

Jasper looks at me and I smile, nodding my head to the phone. He grins apologetically, "I'll be back in a sec, darlin'."

Jasper slips out of the room and Caius takes his place. "So, how're you? I hope the bites aren't hurting" he asks, a concerned expression on his face.

I shake my head, "No, they don't. The tingled a bit but it stopped a few minutes after we left the newborn camp. How's Alec?" I then ask. Alec was tasked with keeping his sister contained and sedated, "It must be hard for him."

Caius growls, "Alec is fine, Jane is firmly under his control. He knows the consequences of what she did, and he knows she isn't above the law. Besides, you heard what he said when we captured her, he values you as a friend. There aren't many who he likes, and those lucky enough to be considered his friends will always have his support. That's one thing that's always been clear throughout the centuries."

I smile sadly, "That's good, but that's his twin sister, she was with him his whole life. I don't want to disrupt his existence by stealing away the last bit of family he has left."

Caius smiles benevolently at me, "The Volturi are his family, and she just betrayed us. She is no longer family."

Still, it seems wrong to do it. But before I can voice my still present insecurity, Jasper comes back in the room. He holds out the phone to me, "Aro wants ta speak ta ya, darlin'."

I quickly stand up and grab the phone, and the two vampires leave me alone in the room to talk. I put the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"_Isabella, my dear, I hear what happened! What a tragedy! I hope you are safe and well?"_ Aro's buoyant voice comes through, tinted with a bit of sadness and anger.

"Yeah, Aro. Thank you, I'm fine. We'll be home soon, so you'll be able to see for yourself. I still don't understand how Kai's bites didn't kill me…" I mutter, losing myself in my thoughts.

I come back just in time to hear Aro's last words, _"—the hypothesis later."_

"Yeah, sure. Okay" I say.

A moment of silence, then, _"Are you sure you are alright, dear? Jane isn't bothering you, right? We'll have her trial as soon as you come home. Maybe after you sleep and refresh yourself, if you need it"_ Aro says.

"Jane is under Alec's influence, so it's all good. I didn't know you knew about what she did."

"_Of course I do, my sweet child. And I promise you she'll be held responsible for all the hurt she has done to you."_

**ARO'S POV**

I am ecstatic.

Not only Maria has been defeated once and for all, but the God of War is back and young Bella shows signs of a latent power—possibly a shield. Astounding!

Unfortunately, the bad news almost equal the good ones. Caius contacted me a few hours ago to report what happened and he also included Jane's terrible behaviour. I can't believe that someone as loyal as Jane could ever do something like this. But alas, it's true.

And as much as it pains me to do so, action must be taken.

There's a knock at the door. A guard comes in and bows respectfully. "Master, Master Caius and his team are approaching, they'll be here shortly."

"Very well. Please, inform my brother, child."

"Of course, Master" he replies, bowing and quickly leaving the room.

I put on my robe and make my way to the throne room, where I find my other brother already sitting on his throne. "Hello, brother" I greet cheerfully. I only receive a nod in response, as always.

Before I can become sad about my brother's nothingness, the doors to the throne room are thrown open. Caius is up front, an angry expression on his face, followed by Alec, Felix and Demetri, carrying an unconscious Jane. She doesn't have on her black cloak, and her hair are messy and dirty.

After them come a few of the other guards, one carrying Maria's ashes, as is customary. We keep the ashes of our enemies so that we can never forget our role to grant peace for the vampire world. Many think we do that to intimidate other vampires, and partly that's true, but there is no need to feel intimidated if you have done nothing wrong.

Lastly, the God of War and Bella enter. Marcus immediately straightens up in surprise and I discreetly brush his hand with mine. My eyes widen. A bright mating bond shines between them, strong and red as blood. Usually the colour of the bond determines the personality of the two mates. Red means they are both strong warriors.

I take back my hand and clap them together. "Welcome back, my good friends! I see your trip has been fruitful, yet unfortunate" I turn my gaze to Bella, "I'm so incredibly contrite about Jane's behaviour. We'll take action immediately to punish her."

As I finish my sentence, Caius, who has already taken his seat on his throne, gestures for Demetri and Felix to bring Jane forth. Alec is still keeping her under his influence, so I'm able to look at her memories calmly.

What I see there shocks me.

Jealousy, hatred, loneliness, cockiness, sadism, superiority. All of this matured in the last few weeks, all toward Bella.

She is jealous of her beauty, her immunity, the fact that we gave her the Winter Rooms. She hates her eyes, her heart, her blood. She feels like she has been betrayed and replaced by us, so she her plan was to eliminate Bella and take back her power.

The only thing she doesn't realise, is that she has no power here.

She is under _our_ rule, like any other, and she has just stepped out of line.

Another thought catches my attention. Of her trying to manipulate some lesser guards into ganging up and raping Bella, and Heidi was her accomplice.

I see red, "Bring me Heidi!" I bellow. Two guards scramble to obey me, and a few seconds later Heidi—dressed in a skin-tight blue leather dress, horrible really—is dragged into the room.

"Master! What is going on!" she screeches, trying to fight off the guards holding her.

I scowl at her, and immediately begin my accusations, "Do you deny aiding Jane in the attempted rape and murder of Isabella Swan?"

At this, a gasp runs through the room, followed by many growls and roars of rage. The God of War looks positively murderous—as do Caius and Felix.

Bella's eyes are wide and dark, and she huddles closer to Jasper, who puts an arm around her. I'm not sure if the two already discussed their mating bond, but it's obvious that at least Jasper knows about it.

Heidi doesn't even try to deny it. "Jane convinced me to do it! _She_ was stealing all the attention, you gave her the Winter Room, she is a child!" she screeches.

Caius roars angrily, "She is more mature than you two skanks combined could ever be! You'll pay for your treason with death!"

Surprisingly, it's Marcus that speaks next. "Felix, Demetri, Alec. Bring the traitors in the cells, we'll decide when to condemn them later on. No blood, no contact with anybody."

"Yes, Master" they bow in unison. A screeching Heidi and an unconscious Jane are dragged out of the room, while the others from the Mexican expedition quickly bow and take their leave. Only Bella and Jasper remain.

I sigh tiredly, "My dear, I'm so sorry for what happened. I never though Jane and Heidi could do something like that. My apologies."

She shakes her head, "There's nothing to forgive Aro. It's their fault, not yours."

I smile at her kindness. "Thank you, young one. Now, I hope your newest wound aren't causing you pain?" I say, letting my eyes wander over the three visible bites on her arms. The others are all covered by a red t-shirt.

Her hands lightly brush against the moon-shaped white marks. "They are fine. They don't hurt. But I still don't know how that's possible. I should have died, or at least turned into a vampire."

I clasp my hands together, and go sit on my throne, "I've thought about it, and there are two possibilities. The first, is that your blood is somehow immune to our venom, something unlikely but not unheard of. The second one consists in you having a mental and physical shield."

Her mouth hangs wide open, and even Jasper looks surprised. I continue my explanation, "Given the fact that when you were first bitten by James, this didn't happen, I believe the second option is the most likely."

Bella frowns, "But if that's true, why didn't it happen with James, also?"

"I think it's because of the venom left in your bloodstream. Despite what Edward said, it's actually impossible to completely remove the venom from the body. By the time he sucked it out of you, some cells would have already started the transformation and this transformation is slowly spreading to the other cells of your body. The venom, despite its small amount, must have triggered your gift. Your mental shield has always been active, but your physical one has been unlocked by the venom."

Bella blinks a couple of times, "Wow, that's crazy" she deadpans.

Caius chuckles. "It is. It's also unheard of, but I think it's best if you start training you gift. It might come in handy once you're turned."

"Will do" Bella says, stifling a yawn, "But now I think I need to sleep. Can I go?" she asks and we all nod. Jasper, who has been silent the whole time, nods at us and disappears with her.

A few seconds pass.

"They are mated, aren't they" Caius asks, a minuscule smile on his face.

"Indeed they are. A magnificent red bond. One of the strongest I've seen, I might add" Marcus says.

Caius smiles, pleased.

I can't resist. "Well, dear brother, what did I tell you about liking Bella? Turns out I am right, as always" I gloat.

"Oh, shut it, brother."

* * *

**So, how was it? Let me know in the reviews! Also, what would you deem a proper punishment for Jane and Heidi? Tell me your ideas! Gaia xx**


	19. You will pay

**JASPER POV**

Bella is sleepin' in her bed. Her face looks so peaceful. She really is beautiful.

My phone dings, signallin' that a text has arrived. I pick up my phone and see a text from Alice.

**OMG Jas! I'm soooo happy for you! You and Bella are going to be so happy!**

I smile and reply, _Thanks Aly_.

I lay back on the couch in Bella's rooms—I can't bear to be away from her after all that's happened. The fact that even Heidi is part of Jane's scheme makes it all the more disturbin'.

As I lay there I try to come up with a fittin' punishment.

The night passes swiftly, with Bella only stirrin' twice—my fault, I was projectin' out anger—but not completely wakin' up. As the sunlight comes streaming in the room, I finally decide the last details of my punishment. It will be an example to all and every vampire will know that the God of War is back, and he will not tolerate shit when it comes to his mate.

A small smile graces my lips. My mate. Bella is my mate.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Bella asks groggily, stretchin' her limbs in a delicious manner as she forces her body to start the day.

I didn't even notice her wake up.

Her hair are messy and her face is puffy and red from sleep, and there is a tiny trail of drool that runs down her cheek—proof of her profound sleep—and she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my existence.

"I was thinkin', darlin'" I answer her.

She hops down the bed and goes to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast and I follow. "About what?" she asks. She starts makin' pancakes.

"Nothin' of relevance. How do ya feel?" I quickly change the subject. I'm not ready to tell her she's my mate. She already has enough on her plate. "Ready for the trial today?"

She nods, puttin' a rather impressive pile of pancakes on the plate. She adds maple syrup and then digs in. "How do you think they will punish them?" she asks through the food in her mouth.

I shrug, despite knowin' exactly how they'll be punished. 'Cause I'll be the one punishin' them, as I am Bella's mate. But she doesn't need ta know that.

"We'll see then" she says, then hesitates a bit. A bit of shame joins her overall peaceful emotions. I'm about to ask what's wrong, but she speaks before I can. "Is it bad that I'm looking forward to their trial, and the fact that they'll most likely die?"

I chuckle, "No, Bella. You're not a bad person."

A knock at the door interrupts our conversation.

It's Felix. "The trial will start in an hour, if you are ready. The trial will be streamed on a special private channel so that all vampires across the world will see it."

I nod and he smiles, winkin', knowin' their punishment will be by my hand, and it will be exemplar.

**FELIX POV**

This is going to be amazing.

Do I feel sad about seeing the death of two of my former comrades? No. They are two spoiled brats who thought they are better than us. One thinks of herself as a queen, the other as Aphrodite. Well, they are neither. But they'll soon be dead.

I meet up with Demetri and the others in the throne room. Jane and Heidi are already in the middle of the room, kneeling, subdued by Alec's fog. They are wearing a simple beige t-shirt and brown pants, completely different from their usual outfits.

The cameras are already in place, we are just waiting for Bella and the God of War to join us.

They arrive a few minutes after the cameras have been turned on. Most of the vampire world is already tuned. Comments start coming in from the live, may are astounded that the God of War is back, and an equal number is wondering about Bella.

She looks sharp: a long maroon dress hugs her curves, leaving her arms bare but her chest, neck and legs covered. Her heels click almost eerily in the silence of the room, and the coldness in her eyes makes her look like a vengeful queen. Her hair are cascading down her back in luscious waves, not one strand out of place. The God of War looks equally terrifying: dressed in black from head to toe, his dark red eyes promise pain and fury.

"Welcome, dear friends" Master Aro begins, "We are here for an unfortunate occasion. Two of our own coven—Jane and Heidi—have betrayed us. As such, we will have a trial, and the sentence and punishment will be decided."

A murmur of agreement fills the silence.

"We shall begin with the accused's versions" Master Marcus says, "Alec, please, let Heidi speak."

Alec, beside me, bows and lifts his fog wordlessly. Demetri, on my other side, rolls his eyes when Heidi immediately starts to screech about her innocence and how Jane manipulated her into doing her bidding. Lord, her voice is so annoying.

Master Caius seems to think the same thing and barks "Shut up, woman! Aro, just read her, I can't stand to hear her whiny voice once more."

Alec immediately covers her again, making her fall limply on the stone floor. Aro sighs heavily and proceeds to read Heidi.

After a couple of minutes when only Bella's heartbeat could be heard, Aro sighs again, more angrily this time, and retreats back to his throne. "So, it seems that Heidi has a strong sentiment of jealousy and hatred toward our dear Bella, and as consequence, she participated in her attempted rape and homicide. Such crimes cannot be left unpunished. But first, let's hear another version of the facts. Jasper Whitlock, if you will tell us about your take on this?"

"Certainly, Master" he says, taking a step forward. "I sensed some ill feelings from Jane and Heidi since the beginnin'. Jealousy, hatred, anger. I merely attributed them to the fact that a human was gettin' better accommodations than them. I thought they would fade soon, but they didn't. Jane kept feelin' jealous, but the mission made me concentrate less on her emotions and more on the happenings in Mexico. Only one time I felt somethin' that bothered me: we were readyin' for the attack, and Jane was talkin' with some guards. She was feelin' malicious, mischievous and hateful, while the guards were slowly and tentatively feelin' more lustful towards Bella. I sent them a wave of emotions to warn them to back off. Fortunately it worked. I suppose she was tryin' to turn them on Bella. Then, when that didn't work, she took matters in her own hands and, durin' the battle against Maria's newborns, she tried to kill Bella by cowardly throwin' ragin' newborns her way. Bella—I don't know how—managed to defend herself until me and Caius arrived and restrained Jane."

By the time he finishes his tale, the room is filled with growls and hisses of anger. Caius' eyes are blazing.

"It seems our Jane and Heidi have been very naughty" Aro says, his words playful but his tone anything but.

"Master" a guard calls. He is the one in charge of taking care of the online connection with the rest of the vampire world. "The spectators are requesting more details about Miss Bella."

"Oh, my. Yes! We forgot! Goodness me, of course" Aro exclaims, contrite. "Bella, dear, would you like to present yourself, if that's alright" he asks her gently.

Bella blushes a bit but steps forward, nodding. "My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm going to be 19 in two months, on September 13th. I live in America, I came in contact with the vampire world through the Cullens. I discovered their identity not too long after they moved to my city" he concludes, not giving away anything that might put her in danger. Smart girl.

"They ask about her involvement in the mission against Maria" the guard says then.

This time it's Caius that answers. "She was called along with the God of War here to help us in the mission to vanquish Maria once and for all. She has been vital to the mission thanks to her strange immunity to all mental gifts. During the end of the mission, after she killed Maria's right-hand man, she exhibited signs of a physical shield, along with the already present mental one."

Many are surprised by this, especially those who weren't with us in Mexico. "They ask if the God of War is truly back" the guard says.

At this, Jasper steps forward. "Yes, he is. And on this note" he growls, "I demand payment for the wrongs done by these two vampires to Bella."

The room immediately quietens.

Master Marcus nods his head. "Permission granted. What is the punishment you wish to inflict on these two, if found guilty?"

I think the entire room holds its breath—metaphorically of course—waiting for his answer.

Jasper sneers hatefully. "They'll have to fight against each other, while experiencin' the same level of pain felt durin' the change. Whoever survives will have to fight against me: I'll make sure every wound will hurt thrice as much, and that every sound will be perceived twice as painfully as a newborn vampire perceives it."

Fuck. That's painful.

It's not only my face that grimaces at that sentence.

Every vampire here knows the pain they'll feel will be unbearable. They deserve every second of it.

"I couldn't have chosen a better punishment myself. Awake the accused, Alec." Master Aro orders imperiously.

Jane and Heidi blink away the last remnants of Alec's gift, and while Jane has the dignity to remain silent, Heidi's body is wrecked by tearless sobs. Pathetic, really.

"Be quiet!" Caius barks, and Heidi still immediately, fear prompting her to obey.

Demetri, beside me, inches forward a bit, anticipation for the verdict and punishment clear in his eyes.

"You will now be judged. If found guilty, you'll be punished by the God of War himself, as he requested. The punishment has already been discussed and approved" Aro says.

"Let's get this over with" Caius sneers.

All three of the Masters stand up. Bella's heartbeat is steady but fast, the fiddling of her hands confirming her nervousness.

**BELLA POV  
**

Am I nervous?

Yes.

Am I scared?

A bit.

Am I going to pass out?

I hope not.

Aro turns to the guy in front of the computer. "What do our spectators say? Guilty or not?"

A few seconds then, "Guilty by unanimous vote."

"Guard?" he then asks.

They all answer as one, even Alec, with startling determination. "Guilty."

Then Aro turns to his brothers, "What say you, brothers?"

"Guilty as charged" Caius sneers, and Marcus nods tiredly his agreement.

"Very well, then. The vote is unanimous. Heidi and Jane, former members of the Volturi coven, you are hereby found guilty as charged, and will be punished accordingly" Aro says imperiously, towering over the small figure of Jane and the trembling one of Heidi.

At that, both Jane and Heidi go crazy: they start screaming, and kicking, and even while they are subdued by Alec, their faces still remain angry and fearful.

"Bring them to the Arena" Caius commands, and immediately four guards step forward, grabbing the two motionless vampires and dragging them out of the room.

I'm momentarily confused, but when the entire room starts to follow them, both me and Jasper trial behind them. Even the computer guy follows, with all the equipment to stream the trial.

Jasper grins at me, and I grin back. His presence makes me feel safe. I'm not bothered by what he's about to do to Jane and Heidi—they deserve everything—instead, I'm touched by his fierce need to avenge me, and by his protectiveness.

"If you want, you can go away when the punishment begins—" he starts, but I'm having none of it.

"Nope. I'll be there. I can handle it" I say, confidence in my tone.

His eyes, now red, soften. "I know you can, Bella."

How he pronounces my name makes my insides flutter, and it's only the sound of two massive doors opening that shakes me from my reverie.

We suddenly find ourselves in a massive arena. It reminds me of the Colosseum. Several rows of stone seats occupy the majority of the walls of the room, while small passages allow us to reach the fighting pit. The sun shines on us as the guards dump Jane and Heidi in the middle of the fighting pit. Dust rises and settles back on their crumpled forms, making their sparkle seem dirty and somehow _wrong_.

A hand on my elbow makes me turn toward its owner. Caius nods toward one of the front seats in what appeared to be the VIP area—if you can even call it that. Four maroon seats welcome me and the Kings, but I worry when Jasper doesn't follow us. My confusion must be transparent on my face, because Aro quickly says "Jasper will deal of his punishment from another platform. Don't worry, he'll be safe."

As if on cue, Jasper blurs and appears back on another platform, right in front of us. He winks at me and then nods at Alec. The black mist surrounding Jane and Heidi immediately dissipates, and they look around in fright. Their eyes quickly find Jasper and they both tremble in fear when they meet his furious black eyes.

He looks magnificent, his skin shining under the sun and black eyes glinting with power and fury.

He looks positively edible.

_Wait, what?_

His eyes immediately meet mine, but before either one of us can do anything, Aro's voice booms in the silence.

"Let the punishment begin!"

**JASPER POV**

So Bella is attracted to me, huh? She enjoys watchin' me exhibit my power.

I can tell that she is confused by her feelings, but that ain't gonna stop me from givin' her the show of her life.

After Aro's declaration, I grin evilly at the two whack-jobs in front of me.

"Ya'll pay for what ya did" I growl.

And pay they will.

For my Bella.

For my mate.

* * *

_**Hello guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but things ave been a bit hectic lately. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, and please... REVIEW! **_


	20. End and Beginnings

**JASPER POV**

The two vampires in front on me are terrified. They should be.

They pain they will experience will be like nothin' they've ever felt before.

I can feel Bella's eyes on me as I growl, "Begin!"

Heidi and Jane stare at each other for a second, then they jump and collide mid-air, fightin' like ferocious dogs. I notice that Jane isn't usin' her gift. Smart move, for if she uses it, I'll subject her to the same pain her glare causes.

I look at the two fighters: Jane is tenacious and determined to survive, but Heidi is more experienced—havin' no gift to protect her from physical attacks she prolly learned a thing or two.

I let it go on for a minute longer, then I decide to start the fun.

I hit 'em with a blast of pain so intense it rivals the one of the change. Sure enough, they both crumble to the ground, kneelin' in pain. They are pantin' and whimperin' like the filthy worms they are. No offence to worms.

"Fight!" I roar at them, puttin' the fear of God up their asses. They scramble to their feet, Jane fallin' down again due to the pain she feels. Heidi is wobblin' too, but she catches the chance and jumps on Jane's prone form.

The excitement I feel from the others in the arena fuels my energy, and I strengthen the flow of pain I'm sendin' them. A stutter in their movements tells me they felt it.

It's comical, watchin' them fight each other for their lives, but also fight the pain I'm sendin' them.

"Oh, God, please stop!" Heidi whimpers, droppin' to the floor. Jane takes the opportunity to rip her left hand off. A screech and the fight begins again. Heidi avenges her hand by ripping a chunk of Jane's hair off.

This is way more boring than I thought it would be. The guards and the kings are enjoyin' themselves, but that's mostly 'cause they usually kill the offenders directly, without much fuss. But for me, havin' witnessed the horrors of Maria's rule, this is cake.

"You have one minute to kill your adversary, or I'll kill ya both!" I roar at the two wounded vampires.

The room as a whole shivers at my words, but not Bella. As Heidi and Jane resume their combat, with more vigour despite the pain, I focus on her emotions. She is sittin' perfectly still, and her emotions mirror her stance. She's feelin' nothin'.

Not an ounce of fear, excitement, pleasure, satisfaction… nothin'.

She is just lookin' at the scene in front of her eyes like it's the most useless and borin' thing in the world.

God thing that I gave them one minute.

Sure enough, a screech and the sound of tearin' flesh signals that someone has prevailed.

I turn my gaze back on the two fightin' vampires and the surprise I feel from the rest of the arena mirrors my own.

Heidi is standin' there, venom drippin' down her mouth, eyes blacker than black, with bits of flesh missing and scratches all over her body—and holdin' Jane's head in the air with the hand still attached to her wrist.

Well, shit, this is a surprise.

"I am free!" Heidi growls through the pain, throwin' Jane's head at my feet, "I have beaten the little shit, I have paid my price, and now you will free me!"

I chuckle sadistically. "Oh, you ain't goin' nowhere. That was just the first fight of your trial" I say, pushin' more pain to her.

I laugh at her horrified face as she falls to her knees, screamin' in pain.

"Now you'll have to fight against me!" I hiss, jumpin' in the middle of the battleground.

**CAIUS POV**

Jasper jumps in the middle of the arena pit, dust forming small clouds around him. He looks otherworldly—even more than usual. Danger exudes from him like light from the sun, and Heidi seems to feel that too, for she scrambles to the farthest corner of the circular space she's in.

The pain makes her motions uncoordinated and clumsy, and she falls on her butt on more than one occasion. The injuries she sustained fighting Jane don't help.

Jasper moves like a panther, his feet stealthy as he approaches his prey, vibrating with energy and barely contained fury.

He mush lighten up the pain a notch, for Heidi no longer trembles, instead she shakily rises up on her feet—dripping venom from her wounds—and snarls lowly.

Her lunge is clumsy, yet very fast. But not fast enough for the great God of War.

He easily evades her, landing a crushing blow on her back in a single move. The reverberation of the impact Heidi makes when colliding with the wall is felt in all of our bones. Jasper then grabs her ankle, swinging her around like a rag doll. He does it so fast that he creates a bit of wind.

Bella's hair sway with the breeze, and I can tell she's having difficulty following the fast moves of her mate.

Her mate. I still struggle to imagine it. He is certainly better suited for her than the pubescent mind reader.

Jasper slams Heidi to the ground, wrenching off her ankle in the process. Her shriek is cut midway by his hand, that closes around her neck like a vice. Cracks form on her face from his tight grip.

The guards cheers when he rips out one of her ribs, causing a gush of venom to cascade from her mangled body.

I worriedly look at Bella, to check if the sight disturbs her, but her face in unreadable.

Another triumphing shout from the spectators causes my gaze to fall back on the fighting.

Jasper has Heidi into what we call the _dance of death_—one of the two opponents is moving so fast and so seamlessly that it looks like they're dancing around the other. Usually this is done to tire out the opponent before the final, fatal blow, to make the opponent seem pathetic and powerless in their last moments.

The God of War moves so fast that even with vampire vision I strain to see him move.

During the dance he rips off bits of Heidi—her other hand, one ear, another rib, a chunk of hair—and with every wound her movement become slower and sloppier. He must also increase the level of pain, for she falls on her knees on more than one occasion. Despite the missing foot she is holding up quite nicely.

It would have been boring if she had fallen immediately. I'm also positive he must have procrastinated her end to make a spectacle out of her, for he is powerful enough to vanquish her immediately.

A hush suddenly fall over the excited guards, and all eyes are fixed upon Jasper, who has Heidi in a chokehold, one knee planted in the middle of her back, facing Bella and us.

Heidi's mangled body is quaking in fear.

Me and my brothers rise as one, Bella and the others following suit. "Heidi Volturi, you have been judged and deemed guilty of unspeakable crimes, and for that your sentence is death" my brother's voice is loud in the silence, but even louder is Heidi's screech and the sound of flesh ripping.

Her beheaded body falls on the dirt with a loud _thump_. "The sentence has been carried out accordingly" I say, "This session is dismissed."

The guard in charge of the online connection immediately closes the meeting and all the guards present go out of the Arena, only a couple staying to bring Heidi's body to the furnaces, in the lowest part of the castle.

As Jasper exited the room from another way—probably to clean himself up before facing Bella—Marcus led her outside, with us following them.

"The God of War was spectacular, such talent and power!" Aro says excitedly, clapping his hands in glee.

"I sincerely hope you aren't thinking of trying to get them to join the guard, brother" I say.

"Of course not brother, I know Jasper would never agree, and Bella—as much as she is loved here—is a free spirit. Cooping her up in this place would cripple her more than it would do her good."

I nod, pleased that he is being sensible for once.

"So, what happens now?" Bella says, drawing our attention back on her.

Walking down the corridors toward her rooms, Aro responds. "Well, dear child, you have two options: you could either stay here another week, month, or however long you decide, or you can leave within a few days and return to your beloved home. You'll always be welcome to return, of course."

She thinks about it for a moment. "I want to know what Jasper wants to do, but I think we have to go back home soon. The cover with my father lasts only another two days, and I can't afford to lengthen it or he'll get suspicious, and the last thing we need is a cop breathing down our necks" she says, biting her lip. We reach the door to her suite and another voice joins the discussion.

"Fine by me, darlin'."

We all turn, seeing Jasper—cleaned and dressed in a pair of jeans and a crisp white shirt—walk toward us.

"Actually," he continues, after he reaches Bella's side, "It's better if return sooner rather than later. A series of killings has occurred in Seattle while we were in Mexico, and Carlisle thinks it's the work of a vampire, or rather several vampires. Our help might be required."

We all frown, "If our help is needed at any time, do not hesitate to call us. We'll assist in any way we can" I say.

They both nod—Bella curled in his side and Jasper looking grave.

"Do you think it might be newborns, Jas?" Bella asks, apprehensively.

He sighs heavily, "Maybe. I can't know for sure. But I want us back at home as soon as possible."

"We can have a jet ready for you tomorrow evening if you desire. Tomorrow you'll pack and say your goodbyes" Marcus suggests.

Jasper and Bella exchange a look, "Thank you King Marcus, we'll take ya up on yer offer" he says.

"Very well. Now I think it's best if you relax. It's been a taxing day."

_The day after_

**BELLA POV**

I slept soundly this night, after assuring Jasper a thousand times that I was fine and not into some sort of shock due to his fight with Heidi.

It's just that Heidi was no one important in my life, and I'm not going to mull over her death. I have a life to live.

As I sit here, in the comfy couch of the private jet the Volturi gave us, I think back on our visit to the Italian vampire city. It was certainly far more pleasant than my first one—except for Jane and Heidi—and I made a lot of new friends who I'm sure will help me and Jasper when we need it. I was also indirectly presented to the vampire world, and the only thing that worries me are possible repercussions. What if some vampire decides to peek at me? Would it end like the James mess?

Speaking of, Victoria has been MIA since then, but I somehow don't think she is willing to leave me alone.

Well, however things are going to go, a chapter in my life has just ended. Now it's time for another one to begin…

* * *

**Jasper in a white shirt... *swoons***

**Anyway, you know the drill! Review and tell me what you think of my story!**


	21. Not a moment's reprieve

**Welcome to new readers and welcome back to my old, faithful ones who have kept up with my obscene posting schedule (which is mostly absent).**

**So sorry it took me so long to update, but RL is crazy right now!**

**To answer some of the reviews I've been getting, no this story is NOT over! I always say when it is and believe me, some shit it's about to go down! ;)**

**Anyway, keep reviewing! Your continuos support is the best thing a writer can receive rn! Also, this story passed 77k+ views! O.O I'm *shook***

* * *

**BELLA POV**

"Bells!" my father's voice reaches my ears as soon as I step foot outside the airport, Jasper by my side. I quickly spot his cruise and wave at him, a brilliant smile on my face. I missed him in Volterra, and I'm glad to be home.

"Dad!" I greet him, returning his solid embrace. It seems I was not the only one who missed the other.

"Sir" Jasper says respectfully, shaking my father's hand after he releases me.

"Jasper, I hope the trip went well" Charlie says.

Jasper nods, not exactly a lie since Maria and Kai were slaughtered. But my father doesn't need to know that. "Yes, it was great. We had a lot of fun and discovered many things. It was quite illuminatin' actually."

Dad seems impressed, "I'm glad, kid—" at that I have to hold in a snort, Jasper is most surely not a kid, "—but now I think it would be best to take our leave. I'm sure your parents are waiting for you, and you must be tired from the flight."

"Yeah. Please don't worry about me, I'll wait for my parents here" Jazz says, playing the part of the young man excellently, as if he couldn't reach his house in a matter of minutes just running.

My dad snorts, "As if. I called your parents earlier today and said I'd take you home. C'mon, let's go."

Both me and Jasper look surprised, but nonetheless I am happy I get to spend a few more minutes with him. This past days we became really close. He is like my male best friend, and maybe could be something more—_no, bad Bella!_

I'm vaguely aware of how Jasper is spinning an absolutely normal story about what we did while we away, but my mind is somewhere else. More precisely, I'm thinking about how I'll have to face Edward sooner rather than later. The last time we called, the fam said he was still in Denali, but I'm sure he must have returned here to _greet_ _me_. The little bitch.

A hand on my knee gets my attention refocused, and I see Jasper silently holding out his phone to me. I see a message has appeared on the screen. It's from Alice: _Show this to Bella. Yes, he did._

Oh, joy.

Jasper stares at me with a puzzled face, and I just shake my head. I feel the car coming to a stop and expect to be in front of our—or the Cullen's—house, instead we are blocked by another cruise and an ambulance. The truck of the forensic scientists is here also. I'm also positive I see Carlisle's blonde head. Fuck, this does not bode well.

"What the hell…" my father's mutter doesn't reassure me.

"Dad, what's going on?" I ask worriedly as he parks his cruise on the other, unoccupied, side of the road, mindful of not blocking car circulation.

"When I left there was nothing wrong so I don't know, but I'm about to find out."

He doesn't tell us anything, so both Jazz and I hop off the cruise and cross the street. We reach the crime scene, and I gasp. Tears quickly fill my eyes and I'm vaguely aware of how Jasper steadies me with his thick arms around me.

Jessica Stanley's mangled body is being put on in a black bag, her blood-matted hair the last thing I see before the zip is closed. A pool of dark blood is colouring the street and the nearby rocks, like a grotesque painting.

I see my father giving me a sorrowful look as he listens to one of his deputies. He knows I am… _was_, close with Jessica. Not as much as with Angela but she was my friend nonetheless.

I see Carlisle meet Jasper's gaze, by my side, and I barely notice that he nods his head at him.

I know what that means. A vampire did this. And I bet I know who it is.

Victoria.

**JASPER POV**

The emotional climate here is terrible. Despair, sadness, confusion, helplessness. But a shot of awareness prompts me to lift my eyes and meet Carlisle's.

He nods his head at me, throwin' a quick glance at the body bag containin' Jessica's lifeless body. I understand immediately. This is the work of one of our kind.

Suddenly, an enormous bout of anger from Bella shakes my insides. My mate is lookin' at Carlisle too, but then her eyes turn to the ambulance, now ridin' away with Jessica's body, followed by the forensic truck with all the evidence they could find.

She has figured it out, too. My girl is smart.

"Bella, calm down. There is nothin' that can be done right now. We need to meet with the rest of the family and begin our research for the culprit" I tell her, sendin' a small wave of tranquillity her way. It calms her down, but only marginally.

"I know who did this" she snarls, her voice low but not low enough for Carlisle not to hear. He is speakin' with Chief Swan, but his eyes meet mine for a second, confusion shinin' in them. Confusion, I'm sure, that's mirrored in my own eyes.

"How can ya know darlin'?" I ask her gently, rubbin' her arm, tryin' to soothe her further.

"It was Victoria" she snarls, and it's one of the most erotic sounds I've ever heard. I might have sported a boner if the situation wasn't so serious.

"How?"

"She was here, she kept trying to kill me, trying to go through the pack. Before the stunt Edward pulled in Volterra. I know this is her doing. She must have tired of not being able to catch me and decided to have a go at my friends."

Her growl goes straight to my groin, but I try to control myself as Chief Swan comes back to us with a grim face. He radiates disappointment and sorrow.

"Bella," he starts, and puts an arm around her, "I'm so sorry, baby."

Bella's grief slams me in the gut, and I almost recoil. She breaks down in his arms as he comforts her as only a father can do.

It physically hurts to be away from her as she is sufferin', but there are more pressing matters. Matters that entail ensurin' her safety. That's my priority.

I walk to the edge of the crime scene, and Carlisle, after finishin' to speak with the police and puttin' back all his instruments, meets me. "What d'ya think? Could she be right?" I ask. This is not how I wished to see him again after our departure, but apparently we ain't gonna have any reprieve.

He sighs, "Possibly. I didn't detect her scent, but the body was clean of any animal scent, also. It's certainly the work of a vampire but I can't say for certain if it's Victoria or not. There were the scents of other students—Angela, Mike, Lauren, Edward, Alice…"

"So Edward is back." He nods, and I rub my chin. "Anythin' else amiss?"

"The claw marks match those of a bear, but the thing is… the humans think there are bear out here, but in truth the killings have all been Victoria's fault. Either this is a true animal attack, but I doubt it—the animal would have dragged her back in the forest to feed from her flesh—or Victoria stepped up her game."

"Well, give Bella a good night's sleep and she'll be ready to kick ass." I say, proud of my mate's strength.

He smiles too, and claps me on the back. "I'm happy you're back home, son. This night you'll tell us how it went, I'm sure Esme will be thrilled too."

**CARLISLE POV**

It was sixteen past 9 pm when I finally managed to get home. My children and Esme were already waiting for me.

As I cross the threshold to the dining room, where we have our family meetings, I see everyone is already seated, waiting for me. everyone is pretty relaxed, but Edward is sulking alone in front of the unlit fireplace. "Sorry, I'm late."

"There is no harm done, dear" my Esme says, smiling at me and kissing my cheek. I nuzzle my face in her hair and breathe in her delicious scent. It immediately calms me, and my muscles relax. This wasn't a physically taxing day—what day is, for I am a vampire—but rather psychologically.

The death of a young person is always tragic, but even more so as it is one of the community, a friend of one of my children. For Bella, though not by blood or venom, is my child.

"So, what do you say, Pops?" Emmett says, his voice as buoyant as always. I smile inwardly: my son cannot be shaken by anything.

"Patience Emmett. First I want to welcome back Jasper and hear what went down while he and Bella were in Italy."

He lights up, "Hell yeah! I wanna know too! Did my Bellsy-boo kick someone's ass?" he asks Jasper.

He starts recounting their tale as I sit, and by the end of it, my jaw is on the floor, Emmett is quite literally rolling on the floor with laughter, Alice is beaming with pride and Edward is vibrating with anger.

"How dare you make Bella go through such an experience!" he hisses. Jasper is not fazed though.

"She chose to do that, and I'm not goin' to force a lady to do anythin' she doesn't want to. She is stronger than ya think, Eddie" he snaps back.

I'm surprised by Jasper's fierce protectiveness towards Bella, and Edward uses my thoughts to strike back.

"And since when do you care about Bella? You wanted to drain her not even a year ago!" he snarls.

Jasper's reaction is completely unexpected. He flashes to Edward's side in less than a second, and faster than anyone can see he has him in a headlock. Everyone rises to their feet, screaming. Rose and Emmett are shouting at Edward to stop fighting Jasper's hold and that he's an idiot (Rose, in truth is using far more _colourful_ words); while Esme, Alice and I are screaming at everyone to stop.

After a few tense seconds when Jasper brings Edward to his knees, a wave of fear stops us in our tracks. Jasper's eyes are black—as they have been since his arrival at the airport, he told us before—but after a few deep breaths they turn back into their original colour.

Their _red_ colour.

Everyone gasps, as does Edward, probably seeing the scene from our minds.

"One tiny thin' I didn't add to the tale, boy" he roars at Edward, "Is that I'm no longer two, but I am back to _one_. I'm the God of War, and I'm not to be trifled with."

Everyone quakes in fear, and we all avert our eyes in submission when he sweeps his gaze over us. I might be the coven leader, but Jasper has way more power than I do and my submission is but a mere show of respect. Thankfully, Edward wisely stops struggling. I feel like there are still some details that Jasper, or the God, has left out, but right now I don't feel like asking.

"I will not stand for any disrespect towards me or Isabella. Say such things again and I'll personally see to it that you are painfully reminded of who has the upper hand here, of who has _true power_." He spits this with his face an inch from Edward's. His red eyes are blazing as he releases his hold on him, and Edward scrambles on his feet and rushes out of the room.

After a few tense minutes when there is no sound nor movement, Alice's small voice interrupts the silence.

"Incoming call for you, Carlisle. In three, two, one…"

Right to her word, my cell phone vibrates in my pocket.

I see the Hospital's reception's number. I press the answering button, and bring the small device to my ear.

"Doctor Cullen here" I say.

"Doctor, I'm sorry to disturb you, but another body has been found but the… scene was so gruesome that Doctor Graysen fainted. Chief Swan is already there and has asked for your presence, I heard that his daughter is also there. Apparently it's another one of her classmates."

Oh, dear. When will this end?

* * *

**Is the culprit Victoria? Is it not? If it's not, who is? Tell me what you think in the reviews, and check out my other stories! Gaia xx**


End file.
